The Hyuuga Way
by Edric Loto
Summary: The Hyuuga family is very traditional, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise for the young heiress Hyuuga Hinata. HinataNaruto, Hinata centric.
1. Chap 1: Family

DISCLAIMER: I certainly don't own Naruto or any other anime. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the credit really belongs to him. This fanfiction is created for entertainment purposes only. I don't make money off of this and I'm doing it all for my enjoyment and hopefully for others to be entertained.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Hyuuga Way

For the Hyuuga family the one thing that mattered more than anything was tradition. The Hyuuga family still observes many of the older rituals and interests. For those that know of the family, they are a family steeped in tradition and lore. Their place is to protect Konohagakure and keep it from all enemies at any cost.

Hyuuga Hinata was a failure. For the longest time it had been ground into her that she was weak, insufferable, a disgrace. Now, on the advent of her 16th birthday, much of that has changed. She is no longer considered a weak little girl. Her father, the one who had once considered her useless to the family, has named her heir to the family. Hyuuga Neji, the genius who had taken such delight in belittling her before her peers, is now her protecter from those forces outside the village that may seek to harm her. For the heir, there is little left, but in inevitable...

Silently Neji stalks down the hallway toward Hinata's room. He did not need to use his Byakugan to sense that his cousin was located within. it was apparent by the shuffling within. Pausing a moment, Naji takes a deep breath and knocks upon the entryway, "Hinata-sama. Your father, Hyuuga-sama requests your presence to speak upon a matter."

Inside the room, Hinata blinks. _'Father is requesting me? I did not expect him to wish to speak with me for a few more days. It would be rude to make him wait.' _Lifting herself from the floor, Hinata replies, "One moment Neji-oniisan." With a frown she looks at the grey jacket she tended to wear outside of the of the family home. No, in front of her father it would be rude to wear such a thing. She turns to the mirror, ensuring that her black shinobi garm was impeccable and her hair presentable before she opens the door and gives a small respectful bow, "My apologies Neji-oniisan. I am ready."

Neji gives a curt nod before turning to head down the hall. They pass in silence, as if neither of them truely existed. Their footsteps left no trace as to their passing. As they walk, Hinata's mind drifts. _'What could father wish of me? Perhaps he finally wishes to chide me on my mission preformance. Otherwise, all the family business has been preformed to my knowledge.'_

Neji stops and opens the door to the room. Hinata gives a small smile and bows to her guardian before stepping into the room _'This room? I haven't seen this room in ages..'_ is what passes through her mind as she enters the quiet side room where her father spent his relaxing time trimming bonzai.

Hyuuga Hiashi had felt his daughter coming this way. In some ways he knew it was time, in other ways he was not prepared for this eventuallity. However, it was not only what was best for Hinata, but what was best for the Hyuuga family and the village as a whole. He mind turns from his thoughts as he hears the shifting fabric of his daughters outfit as she bows.

"Otousan. I am here as you requested." Hinata's voice is quiet, but it is a testament to her training that she does not stutter in his presence. As her father motions, she steps forward and kneels beside her father, watching his trim the small tree with loving care.

"Hinata. Much like this tree, it has taken years, but you have become quite beautiful. I am proud of you." Hiashi begins. The small scissors moving carefully to a wayward sprig and snips with tender care, "As you know, we of the Hyuuga family owe much to Konohagakure. It is our honor to make sure that we are the best asset they have."

Hinata pauses, typically she could tell were the conversations were leading when she talked with her father, however, this time was quite different. Her father seemed to be slightly on edge. As if the subject was something that he would have rather avoided altogether. "Yes Otousan."

Hiashi smiles and looks over the bonzai with a trained eye. This would be the most difficult part of the speach, for him anyway. "For that reason, I have spoken to the Hokage and arranged a marriage for you."

Hinata's spirit droops, her body sagging ever so slightly at the news. She had been expecting such news sooner or later, though she would have dearly loved for th information to have been much later. Her duty however, was the villiage and to the family. It had always been that way. All her life she had been reminded of her place and she would not forget that. "Who am I to marry Otousan?" Her voice is dry and less emotional than usual.

Hiashi had expected such a reaction. He had responded much the same way when he had found out about the marriage his own parents had arranged. Carefully, he relaxes himself, not wishing to give anything away to his daughter, "You are to wed the one known as Uzumaki Naruto."

For the moment, the world seemed to stop for Hinata. Her mind wanted to shut down for this had to be a dream. her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies, and her mind was full of questions. Propriety allowed her to give a modest blush as her voice grows slightly bold, "May I ask why Otousan? For a long time Na-" She pauses, realizing her mistake before she completed the word, "Uzumaki-san has never been popular with our family, nor is he popular with the rest of the village. It seems...out of place."

_'When did she get so bold? Or perhaps she always was so bold, I did not allow myself to see it' _Hiashi reflects before giving a small chuckle, "I have spoken on the subject with your team mates and Neji. Although to fully understand my desision, you must understand duty, honor, and love." He pauses a moment and then hands a set of bozai shears to his daughter, "Here. This will allow you to relax as we speak."

Hinata reaches out and takes the shears tentatively. The bonzai in this room were something that dated before her birth. It was something she knew her father and her mother had done together and she dearly did not wish to ruin one of the lovely trees, "Y-yes Otousan."

Placing his own shears down, he reaches over to guide his daughter's untrained hands, "For a shinobi, there are two ways love can go. You can love, and this love can make you weak. It can cause you to falter. It can cause you to ignore your training in favor of your loved one. It can cause you to farsake all that you have for one person, in the end betraying all that you knew for a fleeting moment with this one person"

Hinata nods slowly, things were beginning to make a little more sense now. Much of that applied to her when she was younger. It was embarressing, but true. The fact that it had all but ostracised her from her family did not make her yearning to be loved in return any less. Her hand, guided by her father, carefully snips at a rogue leaf.

"On the other hand," Hiashi continues, "There are times when love can make you stronger. Its force changing the destiny of entire nations. Its purity drives even the meek to become better." As Hinata nods her understanding, he continues, "You were never truely weak Hinata. Your combat abilities progessed as natural. The only thing that kept you back was yourself. I feared that by allowing you to love you would turn even further from the path. I did not wish for my daughter to become a tragic part in a story told to young kunoichi. You were only a failure because your love made you a failure at that point."

As she listens, Hinata was quite glad to have the bonzai to think of as well. The words of her father were not ones that she had ever expected. In retrospect, she could fully understand her fathers point. Before the Chuunin exam she had constantly failed to meet expectations. not because she could not do the job, but because she had always been worried about what Naruto or her father would think and say.

Hiashi pauses, allowing Hinata to think a bit upon his words before continuing, "From all accounts this is no longer the case. While perhaps your missions do not allways succeed, nobody can expect all missions to go as planned. However, there has been a marked difference in your training. Your love has made you stong, given you the ability to raise yourself beyond the limits that were once yours." The small smile creeps over his face, "And from what I hear, Uzumaki-san similarly benefits from your words and deeds"

Hinata pauses once more. She had heard Naruto thank her for her words before, but she had no idea it had gotten back to her father. How much else did her father know?

"It is because you benefit from each other that Hokage Tsunade-sama and I believe this marriage to be in the best interests of the family, and the village as a whole." Hiashi turns back towards the plants and lifts his own shears, confident that Hinata would do a fine job with her bonzai, "As your mother enjoyed saying, We will do what is best for all. That is The Hyuuga Way. I am just glad that The Hyuuga Way will make you happy for once Hinata."

Hours later, Hinata leaves the Hyuua home, intent on getting at least a little training in before dinner. The walk was not overly far, but enough that it gave ehr time to reflect upon the discussion she had with her father that day. Perhaps, she needed to keep all things in persective. Her father was one of the more insightful people she knew and if he had arranged this with the approval of the Hokage, then she was sure that it would turn out well. As she nears the training ground, she seens a flash of orange that disrupts her thoughts. At 16, Naruto had indeed become a handsome man. His insight was lacking, but that was one of the things she adored about him, his ability to be in total control of a fight and yet he could miss the obvious in the day to day. It reminded her that even the most powerful shinobi had their weak spots.

"Hey Hinata! I always thought you practiced earlier in the day." Naruto observes

"Y-yes, normally I do, b-but I had family m-matters to a-attend to today Naruto-kun..." Hinata kicks herself mentally, a blush creeping over her face from both speaking to Naruto and her seemingly uncontrolable stutter around him. _'Why do I stutter? This is the man whom I am to marry now, though I doubt he knows it yet. Still, it's not as though another girl will take him now. Perhaps, perhaps this is like the bonzai?'_ Her mind wonders for a few moments before beginning to relax.

Naruto tilts his head slightly, "Are you ok Hinata? You look a little red."

Hinata gives a small shake of her head, "I am fine Naruto-kun. I was just...startled." Hinata takes another breath, concentrating on the relaxing feeling of the bonzai trimming. Perhaps that is why her father had brought her into that room. Would her father have had problems speaking without a way to calm himself down as well? It was possible.

Naruto smiles, "That's good. I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything. I was heading over to Ichiraku to get some Ramen before training, did you want to come too?"

She could feel her cheeks start to flush once more as she replies, "Yes, that would be great"

Naruto starts to say something but instead starts heading toward Ichiraku, moving quietly with Hinata by his side until finally he speaks up again, "Hinata. I'm not too good with titles...don't you have one? I'm sure I've heard people use one before."

Part of her wanted to sink down, another part wanted to deny it all, but that wouldn't be right. Finally she replies, "Yes...I have two titles at the moment...but I would rather you not use them."

As always, the curious Naruto could not leave well enough alone, "Well, I should use something." His face contorts a little as he thinks on the subject.

Th face on Naruto is priceless, the look causes Hinata to give a small giggle as she finally admits quietly, "There is one I like, but you already use it for someone else..."

Once more Naruto turns his attention back to Hinata, "Really? Go on, you can't say something like that and keep me waiting!" The loudness coming back into his voice as he gets excited.

Hinata pauses. How did she get herself into this mess? Better yet, how would she get herself out? As she looks at Naruto, she thinks of the time with the bonzai and how relaxing it was before saying quietly, "Naruto-kun, I would like it if you called me Hinata-chan."

Naruto places his hands behind his head, walking slowly as he tests it out, "Hinata-chan...Hinata-chan...It suits you." He comments finally, and gives a smile, opening the door to Ichiraku, "Well, let's get our ramen and then head out to practice, ok Hinata-chan?"

Hinata beams, entering the ramen diner, "Ok Naruto-kun." With that, both of them disappear into the shop to eat.

Back outside, Neji shakes his head and walks the other way, "Took them long enough. Now I'm late..." As he enters the training field a set of shuriken sink into the ground at his feet.

"Hyuuga Neji! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Tenten exclaims, obviously upset that her team mate would show any kind of irresponsibility.

Lee gives a smile, "Perhaps Neji-san is losing the flames of his youth?" He quips, giving a smile.

Naji shakes his head and settles into a fighting stance, "No, had to make sure the flames of youth were burning brightly for a couple others. Now, let's get going. I have to practice." Internally Neji sighs, _'One day, I shall be as strong as you Hinata-sama'_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

This story just kind of popped into my head as I was flipping through some of my old Legend of the Five Rings books. Historically, noble families in Japan and China married for political purposes. Love was considered to be dangerous, something that weakened a warriors duty to their lord. However, as reviled as those that fell in love and failed were, those that succeeded against all odds were considered to be blessed by the gods. I suppose I'm just a romantic at heart, though I definately enjoy a good fight scene too. Hopefully, this is a decent story to keep me working on the other, much longer, Naruto story I'm working on.

Edric Loto


	2. Chap 2: Duty and Training

DISCLAIMER: I certainly don't own Naruto or any other anime. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the credit really belongs to him. This fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only. I don't make money off of this and I'm doing it all for my enjoyment and hopefully for others to be entertained.

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I received. As DrkKni observed, the ending was a bit weak. I didn't like it either. It wasn't complete enough for me.

For any and all people that hope for a quick "Naruto finds out fic", I would like to apologize. Once I started to get reviews I thought about it some more and decided to continue from where the previous one should have ended. This particular chapter will deal with the actual responsibilities that Hinata has in addition to being a shinobi, as well as Naruto finding out that there is more to being Hokage than he had expected. For those that do not know Japanese, don't worry. The only things I'll use Japanese for are titles and Jutsu. Japanese titles just plain don't translate well enough. I shall put a list of titles and the money system that I'm using at the bottom of the fic. For those interested, I'm using the old feudal money system as well. What can I say; I prefer old fashioned stuff when I'm dealing with ninja. The entire setting for this fic is about 6 months after the events of the manga. I know a few of the characters will be a bit OOC, but then I've only been able to watch the Japanese episodes and read many fan fictions, so hopefully I at least stay true to the spirit of the anime ;

So basically, the reviews made me look at the ending again and go, "By Amaterasu what was I thinking?" Obviously, I wasn't. Except for the Neji part. I enjoyed that. I am of the firm belief that Hinata has a different kind of strength than Neji. Like many martial artists though, they get caught up in their weaknesses, trying to fix them instead of using what they're good at to cover it. Ah well, as it was said in Ranma 1/2, the life of a martial artist is wrought with peril. All things considered, I do believe I'll be using the Feudal Japan focus for this fic at the very least. Now, less yap, more fic!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Hyuuga Way 2

Duty

HINATA'S DUTIES

To say that Hyuuga Hinata was ill at ease would not truly be stating the case. With her father, she had always been sure of the fact that she would never meet his standards. In one day, her father had put to rest all that had made her uncomfortable in her own home and given her a whole new set of things to fret over. At least this new set of things was a bit more entertaining to fret over than the previous. In addition, her father had giver her one of his precious bonsai for her to care for in her free time.

"It is relaxing; I use it when my own nerves have nearly reached their limit." Hiashi had told her. It was, of course, going to be kept in the strictest of confidences. The Hyuuga family had an image to uphold. One that she had failed to uphold for quite a while, at least in the presence of the one person in Konohagakure that did not seem to know any of the proper manners whatsoever.

At this realization, Hinata stops in the middle of the hallway. Naruto didn't know any of the formalities that the villagers knew. This meant that he would have to learn all of them in order for them to marry. As she looks at the small tree in her hands, she gives a smile. The words of her father ringing through once more, "All things in life to be likened to each other if you reflect upon the nature of such things. When problems seem overwhelming, I want you to look at this bonsai and think upon your situation as you would think while trimming the bonsai." After a few moments of thought, a bit of clarity came to her. Sure this situation seemed hard, but Naruto would need to learn all the manners in order to become Hokage too. When put in that light, the blond shinobi might be a more apt pupil. In addition, this train of thought did not lead to other, more improper, thoughts.

Hinata shakes her head as she starts to walk once more. Best not to let the mind drift that direction at the moment. She knew it was quite natural for such things, but that did not make it any more comforting to the young shinobi. The family being quite traditional, many of the other Hyuuga ladies her age were already married. Most of those that were married already started a family. When put into context with the rest of the family, she was behind many of the others her age. Due to most of the extended Hyuuga family actually living in Kanohagakure, she had the mixed fortune of hearing many interesting things when her cousins came over to speak. She labeled it all under 'interesting information' because the knowledge gained did nothing but cause her problems.

Her door opens silently and closes just as stealthily. The bonsai is quickly given a spot near the window where the sun could find it and she could see it while doing the family finances. On a typical day, Hinata found the finances to be an unwelcome chore that she executed because she was the eldest daughter and future heir. She had tried a few times, without much success, to teach finances to Hanabi. The younger Hyuuga would need the knowledge later. Men simply could not be trusted with money. Her mother had taught her that and she had seen as much with Inuzuma Kiba.

The thought brought a chuckle to her lips, "Kiba-san is so silly when you give him money." She could not help but to let slip from her mouth as she continues to stifle a laugh. It was true, the last time she had seen Kiba with an amount of spendable money the boy had looked like he had been given the world. She had been forced to excuse herself prior to seeing what her team-mate had purchased; otherwise she would have made a spectacle of herself. She had quickly gone home and collapsed upon her futon in fits of giggling that, to her embarrassment, could be heard two rooms down.

As the finances continued, she would call for various branch family members and request for them to do various errands. Finally she sits back on her heels and gives a sigh. The bonsai certainly made her room seem a bit more energetic and that had helped the chore of the finances immensely. "Well, the Thatcher has been requested to fix the west wing roof. Hourenzou should be back in an hour or so with the groceries for the week. The pond has just been cleaned and the Zen garden has been raked." She smiles at her new companion, "It would seem that I am free for the day now."

Hinata gazes out the window for a few moments and sighs, "Although I wish I had been a bit faster. It is mid afternoon." Carefully, Hinata picks herself up from her desk. Soft pops issue from her knees warning her that she had been sitting in the kneeling position for longer than she had intended. Oddly, it had not felt like such a long, nor had the job been as tedious as usual. She reaches out to grab her jacket and put it on in a smooth motion, the layers helping to hide the contours of her body which she certainly did not feel like allowing everyone to see.

With her preparations finished, Hinata carefully leaves her room to avoid any trouble. She had heard that one of their extended family was to visit. Thankfully, she had arranged suitable entertainment beforehand and she would not need to show her face to this part of her extended family this time. Neji had managed to secure her normal alternate walking area for her and as she leaves Hinata gives her cousin a bow, "Neji-oniisan here is your allowance for the week. Thank you very much for the help." She then holds out her hand and drops the precious metal coins into Neji's hand.

Neji shakes his head, "Hinata-sama, do not worry too much about it. Hade-obasan is not my most favorite relative either. Go and enjoy the rest of your day. I shall see you around dinner."

Hinata gives a soft bob of her head before turning and effortlessly scaling the wall to escape to freedom. She surveys the street for a moment before hopping down from her perch. A soft tap is the only sound heard as she touches the ground and then she disappears into the crowd.

Within the walls, Neji takes his allowance and places it in the folds of his clothing before he heads inside the compound. Though he did not entirely enjoy speaking with much of the Main Branch of the family, he found it entertaining to match wits with some of them and Hinata's absence would give him plenty of time to do just that.

Hinata was entirely true to her namesake. She quite enjoyed the feeling of the sun shining down upon her as if Amaterasu herself was giving her blessings. She would have to remember to visit the family shine when she returned home and give thanks to the ancestors and the kami for this day.

It was indeed a good feeling to look about and know that she would only ever have to worry about competition for Naruto from one person. Sakura was the only person she needed to worry about and even then, she did not truly believe it would be a problem. That relationship had toned down considerably since Naruto had returned from training almost a year ago. These days, the remnants of Team 7 were more likely to sit and chat than anything else. Last time she had talked to Sakura, the pink haired medic was swooning over her fathers' new assistant and that had only been a few weeks prior.

As she walks down the street, ore than one of the people of Kanohagakure take notice of her small yet prominent smile. Some of the older villagers' even comment, "She has the same smile as her mother."

A familiar black and orange outfit becomes apparent as Hinata enters the training grounds. However, the thoughtful expression upon the face of Naruto seemed quite out of place. The random thought crosses her mind, _'He looks so cute when he's thinking. Almost looks like a little lost puppy.'_

At home that thought might have received a giggle. With Naruto not 20 feet away from where she is standing, it made her want to hug him. Hugging, however, was strictly an intimate thing done within the walls of the home, if anywhere. This didn't stop the thought, which in turn caused her to blush. As Shikamaru would say, 'Troublesome.'

Hinata almost lets out an undignified "Eep" as she realizes that Naruto is now facing her. Instead, she merely turns a slightly darker shade of red, reflecting her added embarrassment of not having been paying attention to her surroundings.

NARUTO'S TRAINING

It was early morning when Naruto received a knock upon his door. He knew it wasn't another mission. Despite the amount of work, shinobi needed a little time to relax between missions, if for no other reason than to restock. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see one of Tsunade's assistants at the door.

"The Hokage wishes for you to be at the tower in two hours. You are to look your best." The ninja says right before disappearing.

Naruto stands at the door and blinks, _'That's odd, even for Tsunade-baachan. Maybe old age finally got to her.' _Shaking his head, he closes the door and begins to prepare. Even if the orders were weird, he still needed to do them. Tsunade wasn't fun if you made her too angry.

Two hours later, Naruto knocks on the door to Tsunades' office and then barges in the door, "Hey Tsunade-baachan! What did you call me here for?"

Tsunade stands up and fumes, "You idiot! Quiet down and get over here. We don't have a lot of time. Normally I ask Shikamaru to join me for this stuff, but since he's on a mission I want you here. You'll have to do this as a Hokage anyway."

As Naruto moves into the room, he notices that instead of her normal outfit, Tsunade is wearing the traditional robes of the Hokage. To him it seemed a little odd; Tsunade was known for doing things her own way. This was slightly out of the norm, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

"The Kazekage and his delegation will be here shortly." Tsunade explains, "No doubt he'll have Temari with him. She will be examining us for weakness. Your job is to keep quiet and to keep watch on Temari as well as try to learn something other than jutsu for a change."

Naruto blinks and then gives a frown, "So, my job is to just stand here and look strong?"

Tsunade sighs, "Kind of…I'm sure you'll figure it out. At lest you're wearing something decent. Just try not to speak. Gaara might be forgiving considering it's you, but if you ever want to do this again you need to learn to stay silent. It's just the way things are done."

Naruto frowns once more and gives a nod while muttering, "Fine…"

Tsunade picks up the traditional hat of the Hokage and places it upon her head before motioning for Naruto to join her in the next room. The room was….sparse. He could see the low table, and spots for 4 people to kneel at the table. Other than that, the entire room was almost totally blank. The only thing that broke up the monotony of the walls was a silk screen on one side with what looked like a raging fire, obviously to signify that this was the office of the Hokage and not of one of the other Kage.

Naruto steps forward to kneel down and get this done with, but before he can sit a sharp pain lances through the back of his skull. "Hey! What'd you do that for Tsunade-baachan?"

Tsunades gives Naruto a glare from under the hat, "Use some respect. At the moment I am Hokage-sama. Remember that. Also, it's rude to rest before our guests. You want to be Hokage; you're going to have to learn to act like one."

Naruto grumbles under his breath while standing slightly behind Tsunade. The entire thing seemed to be more of a pain than it was really worth. However, if he'd have to do this when he became Hokage it was a necessary evil.

A few moments later, Gaara enters the room, followed by Temari. _'No, this is the Kazekage.'_ Naruto mentally corrects himself. Indeed, the stance, the look, everything about the ninja known as Gaara screamed Kazekage at the moment. It wasn't the only creepy look that made you think if you looked at him wrong he'd kill you. This stance seemed to command respect. It was a different look than he was used to. A bit of movement is noted by his eyes, Tsunade bowing and saying something horribly formal that he didn't fully catch as he was busy looking over the Kazekage.

Gaara returns the bow to Tsunade, his rough voice replying, "It is my honor to be received as a guest of the Hokage. I only hope that my appearance here does not cause undue stress to the Hokage and the village of Konohagakure."

Naruto blinks, _'This is Gaara? Is this what I'll need to do eventually?'_ The thought was slightly unsettling. He could fight shinobi of higher rank then him, but this was a radically different thing than a fight. Suddenly, this didn't seem so easy.

With the introductions finished, Gaara and Temari head for their places at the table. Only after they kneel does Tsunade kneel as well, which prompts Naruto to join them. One of the lower ranking ninjas in the tower enters the room and pours them each a cup of tea, then bows before excusing themselves. As the tea is poured, Tsunade and Gaara begin to exchange pleasantries.

Inwardly, Naruto sighs. This was horribly boring. The two Kage's seemed to be talking about nothing at all. With his mind relaxed, it was then that he saw the look on Temari's face. Odd, she seemed to be concentrating. What was she concentrating on? He shifts slightly, the move unnoticed by the two kage's, but not gone unnoticed by Temari. She shifts just a bit in response. His mind wanders in an attempt from being bored, _'If she were to attack now…what would I do?'_ Unbeknownst to Naruto, this one thought would keep him occupied the rest of the day as the two ninja do their best to calmly find the most advantageous position while not bringing it to the attention of the two Kage's.

It was the afternoon before Gaara decided that the meeting for the day had gone long enough and he wished to rest a little from his travel. Once Gaara is gone Tsunade turns to Naruto, "You are free to go. Don't worry about your day off, I'll give you an extra one."

Naruto nods and gives a wave, "Ok Tsunade-baachan. I'll see you later." With that, he exits the Hokage's office and heads down to find someplace to think.

Back in the office Tsunade looks over at Temari, "How did he do?"

Temari shakes her head, "He's not nearly as good as Nara, but he did decently once he realized what he was supposed to do."

"Or he got bored and wanted something to do." Tsunade sighs, "Do you think he understood anything at all?"

Temari shrugs, "I know he didn't understand a lot of it, but he understands that he didn't understand." As she finishes, gives a small smirk.

Tsunade rubs her head, "Sounds like an answer I'd get from Nara, only he'd say it was all troublesome."

"If it makes you feel better, it was troublesome." Temari comments before heading out.

Tsunade plunks herself down in her chair now that she's alone, "Not really. Damn strategists always have to be elusive."

Naruto's head wasn't any better than Tsunade's at the moment. He'd caught about half the conversation and understood even less. The entire thing had been filled with subtle comments, extreme politeness and guarded motivations. Somehow, he felt that at times they were saying the very opposite of their feelings, but did not wish to make it apparent. The entire thing was utterly confusing. He had enough trouble remembering who was supposed to be "san" and who was supposed to be "sama" without worrying about all the other formalities. Normally he didn't even worry about the formalities he actually knew just because it upset everyone.

The one thing that he HAD caught in that entire thing was that one of the Hyuuga's was getting married. At that moment, however, Temari had moved and he'd forgotten the conversation in favor or the mental battle between himself and the Sand ninja. He really wished he'd listened to that a little more closely. It had been the discussion right as lunch had started. There hadn't been any ramen, but the food was good none the less, too bad he couldn't afford anything like what he'd eaten today. The stipend that he normally ended up with was enough to keep his weapons up to par, keep his clothing patched, and eat ramen.

What had they been saying about the Hyuuga marriage? Something about a strong ninja, he remembered that. Gah! It was frustrating. It was like a battle, only with words instead of fists. He knew he lost this battle, but to be honest he wasn't sure if anyone could help him. Sakura was busy as a med-nin lately. Lee wasn't exactly known for manners. Kiba was worse in certain ways. Shikamaru would just write it off as troublesome…

He could hear a soft sound behind him. _'Funny. Most people don't use this area in the afternoon.'_ His mind comments as he turns to see who entered. 'Hinata?' His momentary confusion over why the Hyuuga heiress is here passes. It didn't really matter.

"You feeling ok Hinata?" Naruto asks, as he watches Hinata's cheeks flush deeper.

Hinata nods, "Y…yes Naruto-kun. I...I am feeling f…fine." She stammers in reply, mentally cursing herself for her weakness. She could talk to anybody except the one she really wanted to talk to. While she could vent her frustration in practice, Naruto was in the training area so that plan wouldn't work.

The simple words ease Naruto's worry. After all, Hinata was his friend and he didn't want her to be ill. "That's good. I'm not in the way or anything, am I?"

Hinata shakes his head, "N…no. Y…you are fine Naruto-kun." Absentmindedly, she taps her fingers together, "What w…were you thinking about?" She asks after a few moments.

"Huh?" The blond shinobi replies, tilting his head slightly. He'd almost forgotten that Hinata was one of the more observant people. "Well, I was thinking about this boring meeting from today. Not really too fun, I doubt you'd want to hear about it."

Fussing slightly, Hinata steps forward to join Naruto, "I…I don't mind. If y…you wish to talk about it."

Naruto blinks and then smiles "Come and have a seat then. You'll get tired if you stand there and listen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And thus ends another chapter of The Hyuuga Way. Hopefully this one is as enjoyable as the last episode. While I didn't entire have a full purpose for the first part, I actually have an idea of where to go from here. In fact, I have a few more episodes to work out. If anyone would like to proofread these things for me. I'd be more than happy to do so. Just a word of warning, like the title says, the fic will be Hyuuga-centric…specifically Hinata. Have fun!

Edric Loto


	3. Chap 3: Lessons

DISCLAIMER: I certainly don't own Naruto or any other anime. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the credit really belongs to him. This fanfiction is created for entertainment purposes only. I don't make money off of this and I'm doing it all for my enjoyment and hopefully for others to be entertained.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this document so far. It's nice to know that my writing style is clear and understandable, not to mention the story itself being enjoyable. This chapter is NOT for Hanabi lovers. I warn you, there will be much Hanabi bashing for a few chapters. Without further ado, let me continue with the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Hyuuga Way 3

Lessons

Hinata smiles as she listens to the last bit of Naruto's story. At times she had been embarrassed for the poor boy that had no idea the mistakes he was making, other times she had wanted to laugh at the simple things that had been overlooked, however each word reminded her of what needed to be done.

Finished, Naruto turns to look at Hinata, "So…what do you think? I wasn't that bad was I?"

Hinata pauses. He would have to ask that question wouldn't he. Best to answer honestly, "N…No you were not Naruto-kun, b…but there is room for improvement. Especially since a Hokage needs to be well versed in etiquette."

"Etiquette? Is that some kind of new food?" Naruto asks, partially to lighten the mood and partially because he was curious.

Hinata gives a small laugh, "No. E…Etiquette is the term for rules that govern how things are done properly."

Naruto frowns once more. Another thing he didn't know. It wasn't exactly a fun thing to learn about himself, "I suppose I'm going to have to learn if I'm going to be Hokage."

"It's not going to be easy Naruto-kun, but I'm sure you can do it." Hinata comments, her voice assured of the blonds success in this arena.

Naruto gives a smile and nods, "Of course! Nothing is going to stop me from being Hokage! Now I just need someone to teach me."

Naruto's face twists a little as he lies back on the ground to think, "Sakura-chan would probably hit me every time I make a mistake. Tsunade-baachan is always really busy."

As the boy speaks, Hinata looks at the ground as if the grass were the most interesting thing in the world. She dearly wished she could voice her wish to teach him. It just wasn't fair! Why did she have to freeze every time something like this came up? Sure it wasn't entirely proper for her to offer, but if she didn't would Naruto ever actually ask her?

Naruto turns to Hinata, "Hey Hinata, you know a lot about this etiquette stuff right?"

Snapped from her thoughts, Hinata gives a nod, "Y…yes…"

Naruto gives a broad smile, "Could you teach me then? I could show you some jutsu or something to make up for the time.

Hinata blushes at the thought of learning something from Naruto, something like that would make their time alone even longer, "I…it is fine Naruto-kun. I…I would be h…happy to teach you…"

'_She's doing that blushing and stuttering thing again. She was fine when we were talking earlier.'_ Naruto muses. "Well then…when do we start? I've got a while longer before I can go on a mission."

Hinata shakes her head, "H…how about tomorrow? I need to c…collect the information y…you need to learn…"

Naruto smiles and gives a nod, lifting himself up off the ground, "I guess that makes sense. Well, how about we go to Ichiraku for supper since it's getting late. My treat since you're going to be teaching me tomorrow."

Hinata blushes deeply as she gets up. Her mind could think of many improper things involving a student and a teacher, not that she would dare to voice such things. That didn't make it any easier on her. Not two days ago she'd heard about a manga involving something very similar to this situation. She really should be going home; she should eat supper with her family. However, from her mouth slips, "I…I would like that Naruto-kun."

-----------------------------------------------

It is quite late as Hinata slips back into the Hyuuga mansion. She had gotten lost in her speaking with Naruto about jutsu and missions over ramen. At least it was a subject that did not make her mind wander places it should not. She had even tried some crab miso in addition to the traditional ramen that she had eaten.

Carefully, she slows her steps and concentrates on making herself small. She did not wish to alert anyone to her being out so late. Well, late for her. 9PM was later than the Hyuuga heir ever dared to stay out. Chaos would ensue if she did not take care of the household, of that she was quite sure.

As she steps into the mansion itself, the real mission started. She could not use her Byakugan. The chakra usage would alert those in the house of her presence. With a very silent sigh, she masks her chakra by making the signature too small to be any Hyuuga. They would be looking for her signature and not something too weak to even be a normal human. At the front door, she slips off her shoes. It would make things slightly easier. She then removes her jacket, stashing it in the front closet. It was too bulky and she needed to be small.

That was another failure on her part. Hanabi was much more beautiful than she was. The younger Hyuuga had the wispy build, the pale porcelain doll skin, and the long hair that defined the classic beauty that was expected of a Hyuuga. Hinata, in comparison, was everything a Hyuuga was not supposed to be. Her build was too thick, not to mention the hips and bust that she took great pains in hiding from her father. It was embarrassing to think that even with the binding she wore in the presence of her father, she was far too…robust. Her entire physique did not assist her endeavors to hide.

Pushing such failures on her part aside, Hinata melded into the shadows with a low powered jutsu she had picked up a few months prior. The flickering of the candles held by the branch members that were still up gave her plenty of shadows of which to move to her room and slip inside. It would be another hour before she finally fell asleep, content in the knowledge that much of the next day would be spent with Naruto.

The next morning, Hinata arose earlier than usual. She needed to ensure that all was ready for her to be gone most of the day. Sadly, she could not trust her younger sister to be able to take care of the household for her. Hanabi had been quite insistent that she did not need to learn anything on the subject and Hinata did not have the courage at that time to tell her sister that she would have to learn it anyway. Had her father known, the elder Hyuuga might then understand the reasons why the younger sister seemed to always have more time to practice than the elder.

Once content that all would be taken care of, Hinata dons her jacket to join her family for the morning meal. As she enters, Neji and Hiashi turn slightly to give her notice, with Hanabi quite content to disregard her sister.

As Hinata settles onto her spot near the table Hiashi speaks, "You were out late last night. Our visitors inquired about you."

Hinata gives a small bow, "I…I am sorry father. T…"

"Hinata…the bonsai." Hiashi comments sternly.

The words hit Hinata hard enough to stop her in the middle of speaking. With a deep breath, she starts over, "My apologies father. A situation came up with the assistant to Hokage-sama in the talks with the Village of Sand." It wasn't a lie. It wasn't totally the truth, and her father would probably pick up on it, but it wasn't a lie and that is what counted.

Hiashi takes a bite of his meal while thinking and then replies, "I see. Will your presence be required today?"

"Yes father. I will be out of the house most of the week to help with the talks. I have left instructions for the day with the Branch Members." Hinata replies, hoping that her father would not pick up on the last important detail.

Hiashi nods, "Very well. If something happens here, I wish for you to continue your mission. I will have Hanabi take care of any emergencies."

At the comment, Hinata visibly pales. That was what she had been afraid of. Beside her, Hanabi grips her chopsticks a little too tight, cracking the wood.

Neji smiles secretly. Perhaps this would teach Hanabi that she still had much to learn. He could not resist the small comment, "Hanabi, it is bad luck for your chopsticks to crack during the meal. Is everything ok?"

Quickly Hanabi turns her attention to Neji, "Everything is fine. The house knows better than to have problems with me, unlike Hinata-chan who always seems to have people scurrying about like mice."

Neji smiles, "We shall see." Are his final words for the meal as he turns his attention back to his food.

During this time, Hinata had taken the exchange as an invitation to finish her meal quickly. There was no need for her to stay around and become the center of attention once more. Hiashi looks up from his bowl to where Hinata should be, only to find the spot empty. Funny, he hadn't sensed her leaving, nor could he sense where she was currently. Perhaps…no, that couldn't be. The Hyuuga family was a combat family. She couldn't have mastered those techniques.

Hinata desperately did not want to stay to listen about how she was a failure. She didn't need that today. Today, she wanted to do something important. She had it planned out for the most part on how to teach Naruto manners. Though she doubted he would pick up on the subject quickly. Some things were easy for her crush and other things were fundamentally beyond his understanding. She felt that manners were something that he did not understand through no fault of his own.

It was odd for her today. The previous day everyone had been so cheerful when they saw her. Other days, they at least nodded to say they saw her. Today, they didn't see her at all. Not that it mattered. She wanted to get to the training area quickly.

Her destination in sight, Hinata picks up a bit more speed. Soon she would have the entire day to spend with Naruto and that was something nobody would truly be able to take away from her. Especially since her father had already condoned the action.

Naruto had arrived a few minutes prior, having always woken up early to meet people on time. He didn't fully understand why he was looking forward to this, but then again, Hinata is his friend and he always enjoyed talking to his friends. Admittedly, Hinata didn't talk too often. She was as much of a mystery to him. Much like the reason he liked ramen, he liked Hinata and that was that. No real reason, he just did.

Hinata finally makes a sound, slightly startling Naruto. He hadn't expected her to be so quiet, though it was fun to know that Hinata had learned such a neat ability.

Hinata smiles gently, placing a bag upon the ground and then kneeling in front of Naruto. She needed to be professional she reminded herself, focused on the mission. She could allow her mind to wander later. "Good morning Naruto-kun." She states politely, though still with the normal amount of affection that she adds. Not that Naruto ever picked up on it, she sighs to herself.

Naruto shifts slightly and then settles into a decent kneeling position, "Good morning Hinata…um…" His mind thinks about it all. Once more his lack of knowledge was catching up with him. He knew the Hyuuga family was important, but other than that he stayed far away from that part of town. Finally he settles on something normal, "sama."

Hinata couldn't help but blush very slightly, however she continues, "That's right. Today we'll start with some easy things. There are a few more obscure titles that people do not use often anymore, but you need to know as a Hokage and I thought that maybe you would like to learn about manners for eating for your first day."

Naruto, who had been dreading the lessons up until this time gives a smile, he didn't bother to hide his emotions as he replies, "Hinata-sama! You're awesome! This should be fun!"

Hinata stifles her giggle and then replies, "Naruto-kun, one of the first things you need to remember is that during these lessons you must be quiet and polite." She stops for a moment to let it sink in, "But when the lessons are done then you can be as loud as you like." After all, she wanted him to learn, not totally change everything about himself.

Naruto gives a sheepish smile and scratches the back of his head, "Sorry Hinata-sama. So what first?"

Hinata turns to her bag and pulls out a tea set, "First, we have tea…"

Mid-afternoon found Naruto and Hinata talking about the differences in manners while eating among friends and manners while eating among guests. The two bowls of ramen and a small plate of sushi were set to the side of where they were currently sitting.

The two look almost immediately as they feel the presence of another at the training area.

"Neji-niisan, what brings you here?" Hinata asks.

Neji gives a small shrug, "I just wished to inform you that your father will wish to ask about Hanabi's training when you get home."

Naruto tilts his head slightly confused, but he'd been through enough lessons today to know better than to interrupt.

Neji smiles, finding a silent Naruto entertaining, "You have something to say…Uzumaki-san?" He couldn't resist, and Naruto would eventually appreciate the joke once he knew better.

Naruto nods and pauses, trying to sort through all the things he had learned this morning, "What kind of training are you talking about?"

Hinata stiffens a moment and then answers, "Naruto-kun, you don't need to worry about the training Neji-niisan is talking about."

Neji nods and then turns to leave, "I would suggest you learn your own lessons fast Uzumaki-san. Hyuuga-sama said something about wanting to meet you in person sometime."

For once, just once, Naruto suspected that there was probably more to this than what was being said.

----------------------------------------------

Hinata finally arrives at the manor close to supper time. She turns to Naruto and gives a small blush as she bows, "I hope I did not bore you too much today Naruto-kun. The subject can be somewhat dry."

Naruto grins and shakes his head, "Nope. It was fun! I never thought there could be so much to learn about eating. Thanks Hinata." He pauses a moment and then adds, "-sama. I learned a lot today."

Her blush gets a little deeper as she replies, "Naruto…" she stops, not wanting to start stuttering, "You don't have to add anything to my name if you don't want to…"

Naruto smiles and laughs, "I'll think about it. See you tomorrow ok Hinata-sama?"

Hinata nods, "Ok Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow." She then turns to the manor. She didn't need to use her Byakogan to know that things were definitely not going well in the household. Carefully, she steps into the meal room and settles herself as she awaits dinner.

Once the dishes are set and the food is served, Hiashi takes the first bite and then states, "Hinata. Hanabi tells me that the Thatcher is greedy. What do you have to say about this?"

Hinata shakes her head, "I have always called upon Daisuke-san to work on our house. Mother is the one that told me of his prowess. He works well and always puts us on the top of his priorities."

Hanabi huffs, "I found his work to be less than satisfactory. He did not work fast enough, the cost was too much and he did not get here until almost noon."

Hinata pauses in mid bite. She sets her chopsticks to the side of her plate and bows to her father, "Father…if I may?"

Hiashi stops. He had rarely seen Hinata do anything like this. It was unexpected, but it would seem that the Hyuuga heir could take much punishment and insults in shinobi training, but she had little patience to mistakes about the household. As a result, Hiashi could only nod his consent…the household affairs were Hinata's responsibility and from the sound of it, Hanabi has crossed a line that should have been left alone.

Neji pauses as he hears the voice. More so, he inches away a little at the look in Hinata's eyes. It was that look of strength that he had been one of the few to ever see. That look meant, at least to him, that whoever crossed Hinata was in for a world of hurt. The scarier part was the perfect grace with which she executed the movements and bow. This was not a time to cross Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata sighs, "I had hoped to come home and find that your boasting at breakfast was not just bluster Hanabi-chan." Hanabi opens her mouth to speak, but Hinata continues, "Do not speak until after you have heard everything Hanabi-chan. Daisuke-san has worked for us for many years. If you have soiled the reputation of the Hyuuga family with him it will be YOU not I that will walk over to his shop and apologize. It would also seem that the garden was not raked and we are running low on sake. Would you like to explain why these errands were not complied with as I directed?"

Hanabi straightens herself and answers, "They were meaningless tasks that the time could be better be spent training. I do not like your tone sister. You speak to me like a child and not your better."

Hinata frowns, her displeasure apparent to all at the table. Finally, Hiashi speaks, "Hanabi-chan…" the tone such that there is no misunderstanding. Like Hinata, Hiashi found these actions beyond childish, "That garden is to be raked every day. It is a symbol that shows everyone who enters the manor that we are neat and organized. By saying otherwise you have shown your lack of understanding of your duties."

Hiashi's face is stern and unapproving as he looks from Hanabi to Hinata, "Hinata-chan you were expected to teach Hanabi-chan her duties and she does not know them. I wish to know why." His voice is slightly more pleasant with Hinata. While Hinata did not do well as a shinobi, he knew that Hinata took her duties around the house very seriously. It did not fully make sense.

Hinata looks up at her father, her voice quiet. To Hanabi it was like an adder adding venom to a wound. Though the words that passed were pleasant, the meaning behind them was quite different, "When you told me to teach Hanabi-chan what she needed to know I took her to the side a bit each day. I had thought that she understood the importance. Perhaps I did not stress it enough. About five years ago, Hanabi-chan announced that she had learned everything she need to know about the household and turned to her shinobi training. I did not speak up at the time due to her assuredness and the need for training. It is entirely my fault that Hanabi-chan is not prepared nor understands the mistakes made this day."

Neji pales, the words spoke of Hinata failing, but the meaning behind the words was quite clear. Hanabi had decided she didn't need to learn and nobody had questioned it because Hanabi was a 'genius' and Hinata the 'failure' now it would seem that their assumption had been quite wrong. It made a lot more sense now.

Haishi nods and then takes a bite of his meal. His simple reply is, "I hope that the training with the Hokage's assistant is going better."

Hinata cannot help but to smile, "Yes father. The Hokage's assistant is a fast learner. He will know the rules for formal eating by the end of the week."

The head of the family takes a moment to consider this information and then speaks, "Very well, then we shall invite him to eat with us next week. Hanabi will be in charge of the preparations and I shall invite a few of our closest relatives."

Hinata takes a bite of food to cover her horror. This was an excuse to show the lessons she was giving Naruto to the rest of the family. It could very well mean the acceptance or denial of her engagement to Naruto. Even worse, if Hanabi did not prepare a suitable night her fate could very well be worse than her own. Hinata merely failed at being a shinobi. Hanabi was looking at failing to be a woman.

Later, in her room, Hinata allows her mind to drift from the mealtime ruckus to more pleasant thoughts. The entire day had been spent with Naruto and she hadn't fainted once! She was sure she had blushed quite often, but the entire day had been quite enjoyable. She checks to make sure the door is locked and nobody would be able to interrupt her…and allows her mind to wander places where propriety and reality held no sway between her and Naruto…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, so it was probably a very dry chapter. It could have been much worse, but I needed a chapter to set up what will happen later. Anyway, I'm now set up for continuing with more plot. Mwahahahahaha! I consider this chaper a nessessary evil, kind of like those manga episodes where it's spent telling you the difference between fighting syles. Have fun!

Edric Loto


	4. Chap 4: Organization

Thank you all for your reviews and once work slows down I shall take the time to thank each of you individually. At the moment, I'm busy attempting to fix broken things to save the world. The last part might be a bit of a stretch, but hey a guy can dream. The planes are still broke and they still need to be fixed.

By the kami…I'm a doof! I forgot an important part of the last episode. If you want to be surprised, and/or know a bit about feudal Japanese culture, then feel free to skip this next part.

I am using a very old version of the Feudal Japanese currency. It's pretty cut and dried ad I like it. Note that many other currencies were used between this currency and the current yen. Indeed, those of you who have watched Ruroni Kenshin would have a newer set of currency than I am using. I just don't feel like dealing with 10 sets of currency.

1 ryo about 15g of gold  
1 bu 1/4 ryo

1 shu 1/4 bu  
1 shuchu 1/2 shu  
1 itome 1/2 shuchu  
1 koitome 1/2 itome  
1 koitomechu 1/2 koitome

Titles are another big thing. Many titles do not translate accurately. The amount of honor put into a title and the way it is said can denote respect or anger. Truly, Japanese has many nuances that are hard to convey in writing. Especially when my native tongue is English. There are more titles, but these are the basic ones that tend to have multiple meanings or are typically confused so I feel that I should post them for clarifications sake.

Kun- This is a strictly male term used mainly my girls to denote their affection for a boy. It can also be used by a higher class person speaking to a boy of lower class than they are.

Chan- This is a term used for females. Typically it is used by boys wishing to show their affection for a lady, but it can also be used like Kun by one lady to another to show a status difference…or so state that a girl is acting childish.

Sama- This term is typically used to show respect for someone of higher social status. It can also be used to state that someone is acting arrogant or higher than their social class.

Dono- This is usually reserved for those people of very high status. It is based of another title "tono" which translates to "lord" for lack of a better term.

Sensei- This title is reserved for teachers. Note that it is not strictly for teachers of martial arts, but all teachers.

NO TITLE- this is a VERY important thing to remember. No title at all is a level of familiarity that is only typically enjoyed by lovers and married couples in the protection of their own homes when they are ALONE! If Naruto doesn't use any title for Hinata in the Japanese manga or anime then it's no wonder why Hinata blushes every time she sees him!

Stay tuned for other screwy explanations from the mind of a Martial Artist that enjoys watching martial arts anime. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Hyuuga Way

Organization

Hinata awoke earlier than usual. The previous day had been interesting. Part of her fully believed that a plague of locusts or a tsunami would be much more preferable interesting times than her current predicament. On the other hand, her current predicament included spending the next week or so with Naruto so perhaps not. Thankfully, the early morn meant not having to wait for the household bath and thus Hinata spent most of the morn soaking in the hot tub while thinking over what needed to be done.

She now knew that the lessons for Naruto needed to focus upon meeting other people, specifically meeting people of higher station than his own. The mealtime etiquette was interesting. To be truthful if she could explain everything in terms of food and shinobi training she was sure that she could have Naruto up to at least passable manners in all situations by the end of the day. Life was not so kind as to allow such things to happen though and she was slightly grateful for that. After all, this was her best excuse to spend the day with Naruto that she could possibly ask for.

Once her mind had finished wandering on that subject, she allowed time for other subjects. Only in the very early hours of the day did she even dare allow her mind to wander and be assured that nobody would be looking for her. At least in the furo there was assured seclusion.

With the more physical matters of dirtiness and cleanliness finished for the time being, her mind could concentrate fully on the day ahead. She was sure Hanabi would not wish to be taught how to run the household by her. The bad blood existed and until Hanabi could see past her nose there would be no reasoning with the young lady. One of the Branch Members had offered, but she was sure that Hanabi would not listen to a word. She would have to keep an eye on her younger sibling, the meeting with the other house members was to allow the family to meet Naruto as a person and assess him without preconceived notions. The background of the night would reflect on the entire family and if it was pulled off poorly could mean disaster. She doubted that Hanabi realized the dire straights of the situation. No, she would have to keep an eye on her and ensure that nothing selfish was inflicted upon the family.

As for Naruto, she knew it would be a long day of manners once more. She had made sure to tell Naruto not to eat much for breakfast. Full meals were a long and involved affair. Not to mention she would have to go over rules for giving gifts and receiving gifts. Depth of bowing, true respect versus positional respect and then the part that she truly dreaded…ensuring that Naruto was properly dressed were also lessons that needed to be accomplished this week. Although many knew that Naruto walked around in bright orange, it would still look quite vulgar for him to show up in the same orange and black outfit he wore on missions. That meant she would have to speak with the Hokage's assistants about another very important thing, Naruto's finances. As his betrothed, it fell to her to keep track of Naruto's money as well. She had yet to see the ledgers and this was not something that could be tolerated. The ledgers were rightfully hers and woe to the person that had been in charge of the ledgers if she found even so much as a koitomechu missing. Especially after the fiasco with the thatcher, Hyuuga Hinata was not the right person to mess with.

As she lifts herself from the furo she had the day planned out. First visit the Thatcher and apologize for Hanabi's rudeness, then she would head over to the Hokage's Tower and retrieve Naruto's finance ledger. Then she would meet Naruto for his lessons. Then time to come home and hopefully be able to get Hanabi to listen to a few lessons there as well. It would be a hectic schedule, but she certainly had done more complicated schedules.

As she passes the mirror, she lets the towel slip and sighs at her figure. She certainly would not have been able to marry anyone from the Hyuuga family. Her figure was far from the thin figure of Hanabi or any of her extended family for that matter. A Hyuuga was expected to be slight. A Kimono should have been able to hide any figure of the woman. When she was 12 that had been true, the last four years had certainly not been kind. It was hard to hide her failure from her father even in the most formal of kimonos. Another sigh escapes her lips. At least the new jacket was baggy enough to hide her without the need for the very uncomfortable bindings. Her only hope of fully escaping the evil wrappings was if Naruto approved or her Father approved. She was assured that Kunai would sprout wings and fly before her father decided not to hide the ghastly build. In the back of her head, Hinata was sure the kami were laughing at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning meal was quiet, if a little on edge. Still Hinata managed to bring a little cheer to the dreary table with a small smile and a quiet assuredness. Naruto would not let her down and she would not be the one who failed him. This was enough to keep her going.

As the meal comes to close, Hiashi comments, "Hinata-chan, if you are not too busy I would ask you to inform the branch members the meals for the coming week. It would also be advisable to warn them to expect company at the end of next week."

Hinata gives a small smile and nods, "Of course father. Everything shall be organized as usual. My mission will not interfere with the running of the household."

"I would suspect not." The head of the household replies calmly. Though not much of a reply, it was the tone that told Hinata that her father felt assured.

Hanabi glares at her sister. How dare her elder sister receive the praise that was rightfully hers? This certainly would not do. No, her plans for the reception would be beyond anything Hinata had ever made. If there was praise to be had, it would be for her alone. Her failure of a sister would NOT show her up.

Hinata gives a small bow to her father, "If I may be excused. I have a couple of errands to run before my mission today."

Hiashi nods his consent, "Give my regards to Daisuke-san. His work is impeccable as always."

A small triumphant smile crosses Hinata's face, "Yes father." And then Hinata is gone. Moving with a swift gait brought on by much to do and plenty of energy to accomplish the duties.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The shy Hyuuga tentatively enters the shop owned by Takashi Daisuke. Hinata had met the thatcher when she was but 5 years old, when Daisuke was just beginning to learn the trade from his father. The history of respect between the two families had held for generations. Her shyness today was reflected by the fact that she thought perhaps Hanabi had marred that relationship.

Daisuke himself wore a simple tunic and easily replaced clothing. Much of what he owned had patches of dirt and mud that no longer washed out. As he hears the door open he turns and then gives a low bow, "Hinata-himesama, it is a pleasure to see you. Have you had rice?"

Hinata returns with a small bow and a motion for her family friend to raise, "Yes Daisuke-san. I hope that you have eaten rice as well."

"Indeed I have Hinata-himesama. Do you require anything today?"

Hinata could not help but to smile. Daisuke was always polite to her and it made her feel much more relaxed, "No, I merely wished to visit and compliment you on your work yesterday. Father sends his praise as well."

Daisuke turns slightly to continue gathering his tools to start his work for the day, "I am pleased to hear that."

Hinata takes a breath and gives a deeper bow than needed considering her station, "I hope that the actions of Hanabi-chan have not soured you to working on our house. You are still the only one I hire for thatching the house."

Daisuke shakes his head, "Hinata-himesama, I have worked upon the Hyuuga manor for years and this is the first complaint I have received from any of your family."

"Please Daisuke-san. Hanabi-chan does not fully comprehend the value of your work. The manor would fall into disrepair if any but you attempted any work." The soft-spoken Hyuuga replies.

Daisuke appears to think for a moment, "Perhaps it would and perhaps it would not. My trade is not easy and to have me considered a cheat is not to be taken lightly."

Hinata holds her bow, "Takashi-san. I am sorry that Hanabi-chan insulted you and your trade. Be assured that she is being punished for her transgression against you. If there is any way to appease you, please let me know."

Daisuke shakes his head, "Your apology is accepted Hinata-himesama. You are certainly more eloquent than your sister and for that I am grateful. The fact that you come to visit my humble shop yourself is proof of your sincerity. Do not worry yourself; I am sure you have other things to worry about these days." Daisuke smiles, having overheard talk of her engagement, "Will I be called upon to add a room to the Hyuuga manor soon?"

Hinata gives a deep blush and shakes her head, "Not yet Daisuke-san we still need the approval of the rest of the main family. It will be a while."

Daisuke shakes his head. Had Hiashi finally lost it? Hinata only blushed about such things when it involved Naruto. If the Kyuubi child was involved it would indeed become interesting and he was not sure if he liked that kind of interesting. However, Hinata herself was a dear one and surely the light of the Hyuuga family. If she saw something then perhaps there was more to the situation than he knew. "Then I shall be here when you need me. Please take care Hinata-himesama and say hello to…Uzumaki-san…for me." The last part was a bit forced, but he knew it would make the young heir happy. After all, she HAD been polite enough to visit his shop in person.

Hinata smiles and gives a small bow, "Yes Daisuke-san. Good day." And with that, she disappears once more. Daisuke blinks slightly. He knew that Hinata had shinobi training, but to have her disappear from his view as he looked at her proved to him that perhaps the Hyuuga family needed to rethink their definition of genius.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the base of the Hokage Tower Hinata stops. Many things in life were scary. Her father, the Chunin exams, failing, it was all scary. However, what she was about to do was perhaps the most horrifying thing she could have dreamed of short of telling Naruto about her love and not having him feel the same way.

Minutes pass as the Hyuuga heir focuses her energy. She could not waver on this subject. One bit of weakness and the entire mission would die. There was weakness and then there was true weakness. She would NOT allow herself to be so weak as to fail Naruto. As she steps through the doors the smell of the bonsai wafts across her nose, _'A good omen.'_

Hinata's steps are nearly silent as she heads up the stairs. Determination was one thing that no Kohona ninja could miss on the face of a Hyuuga. On this particular Hyuuga it seemed out of place and few wished to truly find out what could cause her to have such a face. It was for that reason that they parted for her. As she heads for the records reception, they could only wonder what the prestigious Hyuuga family would want.

Hinata steps forward to the records lady, "Hello. I am here for the ledger belonging to Uzumaki Naruto." Her voice is quite, yet respectful. Intending to just get the ledger, look it over and leave.

The receptionist frowns, not looking up from her book, "The demon brat's records are off limits except to people approved by the Hokage."

The venom when saying 'demon brat' was not lost to Hinata who gave a deep frown, "I am approved. I am Hyuuga Hinata. I am here to take over the care of Uzumaki Naruto's records. If I do not receive them I am sure my father or the Hokage will be happy to come here and get them for me, but they will not be happy for having to take time out of their day to come here."

The receptionist stops and sets down here book. She gives Hinata a curt bow, muttering about making a rich family richer and then returns with the ledger, "I am sorry for the wait Hyuuga-himesama." The sarcastic respect dripping off her voice as she speaks.

Hinata nods, a small frown forming at the tone she receives and then opens the ledger. What she found was pure chaos. The figures couldn't possibly be right. As she flips through the two years of active service, namely the past year and the year before leaving to train with Jiraya, even a blind woman could see the mistakes in the ledgers. There were times when Naruto was gone and couldn't access his account that money had been removed. It looked like everyone in the accounting had taken money from Naruto's account at one time or another and a few not in the accounting office. Hinata's face darkens. Not looking up, the shy kunoichi comments softly, "This is useless. The entire ledger is scribbles."

The receptionist gives a shrug and turns back to her book, "It is the ledger of Uzumaki Naruto. He doesn't need the money anyway, he should be dead."

Hinata simply closes the ledger and places it under her arm, "Thank you very much for the ledger. I am sure you will be visited soon by my father." Hinata turns and heads for the door. How could anyone do something like this? It was fundamentally wrong. No, she needed to make sure this lady knew exactly what was going on, "I hope you have your excuses in order. Father will be as displeased as I to know you have been stealing from the future Hyuuga Naruto." The door closes on the now deathly silent room.

The receptionist stares at the door, "Hyuuga Naruto? By the kami…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once outside the tower, Hinata takes another deep breath. That had severely dampened her good mood. How could anyone be so…so…callous in their irresponsibility? It was as if the lady had expected her to just accept the 'mistakes' and continue on as if it wasn't a problem. The accounting people had made a very big mistake in crossing her.

Her thought are interrupted when she realizes she has arrived in the training field once more and the voice of Naruto breaks through her thoughts.

"Hinata…um…sama! You have got to teach me how to do that sometime!" Naruto exclaims. Technically he still had a few moments until the class so he could still be loud, but he was still getting used to all the titles and he'd trying to keep up the respectful speech since the end of the lesson yesterday.

Hinata blushes slightly at the fact that she had not noticed where she was, "Teach you what Naruto-kun?" Her confusion on what he is talking about noticeable on her face.

Naruto smiles brightly, "How you can sneak around like that! I can't even sense you until you're about 2 feet away!"

Hinata shakes her head, "I do not know what you are talking about Naruto-kun. It's not really a technique or anything."

The disappointment is obvious on Naruto's face, "Oh…Well, it's still neat Hinata-sama!" He scratches his head slightly and then beams, "Oh yeah! I thought really hard about what jutsu I could teach you for this and I know just the one."

Hinata stands there and blinks. She really hadn't expected to get anything in exchange other than time with Naruto, "You…you don't have to teach me anything Naruto-kun."

Naruto shakes his head, "Come on Hinata-sama. I'm sure you could learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Your chakra control is awesome!"

The praise draws out more of the blush on Hinata's face, "Naruto-kun, perhaps…something easier." Naruto starts to frown and she can feel her resolve to not learn a forbidden technique melting. "Well, perhaps if we have time after the lessons then you we can see." Oddly enough, Hinata felt none of the usual guilt that accompanied the typical wavering of her resolve.

Naruto starts to nod, then stops himself. He then gives a deep bow as he had been shown numerous times the day before, "Thank you Hinata-sama. Please tell me what the lessons will be today."

Suppressing a giggle, Hinata returns the bow and settles into a kneeling position on the grass, "First we review the lessons from yesterday. Then we will continue with mealtime manners."

Naruto settles next to her, readying himself for more listening.

"When we are done for the morning we will go to one of the more upscale restaurants and test what you have learned." She continues, "After all, I need to ensure you understand everything. Father wishes you to visit the house next Friday for dinner." Hinata continues.

The surprise is written clearly upon Naruto's face. Even he knew the Hyuuga manor was a place that very few were invited to come into for even a little while and he was invited for dinner. The prospect was a little nerve-wracking, especially since he was only just now learning everything the Hyuuga were taught all their lives.

Hinata gives what she hopes is a comforting smile, "Naruto-kun you should not worry. This is another mission and you will do well."

Naruto takes in the smile. He didn't know why, but it really did make him feel better. Hinata just had that effect on him. She always knew what to say to get him to relax and focus, "That's right, because I'm going to be the next Hokage."

The smile on Hinata's face stays as the nods her agreement, "That's right. Now, who eats first at the table?"

Naruto frowns and thinks for a bit, "The person of highest social class or the person who invited you to dinner or the head of the clan."

"That's right." Hinata confirms, "Why do you not stick chopsticks into your rice and leave them there?"

It looked to be a long morning indeed, but sitting with Naruto, Hinata could not help but to think that everything would be fine. To take a cue from Gai-sensei, they both would be geniuses of hard work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once again, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story. It's slow and perhaps each chapter is a bit short, but I am attempting to keep each separate thought in their own, but it would seem that formula is working well.

Still, out of curiosity, I wonder can anyone actually tell me why you aren't supposed to stick chopsticks in rice like bunny ears? I know the answer. I just want to see if anyone else knows. Thank you all, have fun and I'll see you next episode!

Edric Loto


	5. Chap 5: Hyuuga Manor

Hmm….it would seem that my last intro was a bit convoluted. After consulting dictionary-sama I am going to re-place the honorifics/titles. If there is a problem, you may complain to dictionary-sama, not me.

-san: This is the basic honorific that means Mr., Ms, Mrs. and the like. It's also applied to jobs, a few animals and a couple of food. This implies a degree of familiarity with a person. For more formal setting the honorific 'shi' can might be preferred.

-kun: This is an informal honorific that is applied toward males. It is applied toward males of equal or lesser social status and to male children. It is also used in business dealings to address women, particularly younger women, by older males of higher social status.

-chan: This is a pet-name that is typically used for children, animals and people that one has known since they were young. To use –chan for adults tends to involve a level of familiarity and even intimacy, less so for women than for men.

The Japanese media tends to use the term –chan for pre-elementary school children and elementary school girls.

-sensei: Is used to refer to teachers, practitioners of a profession and for figures of authority. This term can be used to show admiration or sarcastically to say that someone is acting full of themselves.

-sama: This honorific is used to address people of higher social status than oneself and in business dealings to address customers. Otherwise it is technically a more formal version of –san. People also use it to address those who have a special talent or those who are particularly attractive. One can also use it in reference to themselves, but this is considered highly egotistical.

-dono: This term comes from the title 'tono' which means lord. (Interestingly enough the two words share the same kanji) It is no longer used in conversation, but I'm using it strictly because of the older origins.

-Iemoto: this is a very polite version of sensei typically used for a high ranking person that heads a school or group involving one of the traditional art forms such as tea ceremony or calligraphy. This title is not used for martial arts.

Hime/himesama: I probably won't use this title for one reason…the usage is questionable. I have seen where it is a noun and I have seen references to it being a title. The honorable dictionary-sama says it's a noun that means "princess, daughter of a high class family". That's how I'll use it until I see something official to contradict me. Anime references and the Wiki are not enough.

Hopefully this listing is more complete and less confusing than my last listing. It's how I'm going to use the titles. Should I find something wrong, I shall update the entire story. I dearly hate making silly mistakes. Hopefully I can find some neat info to include in the next posting.

I would like to congratulate Minako Aino, Typhonis, Minimerc, chumsley, and aki6 for their accurate reply on the exact reason why not to stick the chopsticks into the rice. As for your reply aki6, you do not pass food from chopstick to chopstick because that is how the bones of the dead are passed. A bit morbid, but one must remember the social structure of Japan…hmm…looks like I found my next set of info. Thank you very much for that idea aki6.

I love history, so I tend to enjoy sharing the information I know with others. In this case it should help people understand a bit more of what is happening inside the story as well. I'm done rambling now, see you at the end and enjoy the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5

Hyuuga Manor

The morning passed with little delay. Naruto had indeed taken to learning the basic manners quite well and for that Hinata was extremely pleased. It made life so much easier. Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Though less animated than normal, the tone in his voice and the obvious smile in his eyes let Hinata know that she was not boring. It was either that or he was excited about the prospect of lunch.

Hinata draws the morning lessons to a close, "Naruto-kun, you have a very good grasp of the basics. Manners can only truly be practiced by using them, much like jutsu." She hoped the last bit of comment would drive Naruto to understand the lessons better. Hinata lifts herself from the ground and brushes a few stray blades of grass from her clothing, "I need to run an errand at home. Afterwards, we shall head to lunch. Is that ok Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gives a firm nod of his head while getting up as well, "Yes Hinata-sama." He was slightly surprised how easy it was to be polite once he started. Part of his mind knew for a fact that he would not have made this type of progress if it had been anyone besides Hinata teaching him. He frowns a moment, thinking through everything he had been taught lately, "Hinata-sama, may I have the honor of…escorting you home?"

Mentally Naruto kicked himself. Many of the larger words did not come naturally to him. Whenever he had to pause and search for a word, he felt like an idiot. Uzumaki Naruto did not like to feel like an idiot.

A blush grows upon Hinata's face before she replies, "Yes, I would enjoy the company Naruto-kun." Hinata heads for the exit of the training area and waits, the bit of time waiting for Naruto being enough time to get her imagination under control. Thankfully, that was easier due to the extended bath that morning. Perhaps it would be in her best interests to take those extended baths in the morning and evening while teaching Naruto.

Naruto pauses at the gate next to her, though his mind was more concentrated on exactly what he should be doing. Finally he motions for Hinata to step out first. Once she steps from the training grounds, he follows shortly behind.

Very soon, the Hyuuga manor looms ahead, Naruto steels himself. Now was the hard part of the mission. Careful to stay in correct position, Naruto moves around to open the front gate to the Hyuuga household. The small smile he receives in return lets him know that the movements had been right. It was like seals in a way. Each movement had to be executed in a specific manor. The three years with Jiraya had done wonders on his ability to perform seals and using that same training, he was memorizing the movements. The reasons why each movement was important took a bit longer, although many involved social position and/or the protection of the person of higher social position.

Hinata gives a silent sigh as she clutches Naruto's financial ledger to her. On one hand, it was good to see that Naruto was learning. On the other hand, it was obvious to her that he was doing the right things because he needed to, not because he wanted to do them for her. This simple thought was enough to lower the young Hyuuga's spirits.

The sigh and shifting of Hinata's shoulders had not gone unmissed by Naruto. It was odd. Hinata had been a bit distant the entire day when typically she was very attentive and though not outgoing at least energetic. She had been a puzzle to him all day. Correction, Hinata was ALWAYS a puzzle. Today she was just more than usual. Maybe he wasn't learning fast enough for her? No, that couldn't be it. She always smiled when he did something right and she had smiled most of the morning.

As they both head up the walk, Naruto glances over at the pit of sand that had been finely raked that morning. It looked nice, calming even, though he had no clue what it was. He'd have to ask Hinata later. As the door slides open, Hinata is careful to remove her footwear.

"If you will excuse me Naruto-kun, I must deal with some…business and I shall return…" Hinata states before darting off down the hallway. She had wanted to say more, but any other words would have made it seem more like they were going to the meal as a couple and not just for lunch. While Hinata truthfully had no problem with that, she was not sure of the feelings of her companion. Embarrassment was best felt behind closed doors where none could see.

Hyuuga Hiashi had felt the entrance of the young Uzumaki before he had felt the presence of his own daughter. On a level, he understood the reason why, but the reasons behind his eldest daughters' weakness were evasive. At times, he was almost sure that Hinata was hiding her true abilities. That led to more questions. No, he would find out more information first. Once he has information, then he would speak to his daughter. In the meantime, there was a very important meeting he needed to accomplish at this moment.

From his position on the deck, Hiashi stands and takes the shortcut around the Zen gardens to get to the door. When Naruto turns, Hiashi gives a stern look. At least the boy knew a bit about how to sense others. Considering how uncontrolled Naruto's chakra seemed from a simple glance, this was a small wonder.

Naruto blinks, his mind almost freezing up on him. The sights, the sounds, it was all so alien to him, Now he had the head of the clan looking down at him expecting…crud! He'd almost forgotten! Naruto gives a deep bow, ensuring that his head is raised enough to watch Hiashi's movements. Respectful or not, he was a ninja and a ninja does not give a potential opponent the upper hand. "Hyuuga-dono…have you eaten rice?" He was fairly sure that he was being respectful enough. The sincerity in his voice wasn't there, however as the boy was attempting to make sure he was saying this correctly.

Internally, Hiashi laughs. It would seem that the boy had been paying attention to Hinata after all. He would overlook the lack of sincerity seeing how it looked like the young man was doing his best to remember almost two days of crammed lessons. "Indeed. Uzumaki-san. Have you eaten rice as well?"

Naruto rises a bit. He was torn, did he answer truthfully or did he answer respectfully? Such was not an easy decision, but he did not go back on his word! "I have eaten, Hyuuga-dono. Though I'm not sure ramen is as filling as rice."

The reply would give Hiashi pause. The boy seemed to live off ramen. If what was just said is true then…perhaps the best option would be to ask, "I trust millet is unappetizing."

The face was truly all Hiashi needed to see. Millet, a much cheaper quality version of rice, was probably something the young man could afford. However, it would seem Naruto's encounters were less than satisfactory. Thinking slightly, he could probably imagine why. Instead of compounding the young mans discomfort, he would change the subject. "You are waiting for Hinata-chan are you not?"

That question confused Naruto slightly. He thought the reply would be obvious. However, Hinata had told him it was rude not to give a reply, "Yes Hyuuga-dono. Hinata-sama felt that I should put into practice the lessons I have been learning." Naruto swallows. Dang this was hard to keep up! He wanted to be relaxed, to be himself, but he suspected that doing so would not garner any favor with Hinata's father. If her father didn't like him, then he wouldn't be able to continue the lessons which meant he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Hinata. The last two thoughts gave him pause. He really did need these lessons and being with Hinata was more enjoyable than he had thought. Sure she was shy, but she was his friend and it was really easy to talk to her. It was kind of like talking to Sakura, only not. Gah, more confusion! Best to stick with the mission.

Hiashi nods calmly. Hinata had not told him about this, but if she had factored it into the weekly ledger then he would not argue. The time with Naruto was good for her. He could tell that even if she did not become a better shinobi out of this, she was proving to be an apt teacher. "What do you intend to speak about during your meal?"

Once more Naruto had no answer. To be truthful, the only place he'd ever truly eaten outside his own home was at Ichiraku's. A small frown creeps over his mouth as he replies, "I…I don't know Hyuuga-dono."

Hiashi's eyes narrow very slightly. This was not a good thing to be hearing. While he expected the young man's ability to interact with others to be low, he had not expected it to be nearly nonexistent outside of a mission. Worse was the fact that he had contributed to the problem. However…this could be a good thing. He could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. "Perhaps you should ask Hinata-chan what she likes. After all, she has told me many things about you Uzumaki-san." He then turns stern, his voice even as he adds, "But we cannot allow you to leave the house looking as though you were on a mission. You are going to be eating and conversing, not killing your food." As one of the Branch members passes, Hiashi motions for him to stop. "Take young Uzumaki-san to freshen up and give him something more suitable to wear. If he is to eat with my daughter he shall need to look more presentable.

Naruto's mind races to understand what is happening. This wasn't exactly how he had expected things to work. He was supposed to wait for Hinata and then go to lunch. How did this happen? Why did it happen?

Hiashi heads back toward his sitting with a final bit of warning for Naruto, "I expect Hinata-chan to be telling me good things about the meal Uzumaki-san."

At that, Naruto's mind wonders, _'What did he mean by that?'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata was slightly surprised to find her father to be away from his favorite meditation spot. The room was spacious yet cozy, giving a clear view of the Zen garden and what seemed to be waves of sand surrounding the two stones that represented Izanami and Izanagi. Typically the elder Hyuuga liked to meditate before his mid-day meal.

This was but another thing to add to the growing distress of the younger Hyuuga. Not to mention the fact that Hanabi had been busy muttering something about plans when she had passed her sister in the hall. This was looking far too much like interesting times than Hinata really wished to see in her lifetime. Knowing her father would return shortly, Hinata kneels down upon one of the mats and then sets down the ledger. That…thing…was the main reason her day was shaping out to be poor. It was a thing of dishonor. She touched it because she had to, otherwise it would need to be burned to get rid of the taint of dishonor that clung to the paper.

As she glares at the ledger, Hiashi enters into the room silently and takes his customary spot. The past few days had been educational to say the least. He had always known that Hinata took great pride in running the house efficiently. This had been confirmed the previous night when she had proven her distain for Hanabi's less than favorable antics. He was quite sure that Hinata would make a fine head of the household and an excellent wife despite her build. Now as he saw the ledger, he knew there were larger problems. Hinata was not one known to release any kind of intent of any kind. However, somehow this collection of papers had given Hinata reason to have just the smallest bit of violent intent. It would be best to diffuse this situation quickly and allow his eldest daughter a bit of enjoyment, without worrying about whatever was troubling her. "Daughter, tell me what seems to be the trouble."

Hinata's head jerks up from her reverie. She had been contemplating the best way to destroy the papers along with those that had stolen from Naruto at the same time. While not entirely pretty, she could not resist the thought. After all, it was the law. For the first time, it was anger and not nervousness that caused her to stutter, "F…father, t…they stole from h…him. S…stole from N…U…Uzumaki-san blatantly."

Hiashi visibly frowns. This was a very serious charge that Hinata was bringing up. Stealing held very consequences. "Calm yourself. How much was stolen from Uzumaki-san?"

Silently Hinata opens the ledger and turns it around. Without the stutter, the only outlet for her rage was a visible shaking of her arms, "No less than 20 ryo, though I believe more since some of these mission payments seem to have incorrect figures."

Hiashi did not need to do more than a cursory glance at the ledger. He could tell that nobody would ever give the young shinobi as much money as was taken out at times. Other figures were horribly inaccurate. Two koitome for a C rank mission? Preposterous! Two koitome could barely feed one person for a week. Closing the ledger, he gives a firm nod, "I shall bring this up to the Hokage. Do not worry about this matter any more; I shall personally make sure this is taken care of. However, you have something important to do, do you not?"

Hinata gives a small bow, "Yes father. I left Uzumaki-san at the front door."

"He looked dirty and ragged. I am afraid I insisted that he be cleaned up first." Hiashi comments, turning towards the Zen garden, "It may take a while longer. One of the Branch members saw that we had a little extra in the budget, so I asked for a new kimono for you. I think that it would be more proper for you to wear such for your meal don't you think?"

Hinata stops for a few moments. Her father was doing this? True, much of it was for the honor of the Hyuuga, but it was a bit much. "Thank you father. Not to seem ungrateful, but, why?"

Hiashi smiles, knowing his daughter cannot see and shakes his head, "You are happy in his company. This house could benefit from that happiness. I believe you would enjoy yourself more if he were to look proper and not like some sort of orphan. Of course, if he were to wear proper clothing then you must match. It is to ensure the colors suit the both of you so any corrections can be made by next week."

Hinata can only nod and turns toward the door, only to stop before opening it. "Father. I…I used our family in reference to Uzumaki-san while dealing with the accounting section."

"Then I suppose you shall have to make sure he enjoys the meal." Hiashi replies

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Naruto felt like a half-drowned fox. The two branch family members next to him were ensuring that he was fully cleaned. Even with his insistence that he could wash himself, they had reminded him that they had orders to make sure he was presentable. Obviously, they had a different idea of presentable than he did.

He couldn't help to notice the architecture of the bath-house. The rest of the Hyuuga Manor was made of wood and rice-paper, but the bath-house was made of stone, ensuring that the water inside was hot and the air within was similarly toasty. Each corner of the bath-house had a vase that looked to be generations old. The Hyuuga certainly knew how to live in style. He wasn't sure anyone else in the village had stuff like this. Not that he could truly compare this to the public bath-house. He didn't usually have enough money to go there and even if he did they usually didn't let him in.

One of the Hyuuga shakes his head, "Uzumaki-san you should really be more studious in cleaning. Perhaps your smell is what keeps Hinata-sama from asking you to visit."

Naruto blinks, that certainly wasn't what he had expected them to talk to him about.

The other Hyuuga nods, "Indeed Uzumaki-san. Your clothing seems to have been washed in the river as well. If you need, you are free to bring your things here to be cleaned."

Naruto blinks again, opening his mouth to complain before he is dunked under the water. As he sputters to the surface, the first Hyuuga smiles, "Uzumaki-san. Perhaps you do not realize it, but Hinata-sama has been looking forward to this meal with you."

Naruto sputters a bit, spitting out the last of the water in his mouth, "She has?"

The Hyuuga nods, taking some pumice and scrubbing Naruto's back, "Indeed. If she were not pre-occupied with so many things these past few days I am sure she would be dancing on air right now."

Naruto is dunked unto the water once more to get rid of the soap. As he surfaces again the Hyuuga continues, "In fact, I'm surprised she picked such a plain place for you two to eat at. I would think that she would want to impress you much more."

Naruto shakes his head. This was even more confusing than the conversation with Hiashi, "Plain? Impress me? She doesn't need to impress me."

The Hyuuga laughs and shakes his head, "It's not a matter of need Uzumaki-san. It's a matter of want. She wishes for you to know that you are one of her precious people without making it blatant." Sure he was understating things a bit, but the man figured the poor boy needed to be brought up to speed slowly. "Anyway, Uzumaki-san. If you like, Hyuuga-sama has stated that you are free to use the bath-house here whenever you like. Also, it would be our honor to wash your clothes for you. We only wish one thing from you."

Naruto raises a brow. He knew thee was a catch! There was always a catch when people were nice to him. Well, except Hinata. Hinata was Hinata, a little weird, a little shy, but she was one of his precious people. She treated him with respect; she was the first to treat him with respect. "And what's that?" Naruto asks blandly. Assured they would ask something impossible from him.

Another Hyuuga brings in a set of black and orange clothing. The Hyuuga motions for Naruto to leave the water, "It is but a small offering, but we hope that you will accept this."

Naruto blinks. He'd seen these types of clothing before. It was a lot more formal than he was used to. Still the simple fact was he had nothing to offer in return. "I can't accept this. I have nothing that you would want."

The Hyuuga Branch member gives a broad smile, "On the contrary, you can do something that we would like very much. Ensure Hinata-sama has a pleasant afternoon."

Naruto nods and steps forward, taking the clothing into both hands, "Then I am thankful for your generous gift. My own gift will be small compared to your generosity." Internally Naruto grimaces. While ritualistically correct, what they were asking for was slightly confusing. He looks at the clothing, slowly realizing that the he was confused as how to actually wear the clothing as well. As if on cue, the Hyuuga member steps forward to assist…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata looks at the kimono on her bed. Orange with black lotus prints upon it. It was a unique print to say the least.

Carefully, she removes her normal clothing to change. Everything needed to be done properly, especially if Naruto had been cleaned up as well. The thought of Naruto looking proper causes a giggle to escape her mouth and a blush upon her cheeks. It would certainly be interesting to see. Hinata smiles as she adds the under-layers of clothing. At least in a kimono her entire body was hidden. There would be no self-consciousness about her figure while eating and that was a blessing all in itself. Finally when the loose fabric covers her, Hinata takes a look into the mirror to ensure all is correct, including the elaborate bow she had managed to tie just for Naruto.

Now all that was left was to head out to the entryway to meet with Naruto. Would he understand everything that had happened since coming to the manor? She resigned herself to the knowledge that Naruto probably did not. She was fairly sure he would understand after more lessons.

Hinata slides her feet into a pair of slippers and heads for the entryway. The Zen Garden would relax her if nothing else. However, the sight at the front gate causes her to pause, etching itself permanently into Hinata's mind. She knew for a fact that she would need a long soak tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, technically this is a direct continuation of the last chapter and the next will pick up exactly where this one stopped. Is it a cliffhanger? Yes. Is the cliffhanger evil? Yes. Why did I do it? It's the end of my thought process on this subject. The next part of this 'day', as it were, will be geared differently and I really hate to confuse subjects in my mind, it is bad enough I mix tenses in my head and in my writing. By the way, my wife says I mix tenses in normal speech as well, so we're all out of luck there.

While typically I update every week or so, the next chapter will probably be a bit earlier due to most of being already in my head. I doubt I'll hear complaints.

One thing I would like to bring up is my need for a pre-reader for my other story. It's for a dual reason which I would not like to bring up in any form other than direct conversation. So, if anyone wants to be the pre-reader, I'm open for volunteers.

That's all out of me for now, so everyone have fun and I'll see you around!

Edric Loto


	6. Chap 6: Meal Lessons

Welcome to this chapter of The Hyuuga Way. As I stated in my last chapter, I will be going over a little bit of the culture I am using for this particular fiction. This is mostly because there are multiple social structures that have existed in Japan over the various eras.

I am using the Edo period social structure. The Edo Period is one of the most well documented social structures from Japan. I mean this in a sense that it covers those people that were not nobles. It is for this completeness that I use this particular social structure. This social structure is based off of Confucian shouldnot to be confused with Shinto or Buddhism which are both religions.

Without further rambling, here is the social structure…

The Noble Class- Some people may call it the Samurai class, I beg to differ. Daimyo were not necessarily Samurai. The Emperor technically belongs to this class and is the highest ranking. Then the Daimyo are the next highest and the Samurai fall under both of them.

The Peasant Class: This actually amounted to about 80-90 of the population. They were the ones who paid the taxes and generally did everything. This group is actually 3 different groups that influence day to day operations of life.

The Farmer is highest since everyone needs to eat.

Then there are Craftsmen who create useful items for the home.

Finally, there are merchants who don't actually make anything, but instead sell what others have crafted. It wasn't until the transfer of wealth from rice to money that the merchant class became more respected.

Outside these boundaries are two other classes.

The Entertainer Class: This class involves all those who do not actually create something, but are still appreciated. Geisha, entertainers and minstrels all fall under this class. While technically they can be killed without problems, it's not a good idea to kill the favorite Geisha of a Samurai. Another name for this class is hinin or "non-people" since they don't actually exist in the order.

The Eta Class: Basically this class does all the "dirty work" of society. Tanners, slaughters (you know the people who cut up chickens and pigs before they get packaged in the stores?), and undertakers are all under this class. Pretty much anything that has to deal with touching a dead body, an action that no respectable person would do.

Now you know, and knowing is half the battle!With myobligatory 80's reference out of the way, I would like to comment that technically Naruto would have started in the Eta Class. By becoming a ninja his social status would have risen. Seeing as it's a Ninja village I would expect that the ninja would take the place of Samurai. This situation would normally be impossibility except that he had help from the Third Hokage. That goes into laws…and feudal Japanese law is VERY confusing. This is due to a combination of things. The first being the person of higher social status is always telling the truth over the person of lower, the second being the concept of "face" which is not typically understood in the western world.

Face tends to translate as sincerity. The illusion of sincerity does more for a person than the actual truth. Allow me to give a small example.

A Samurai dislikes the decisions of his Daimyo. He tells his friends this, his friends tell the geisha this, and somehow or another it gets back to the Samurai's lord. When questioned, the Samurai tells his Daimyo that he never said such a thing. This is where "face" comes in. As long as the Samurai still completed his duties without question and gives the illusion of unwavering loyalty to his Daimyo the Daimyo will write it off as nothing but hearsay.

Another example is a drunken Samurai who kills someone in a fit of anger. While everyone KNOWS the Samurai was drunk and everyone KNOWS that the Samurai killed the person nobody will speak up to get the Samurai in trouble. Typically the Samurai will quietly pay the family for their loss (typically in animals and/or rice) and the entire situation is forgotten.

Now that my ramblings are done…must resist…I never came across the words in the manga, but what the heck! Time to continue with the story! Believe it! See you at the end with the Loto guide to Sushi types. Trust me…you'll probably need it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THE HYUUGA WAY

Chapter 6: Meal lessons

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to think of these more formal clothes he had been given and is now currently wearing. His normal outfit was a little baggy, but this was beyond his normal allowance of baggy. The hakima and the weird pants that he had underneath had a dual usage as far as he could tell, and both these uses were in his own benefit. The first benefit was that his legs were hidden, meaning that if he made any small mistakes nobody would notice. The second benefit seemed to be that because of the bagginess, even if he wore this to official functions he could hide small weapons. He certainly couldn't complain.

The large shirt-thing he now wore was certainly new to him as well. Like the pants, it was baggy, but not overly so and it made his shoulders seem much wider. The cloth was a nice as well, obviously made for the weather since he had heard something about a winter weight style as well. He hadn't heard the exact type of shirt he was wearing, but he was fairly certain it had a special name.

Now, as he waited near the door for Hinata once more, his mind turned to think. Things moved fast in fights, but he'd never had anything move this fast outside of a mission. Konoha was always the calm in the storm so to speak. Worse, at the moment, was that he couldn't yell or rant or do any of the things that he would normally do to let off steam. In a sense, he was trapped. Trapped by rules that he knew should not be broken while at the Hyuuga Manor but did not fully understand. Did Hinata feel trapped like this at times? If she did, could he help her feel less trapped?

The sound of steps interrupts his thoughts. _'Hinata'_ He assures himself before turning.

Hinata could not help but to stare. Naruto stood not 10 feet from her dressed in a manner that many Hyuuga would be proud to see. The baggy clothing might hide much of Naruto's body, but that was fine for her imagination. In fact, it only helped to make her imagination start to wander. Slowly, the young heiress' face turns from pale to red to pure crimson.

Typically Naruto would ask if Hinata was feeling ok. However this time he was a little distracted to comment. Especially with Sakura on his Team, Naruto felt that seeing a girl would be no big deal. As he takes in the lovely black lotus print on Hinata's orange kimono, his teenage mind could not help but to remember a few things Jiraiya had told him. Quickly he shakes his head to get rid of the perverted thoughts. What would Hinata think if she knew? He didn't know, but he doubted it would be good.

Naruto's motion shakes Hinata from her thoughts as well. She would definitely need a long soak in the furo tonight. Part of her mind shifts to the matters at hand, another part was debating if she should thank her father or exact vengeance as only the lady of the house could do.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready to head out?" Hinata asks quietly, her head turned down to the ground slightly in an effort to hide what blush was left on her cheeks.

Naruto returns the comment with a firm nod. Hopefully food would be enough to distract his mind. His mind deciding that kimono's are an evil creation, "I'm ready whenever you are Hinata-sama."

As the two head from the Hyuuga manor, a sly grin crosses the face of the young kunoichi known as Hyuuga Hanabi. She did not need to directly embarrass them at the meal that was her current project. No, she could ensure that her sister would embarrass herself and likely the lowly Naruto at the same time. Her family would be pleased to be rid of the hinin known as Uzumaki Naruto.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bluffing was one of the lessons learned in the Shinobi Academy. Today, Naruto planned on putting those lessons to good use. He also intended to talk to those Hyuuga Branch family members again. Obviously the Hyuuga had a funny idea of what was considered an average restaurant.

The place looked modest on the outside, but once past the koi moat and through the sliding doors it was positively huge compared to any eating establishment that the blond ninja had ever been.

There wasn't a stool in sight. In fact each place seemed to have individual sitting pads among the modest tables. What really drew in Naruto's attention were the fine wall scrolls and the giant fish tank that was filled withother koi thatseemed tobe happy inside the building. To be truthful, even being inside the restaurant without getting yelled at was impressive to Naruto, muchmore being in one that was 'modest'. Had he not been trying to keep him jaw from dropping, he might have wondered what the Hyuuga would call extravagant. His bluffing practice was in trying not to look fully astounded by his surroundings.

Hinata did not need to hear words. The expression on Naruto's face was enough to please her. She was now certain that Naruto would be on his best behavior. This was actually one of Hinata's favorite places to eat when she got the chance. The people were friendly and it had a balance of elegance and simplicity that she enjoyed. However, she normally ate here alone or on occasion with her team. This would be the first time she brought Naruto. The face of the manager seems slightly cross as he walks across the establishment toward the two young shinobi.

The manager gives a bow and then addresses Hinata. Naruto had long since proven himself as an able shinobi. The current list that most attributed to him was the defeat of Hyuuga Neji, the defeat of Gaara and a tie with Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's power was not questioned. Naruto's loyalty was not in question. Nay, the manager gave voice to his worries quietly, "Hinata-sama, while perhaps it is not my place, why have you brought him here? I am afraid he might disturb the other customers…"

Hinata's eyes narrow ever so slightly. She knew full well of the worries the manager was addressing, "Uzumaki-san has been taking lessons from me, which have been going quite well. As for any other concerns, as long as there is no fighting we both shall be content to be peaceful." Now was Hinata's turn to practice her bluffing, "Of course, if there is a problem with Uzumaki-san eating here, I can take my business elsewhere and recommend the same to the rest of my family."

The manager quickly shakes his head and motions for her to pick a table, "Hinata-sama I would never turn away any friend of yours. I believe the table near where Koichi-san likes to swim is available for the afternoon."

Hinata gives a small bow, "Thank you for your generosity. I am sure that we shall enjoy the meal."

Moving past the manager, Hinata heads for the table.

At the moment he sees the bow, Naruto stops a broad, mischievous grin. This would be rich! The greatest prank ever played on anyone and all he had to do was be polite! It would astound them all! Stepping forward, Naruto gives the manager a deep respectful bow, "Thank you very much Manager-sama. I shall work to be worthy of the honor of eating at your establishment."

Internally, Naruto was laughing as hard as possible. The bewilderment on the managers' face was priceless! Who knew it could be so much fun to be nice? This could indeed be interesting.

Hinata motions to the spot away from the door. For a moment Naruto thinks, then realizes what needs to be done. With a small nod, he sits on the far side facing the door, "Thank you very much for inviting me Hinata-sama."

Hinata settles onto her own spot and replies, "You are very welcome Naruto-kun. Is there anything you would like to eat in particular?"

Naruto's mouth opens, ready to give his typical loud and boisterous reply. No! The illusion must be maintained! His typical reply is instead replaced with, "I have never eaten in a place like this. Maybe you should order for us?" Naruto gives a small sigh. That could have been said more respectfully. So many of the words either seemed so new to him or just didn't seem to fit in his speech right. There would be a lot more practice to be had. Still, the small smile Hinata gifts him with was certainly enough to ease his fears of having made a mistake.

As one of the serving girls sets and pours the tea, Hinata softly whispers what he suspects to be their order. He'd never figure out how girls do that. Sometimes girls were loud and painful and then others, like Hinata, were quiet and mysterious and slightly weird. Still, he would not and truthfully could not take back what he had said long ago, he liked the weird girl.

There is a motion to the side of Naruto's eye, causing the shinobi to turn his head and look at a large gold and white koi. It was a huge fish, easily over a foot long, much bigger than the ones outside. Hinata gives a small cough to draw back Naruto's attention. Sheepishly, Naruto turns back and lifts the tea cup to his mouth, allowing Hinata to drink at her leisure. "Sorry, Hinata-sama…the fish popped up out of nowhere and…"

Hinata nods and smiles, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. Koichi-san likes to meet people who sit at this table. It is said that Koichi-san has been in this restaurant for over 100 years."

Naruto looks at the koi once more, "Really? He doesn't look that old to me."

"Legends say that a koi can live thousands of years. I'm sure Koichi-san will still be around for a while." Hinata carefully lifts her tea cup to her lips. Green tea with a hint of jasmine exactly what she needed to keep calm. Bless the waitress. She would definitely be getting receiving a little extra money.

This definitely perked Naruto's interests. He'd have to ask about it later though, because he was sure the more he knew the more he'd want to yell about it. Subject change time. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime." Now how to actually change the subject? Something simple, something intelligent… "Do you eat here a lot?" Something that wasn't that line. He could almost feel the hit Sakura would certainly give him if it ever got back to her.

Hinata nods. This was a change for Naruto. She had thought that questions about the koi would be able to fill most of the afternoon and he was asking about her? A small blush tints her cheeks, "Not too often, but I enjoy the duck with glass noodles and mushrooms. Why do you ask?"

She would have to ask that wouldn't she? He certainly couldn't tell her that her father had suggested it. "Well, we're friends right? While walking here I kind of realized I don't really know much about you. This would be a good time to fix that."

Hinata stops to look at Naruto. She wasn't prepared for this! Sure she'd been thinking about it for over 4 years, but she wasn't ready! What if she said something wrong? What if she couldn't answer a question? "Yes, this would be a good time to talk." What if she said something like that? This had to be the weakness her father had been telling her about. "I actually like to sit near the fish tank. The blue water is calming..."

Naruto almost gives a breath of relief. Now he had something to work with instead of trying to find something to talk about. "If you like water, I know a spot over by the stream. It's a little out of the way, but I can hide there and relax."

At the mention of hide, Hinata covers her mouth and giggles as she imagines Naruto huddled near the stream after a prank. "Hide? So you have a specific place you go when you don't want to be found?"

Naruto nods firmly, "Well, if a spot works, why abandon it? Hey, I thought we were supposed to be talking about you?"

"Sorry…" Hinata replies, blushing once more and taking a sip of tea to keep from saying more.

Naruto shakes his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, but the subject kind of changed fast." Naruto leans back, moving out of the way as the waitress sets a plate of mixed sushi between them, then sets a small tray in front of each shinobi before excusing herself. "You know, I probably wouldn't have picked up on the subject change a week ago." Naruto admits and then points to the sushi, "Ok, I know what this is, but I'm guessing there's a lesson here."

Hinata nods, pleased to see Naruto utilizing the intelligence she had seen him usemostly for jutsu, fighting and pranks before. "Yes. Sushi has a few rules. Some of which you may enjoy. There are two ways to eat sushi. The first is to use your chopsticks and the second is to use your fingers. Either way is correct, but many people who profess to be sushi connoisseurs say that eating them with your fingers is the best way. Also, sushi is to be eaten in one bite. If it's too large for one bite, you need to cut it in half with your chopsticks." She looks down slightly, "Sadly, I've never mastered that art."

Naruto nods, taking in the information, then gestures to the tray, "So what's this for?"

"If you wish to have soy sauce with your sushi, you put the sauce in the tray and then place your sushi in the soy sauce for a moment before eating. If you want extra wasabi on your sushi, mix it in the soy sauce. Be careful…wasabi is very spicy and most sushi already has some in it."

Carefully, Hinata reaches over and lifts one of the rolls and places it in her mouth. All things considered, Naruto found this slightly entertaining. While still following the rules, Hinata had put an entire sushi roll in her mouth and was now chewing, the entire effect not entirely unlike like watching a squirrel chew upon a nut. Although he had to admit watching Hinata with the sushi was far cuter.

Still getting used to the large shirt, Naruto reaches over for one of the same rolls and pops it into his mouth. The flavor was…interesting. It was subtle, a hint of fish flavor and another taste he really couldn't place. Swallowing Naruto looks over to Hinata, "So…what is it exactly?"

"This is a Tekka Nori-Maki. Basically it's rice wrapped around tuna. The seaweed wraps around it to make it aesthetically pleasing. There are also Kani and Sake Nori-Maki on the plate." Hinata explains, carefully lifting another of the rolls and then eating it slowly.

Naruto looks at the sushi in disbelief, "I never actually had rice like this. While I was training with er...um…Jiraiya-sensei…I ate a bit of plain rice. He told me never to put soy sauce over the plain white rice. But we never had anything fancy like this.Those three yearswere really just a lot of training. I guess you eat like this a lot."

Quickly Hinata shakes her head, "No Naruto-kun, I usually eat very plain meals. There are times that my family eats more fancy foods, which is mostly when there are guests over or when we visit some of the village council or the Hokage. It's a necessity, but we don't eat like this all the time." Hinata's mind races, now Naruto thought that she was used to meals like this all the time! Could she have a made a more horrible mistake? She didn't want to seem like a high-and-mighty council member.

Naruto nods, trying to sort out the reaction. Hinata had answered much more quickly than usual. It was like when Sakura was trying to deny something. "Ok, so you eat more plain foods at home. What about ramen? Everyone eats ramen right?" He takes another piece of sushi and chews on it while he waits for a response.

Hinata's mind slows down to a more reasonable pace. At least Naruto didn't think they ate like this every day. That was definately a good thing. The question about ramen was probably out of curiousity, but she was thankful for it. "We have ramen once in a while. Father says it is to remind us that a shinobi cannot always be picky about their foods." Her tone hushes just a bit so that only Naruto can hear, "Personally, I believe he enjoys ramen with chicken. He requests it for lunch on occasion."

Naruto's face brightens at this revelation. Even the Hyuuga family ate ramen. He was indeed safe no matter where he went. Finishing the bite of sushi he replies, "Jiraiya-sensei had me eating a variety of foods while I was with him for training. I enjoyed a few, but as soon as I came back to Kanohagakure I never had enough money to afford anything more than ramen." He honestly didn't think it was a big deal. After all, it's how it had always been.

Once more Hinata stops. She needed to tell him about his finances, but what would he think? Would he be happy? Would he be indifferent? There was only one way to find out, "N…Naruto-kun…about your f…finances…" Hinata mentally curses. That damned stutter again. She really needed to stop that when she got emotional.

The stutter was a warning for Naruto. Over the past few days he rarely heard Hinata stutter in his presence. When she did, it was about something she was truly uncomfortable with. Why would his finances do that?

Taking another breath Hinata relaxes, takes a sip of tea and remembers her talk with her father. She would not be weak on this subject. "Naruto-kun, I will be taking over your finances from now on…if you don't mind of course." For a moment she taps her two fingers together, a nervous habit of which she resorted to on occasion.

Naruto found the fidgeting cute for some reason. Although he couldn't watch it long. The place her fingers fidgeted…it just wasn't right to look there for long. There was something more important t the moment anyway, otherwise his eyes might linger for just a few moremoments, "My finances? But that means you'll have to talk to the creepy finance ghoul. You don't have to go through that." To be truthful, Naruto hated tovisit the finance lady. She was mean and spiteful to everyone, but especially to him. He couldn't count the amount of times the lady had yelled at him just for asking for his weekly allowance.

Turning slightly shy, Hinata shakes her head, "Naruto…the folder I had earlier was your finances. I…already talked to the lady and got them."

The look of astonishment on Naruto's face is clear. Then it turns into a broad smile. Knowing that he wanted to yell, Naruto takes another sushi and eats it before speaking, "Hinata you're awesome. I hate the creepy accounting ghoul and you got what you wanted out of her. I think she has some kind of weird genjutsu to scare people off."

Hinata's face threatens to turn a deep crimson at the praise, but the current subject is thankfully interrupted by the arrival of a couple of plates of food along with an empty plate for each of the young ninjas and a pot of rice.

Naruto looks at the food and then picks up his chopsticks. "Let me see if I remember right. This is the 'take what you want to eat, but remember to eat everything on your plate' style place right?"

Hinata picks up her own chopsticks and begins to serve herself a plate, "That is correct Naruto-kun. Feel free to eat the duck with glass noodles and the sweet and sour chicken."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Hinata and Naruto eat, the others in the restaurant can only watch in awe. Truly the Hyuuga girl was more powerful than any had suspected. Naruto was being polite, quiet and eating at a reasonable pace which seemed to only happen with her around.

The manager smile, truly this could be a sign. Koichi-san seemed to take a liking to Naruto as well and for the manager that was an omen. From now on, the young Naruto would be quite welcome to eat here. As long as he kept up his manners of course. It seemed that a few people had told others about the Kyuubi boy behaving and they had come in…the boy was good for business. Yes, he would have to thank them both somehow at a later time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I apologize for this chapter being later than I had expected, even though I knew exactly what I wanted to type. I got distracted by two things that I loved from my childhood. The first being the TV show ALF. The second…the intro song to "Greatest American Hero" which is another favorite. There are still a few more plot points I wish before we actually get into the dinner with Naruto at the Hyuuga household. That leaves...umm...carry the one...divide by ramen...looks like about 10 days or so. No I won't be typing out what happens each day, I'm going to skip a few days here and there.

On an interesting note I found out about a series called World Ninja War Jiraiya. Then supposedly there's a legend about someone named Jiraiya who is married to a lady named Tsunade. Coincidence? Perhaps or perhaps not, you decide…

Anywho…Next chapter…the thing we all really want to see…the fate of the accounting department ghoul and everyone else that stole from Naruto! What? You thought Naruto and Hinata would kiss or something? Have fun!

Edric Loto


	7. Chap 7: Cleanup

Well, first things first. Let me clear up a few things.

There will be no kissing in the foreseeable future. None. Zero. Zip. There might be a hug in the semi-near future, but no kissing. The mention in the last chapter was a bad joke.

The way I figure, Naruto would be happy not to have the see the creepy finance lady again. I know once this chapter is over I'll be glad I won't have to deal with her for at least a little while longer.Creepy, creepy lady.

I would like to thank ArmorOfGeddon and Saotome Kyuubi for their information on the legend. I love legends and mythology and this tidbit of info is something that I appreciate very much.

I am sorry to say that ALF is no longer on the TV, but they are selling the collected seasons and even the collections of the ALF animated series! The world is good. Now if only I could get the US stores over here in Germany to carry the Naruto anime and EBGames to actually deliver my videogames I'd be all set. Ah well, Shonen Jump it is!

It was brought up about the anachronisms in Naruto and that the time period I'm using doesn't fully fit. Some will like what I've done, some will not, but since I haven't done much outside of just the Hyuuga family and Naruto…well…the rest remains to be seen. Still, I'll probably keep the older rules. I know them a lot better and for some weird reason I just can't see any society with Ninja being too overly advanced past the feudal era. By the way, you won't see anything with beef either. I'm sure some of you might be able to guess way. I'll give you a hint. It's a history thing too. Anyway, I write for the fun of it and I fully intend to keep having fun.

There are some things I'm going to attribute to something being Anime. I saw a reference to Rock Lee commenting about not being drunk due to being underage. I personally find this quite funny and wonder if that's what it says in the original Japanese or if it's a Fox-ism, kind of like all the guns being taken out of Yu-Gi-Oh. I ramble once more though. My sincerest apologies.

Now for a quick rundown on Sushi for all those curious about such things! I love my foodstuffs. I will not profess that this is all inclusive, but it should cover the basics and then some.

Sushi in and of itself refers to the vinagered rice that the fish is served on. The preparation isn't actually Japanese either, instead dating back to 7th century China.

The first are the types of sushi styles. The classic Nori-Maki is the standard 'something' wrapped in rice wrapped in seaweed. This is also known as a "roll". Usually when ordered, these sushi are served in groups of six. General "fillings" are as follows; Kani (Crabmeat), Kappa (Cucumber), Sake (Salmon), Tekka (Tuna), Ebi (Scampi/shrimp) and Saba (Mackerel and Onion).

Another popular group is Nigiri, which is the classical fish on top of a clump of vinegar-rice. When ordered on their own, these sushi are served in sets of two. Common versions are; Sake (Salmon), Maguro (Tuna), Kani (Crabmeat), Toro (Fatty Tuna), Amaebi (raw Shrimp), Ebi (Scampi), Saba (Mackerel), Hamachi (Yellowtail), Tako (Octopus), Ika (Cuttlefish, also known as squid), Hotategai (Scallop), Inari (Tofu), Tamago (Egg), and Tobiko (Flying-Fish Roe…otherwise known as fish eggs. This particular version is a bit of rice, wrapped with a piece of seaweed higher than the rice to hold the eggs in. It's not bad, but definitely takes a little getting used to if you aren't used to eating such things).

There are other versions of sushi; such as Temaki (Kind of like sushi in an ice cream cone style seaweed wrap, usually contains a veggie and a particular meat), Inside-Out-Maki (which are covered in Flying Fish Roe or Sesame on the outside instead of seaweed), Bara (sushi rice and the ingredients mixed together, kind of like a rice salad), Chirashi (a bowl of rice with layers of fish on top), Futo-Maki (much like a Nori-maki but larger so as to have more ingredients), Inari (fluffy, brown fried tofu stuffed with sushi rice), Tazuni (This version has multiple layers of fish cut so that each layer is visible. Also known as the rainbow roll) and the Sushi sandwich (which is a layer of meat and veggie with rice patties instead of bread and a seaweed layer on top so that your hands don't touch the rice. I personally haven't had this. The only one I'd eat is the Alps Sushi Sandwich which has Salmon and Avocado, but I much prefer the Nori-Maki and Nigiri).

Of course, if you don't like the rice and just want the fish you can always order Sashimi. This is the sliced or prepared fish that would be added onto sushi rice.

There you have it folks! That is my quick reference chart to Sushi. Eat it in good health. Remember, mix the wasabi in soy sauce before eating and always eat it in one bite! It's much easier than trying to cut it in half with chopsticks. Also, make sure to not drown your sushi in soy sauce, it covers the flavor of the fish since Nigiri should be placed fish side into the soy sauce. See you at the end of the fic!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THE HYUUGA WAY

Chapter 7: Cleanup

There are some things that shinobi are not truly trained in, they just pick it up as a manner of survival. Recognizing the difference between Hyuuga Hiashi's normal walk and his business walk counted as one of those things. Not a single Chunin or Jonin in the Hokage tower could actually tell you a time when they had seen the face of Hiashi happy, sad, or angry. Usually his face was one of irritation at having to deal with those lesser than him. Or, as some younger ones would put it so as not to have the Hyuuga seem so scary, perhaps he had indigestion problems. Either way, irritation or gas, people made way for Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi stops in front of the accounting office. Perhaps a personal visit would be in order before he visited the Hokage and let Tsunade talk them as well. His mind made up, Hiashi enters the accounting section.

The accounting office itself is not much to look at. The room is blank, sterile, almost like a hospital room, only less friendly. To someone as in touch with chakra as Hiashi, the entire room seemed off, though the Byakugan did not pick up anything out of the ordinary. Still, he didn't wish to stay any longer than he needed. The same lady as previous sits behind the desk reading her book, not bothering to look up. While not actually old, the accounting lady preferred to keep her hair in a style that looked as though her black hair were dead, the strands limply falling about. Whether purposefully placed makeup or genjutsu, her face was not entirely a pretty sight that made one think of reconsidering why they visited this room in the first place. These things, combined with her wraithlike build, had earned the accounting lady the nickname Ghoul. She never once bothered to correct anyone.

Hiashi strides up to the front desk, "I wish to speak to the one my daughter visited this morning."

Without looking up the lady replies, "You're speaking to her. What did you want?"

Hiashi blinks. This lady dared speak to him in such a disrespectful tone? "I am Hyuuga Hiashi. I wish to speak to you about the finances of Uzumaki Naruto.

"So speak already." The ghoul replies, waving one of her hands as if she were bored, "Don't count on your name meaning anything in here, the only thing that matters is numbers in this office."

Such…such insolence!

If eyes could kill, the narrowing of Hiashi's eyes would have killed the lady many times over. "You realize that the amount missing from Uzumaki-san's account is plenty enough to request your immediate execution."

Once more the ghoul shrugs, "Request all you like. The probability of such a request actually being accepted by the Hokage is about 23.769. The probability of you accepting that figure is about 5 plus or minus 0.01. Like I said, the only things that matter in this room are numbers. Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do than to deal with rich families feigning outrage because they aren't getting more money."

Hiashi takes a breath, "No, I'm not here because of the money. I'm here because of how you took the money. Such blatant lying on an official document is an outrage. The stealing is just your secondary offense. Since we have nothing more to speak of, I shall take my leave. I can assure you there is a 100 chance that even if the Hokage doesn't come down to talk Tsunade-sama will come down to speak with you. Tsunade-sama might be better seeing how the Hokage must leave violence at the door most times."

His piece said, Hiashi leaves the accounting room. He lets a small smile creep over his face. The accounting lady probably didn't realize that Tsunade could act as Naruto's guardian and not just as the Hokage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsunade was bored, buried under paperwork and worst of all sober. She honestly did not have as much paperwork as it looked like, but Tsunade had long since found the wonders of having people believe she was busier than she actually was. It kept the riffraff out.

She looks up over the mountain of papers at the door, hearing Shizune arguing with someone. Hiashi was here. Few others would argue with Shizune in such an even tone.

"Let him in!" Tsunade calls to Shizune and then dismisses the genjutsu that gave the illusion of so much paperwork. The Hyuuga could probably see through the illusion anyway so there was really no point in keeping it up.

Hiashi steps into the office, giving a bow to Tsunade and settling himself on the ground to calm himself. "Hinata-chan has found a small…discrepancy in Uzumaki-san's finances."

Tsunade raises a brow. Hiashi had a penchant for understatement when it came to problems, "How small of a discrepancy are we talking about Hyuuga-san?"

"Hinata-chan tells me that there is no less than 20 ryo missing, although I would suspect more. She was clearly shaken when speaking with me this morning and I cannot say that she would be able to clearly examine the rest of the ledger." Hiashi explains calmly. Tsunade was an emotional person. He knew his calmness on the subject would do nothing less than enrage her.

"Let me see the ledger." Tsunade growls.

How DARE they!

Stealing from a Leaf shinobi…There will be hell to pay, but not until after they pay both her and Naruto. Flipping through the ledger, Tsunade comments, "Did you speak to them yet?"

This was where his even tone would need to be flawless. It would not do to let her know the accounting ghoul had upset him, "Yes Hokage-sama. They told me there was little chance of there being any kind of repercussion. I believe I was also told that the odds were not in favor of them getting the maximum punishment."

Tsunade's head whips up, "WHAT!"

Internally Hiashi smirks. _'Bingo.'_

"Why I ought to….SHIZUNE-CHAN!" Tsunade roars. The accounting people would know what happens when you upset Tsunade. There would be no mercy now, for once Tsunade had a sure bet.

Shizune opens the door, "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade's smile turns quite malicious. Yes, winning bets were always better when all the cards were exactly right. "Shizune-chan, get me Ibiki-san. I can't read all these names and I want to know who each of them are. We'll solve this problem one way or the other…"

Tsunade then turns to Hiashi and gives a smile, "I thank you for the information Hyuuga-san. We will deal with this problem immediately."

Hiashi stays as Shizune heads out of the office to get Ibiki. Once the door closes Hiashi speaks once more, "But the way, I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to a few more wagers?"

Tsunade settles for a moment. She had been surprised when Hiashi had given her the offer of training Naruto in etiquette in exchange for him marrying Hinata. At the same time, they had placed bets on how long it would take Naruto to learn. "Oh? Why the sudden gambling streak Hyuuga-san?"

Hiashi rests back on his feet and gives a small shrug, "If I am to bet on the future of the clan, I wish to bet big. If you are not feeling lucky I could retract the offer."

"State your bet Hyuuga-san. Naruto-kun will not let me down." Tsunade says firmly. With just the two of them in the room, it seemed to look much more like two parents gambling the future of their children instead of the Hokage and the Head of the Hyuuga Main Branch speaking.

Hiashi nods, "I believe you have already won the first bet. Naruto-kun will be more than ready to act correctly in his first formal meal at the Hyuuga manor when I formally introduce him to a few of our closer relatives. I shall have the sake delivered to your residence tomorrow."

Tsunade nods pleased that the bet had been won, but Hiashi had yet to speak of this second bet.

"I wish to offer two wagers. The first, I wish to wager upon how well Naruto-kun will take the information of the engagement. My bet is that he will not take it well at all. Naruto-kun is far too independent to truly like the idea of an arranged marriage."

Tsunade scratches her chin. She knew that as well. Hmmm, how could she turn things to her favor in this bet? After a few seconds deliberation Tsunade nods, "I shall wager that Naruto-kun will be fine with the arranged marriage after someone speaks to him about it. I propose that Neji-kun explain about arranged marriages. After all, isn't he to be married shortly after the agreement is sealed for Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun?"

Hiashi gives a frown. He hadn't expected Tsunade to give a deal like that. It would not be in his favor at all, but then again…"Very well, I accept that wager at the same terms as the previous. My second wager is about Hinata-chan however."

"Hmm?" This piqued Tsunade's curiosity. Hiashi was not normally one to bet mention his eldest child.

"One of the extended family that lives out of the village wishes to test Hinata-chan and meet her betrothed. I wish to bet that Hinata-chan will have learned at least one jutsu from Naruto-kun before that time." Hiashi elaborates.

Once more, Tsunade is forced to think about the wager. Naruto could show Hinata many jutsu, but the kunoichi had shown little talent in that area. To be truthful, Hinata's strengths actually seemed to be more of a support role and being able to ensure her Team came home alive when a mission turned sour. She believed Hinata would make an excellent investigative team leader since the young girl knew many tactics and strategies. Only her confidence kept her back. "Very well, I shall accept that wager at the same terms as before."

Hiashi nods and stands, "It has been a pleasure Tsunade-sama. I shall leave you to your business. Sadly, I have a meeting this afternoon."

Tsunade stands and returns the nod, "Very well Hiashi-san. I shall see you later. Let Hinata-chan know that Naruto's ledger will be correct by the end of the week."

"I shall do so. Thank you for your assistance." Hiashi turns and opens the door to leave the room, letting Shizune and Ibiki enter after he is gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ibiki had never before been to the accounting room. He'd never needed to go there before except for the few moments to pick up his payments for a couple of missions. Generally he tended to avoid the place. As an interrogator he knew how to sense death, and that particular room had always had the feel of death. Now as the door to the accounting room swings open, he is sure that it is not his imagination that he senses death inside, but why?

It was no secret that Tsunade did not like blood. As a medic-nin, she dealt with blood often and she could ignore the dread she felt ever time she saw the thick liquid. It no longer scared her, but that didn't mean she liked to see it. There was one thing that she would never forget. That smell. Dried blood has a very unique smell, especially if a lot of it was in one area. As Tsunade enters the room, she was sure that the room smelled of dried blood. It was almost sickening. Fresh blood was one thing, but dried blood…

The accounting lady looks up at the two entering the room, and calmly sets her book to the side, not bothering to stand, "Hmm, it would seem my calculations were off. I would guess that the two of you are here for the information of the Uzumaki ledger."

Ibiki's eyes narrow. Something was wrong. People didn't usually act like this when even when it was just the Hokage entering the room. No, something was horribly wrong and it didn't sit with him well.

Tsunade storms forward and slams a hand on the desk, "Damn right I want answers! I want to know every name on this ledger who took money from Naruto-kun now!" With that, Tsunade slaps the ledger down on the desk. "And I know some of the other numbers aren't right. I want it fixed!"

Calmly, the accounting lady opens the ledger and begins to look it over, "I can fix the numbers, but I'll need some time to get the money to transfer to the Uzumaki account."

In the background, Ibiki focuses his chakra. One of the simpler abilities he knew was how to make himself more imposing without the use of words. By focusing chakra through his entire body he could give the illusion that he was bigger and more imposing. This simple low level genjutsu was quite hard to resist in some cases. It would in theory help them should the accountant become hostile. Still, he was worried. This wasn't nearly as simple as it had looked. The information was too forthcoming. It was all wrong.

Tsunade growls at the accountant, "I want the money in this account no later than 4 days from now, do I make myself clear? Get up with the people on this ledger and get the money back. If it's not fixed by then everyone will get what is coming to them. I'm sure tattooing and public humiliation wouldn't sit well with some and I saw at least one person that may not live if he doesn't give back what he owes. Do I make myself clear? The rules will be followed to the letter if the money isn't in that account by the close of business 4 days from now." Tsunade grits her teeth, her anger rising to very dangerous levels. The only thing that made her want to do this fast was the increasing smell of blood. It was almost overpowering now. The smell was almost to the point where she could taste it.

The accounting lady gives a nod and offers Tsunade a piece of paper with about 15 names on it, "Here you are Hokage-sama." Ibiki frowns, that certainly was not respect he was hearing at the moment. "These are the names of all those who borrowed money from the Uzumaki account. I will get in touch with them right away and get everything fixed."

Tsunade grabs the piece of paper and storms out of the room to get a breath of fresh air. That was horrible. How could anyone go in there for an extended period of time?

Ibiki glares at the accounting ghoul. Was that a smirk he saw on her face? Things were too out of place for this to be dropped immediately. As he leaves the room he takes one last look at the accounting lady then closes the door with him outside. "Hokage-sama, I would like permission to launch an investigation into that lady. Something seemed off."

Tsunade nods weakly, trying to get the smell out of her nose and the taste from her mouth, "Permission granted. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink…"

Ibiki turns and heads down the hallway, "Maybe the records room will have a bit of information." He mutters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hyuuga Hiashi was quite pleased. If everything worked out the way he planned the village would gain a powerful Hokage, Hinata would become more powerful, Hanabi would learn the meaning of true power and best of all he would be able to keep a promise to his old friend.

Now it was time to speak with Neji. The boy would need to know about his role in the events unfolding. It would be a little easier due to the other person involved being Naruto. In the missions over the last year, the two had at least a camaraderie that would come in handy for this. If any knew Naruto it was Hinata, but if anyone in Kohona understood Naruto, it was Neji.

"Did you hear?" One passerby says to their friend, "The Hyuuga girl has some sort of power over the Kyuubi boy."

The friend raises a brow, "Hanabi-sama? I knew she is supposed to be powerful, but I didn't know she's that good."

The passerby shakes her head, "No not Hanabi-sama, the older one...Hinata-sama. Apparently she and the Kyuubi brat spent the afternoon down at Koichi's Palace and he actually behaved himself. He wasn't loud, he wasn't annoying…and he was using manners for once!"

The other person laughs and shakes her head, "You're joking right? Nothing against Hinata-sama, but I didn't think her shinobi powers were that good. And come on, Kyuubi boy behaving? You've got to be joking."

A very small smirk crosses Hiashi's lips as he heads home. He was sure those words being spoken were fully true. Naruto seemed to be doing quite well with his lessons.

Excellent.

Things could not go better even if he had planned it all from the beginning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is, quite honestly, the hardest chapter I've written for any story. I'm not entirely familiar with Tsunade or Shizune so it made things a little harder. Compounding this was my conflicting wish to throw a curveball or to be done with the accounting ghoul. In the end, my wife hit me over the head and told me to, "Do the damn curveball. You won't be happy if you don't." As the mostly obedient husband that attempts to avoid pain I complied. It might be a pain, but eh…while it gives me more work I do believe I'm going to enjoy that part. Mwahahahaha!

As it was suggested, I attempted to give lines that I wished more meaning their own line. I'm not entirely sure if it worked, but hopefully it doesn't distract from the story. If it will help enhance the story, I'm game for new things. Meh…can't believe I did that. I'm a scatterbrain. Thank you for xDesx for bringing the mistake to my attention.

Next time, more of Hinata and Naruto. I hope nobody took me serious on that joke in the last chapter. Don't expect romance and when there is romance don't expect anything to happen soon. Things can and will be interrupted. If I make a comment like that, it'll probably be a joke. As they said in the Teenagers from Outer Space RPG, "Sex isn't funny even if you're wearing clown suits at the time."

Besides, I'm using the feudal Japanese rules for betrothal. That ought to make things quite funny once it's all agreed to. Poor Hinata.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be at my usual update time on Thursday/Friday of next week. Have fun!

Edric Loto


	8. Chap 8: Discomfort

Well, seeing as it was requested, allow me to expound upon the currency system. Sit tight; it's a wild and confusing ride.

The Ryo was originally a weight developed in China, much like many other things in most Far Eastern countries. The Ryo was approximately 15-16.5 grams of gold depending on what reference you see. The other name for a Ryo coin is the Koban.

Basic research says that one Koban coin is worth 60,000-80,000 yen. During the Edo time period the punishment for stealing item and currency equaling over 10 Koban was death. Ironically, 10 Koban was the same gift that was given to distinguished Samurai. As a reward for their exemplary service, these Samurai would receive 10 Koban that were crafted specifically for them. Actually, I haven't quite figured out if it was 10 Koban pieces or one piece worth 10 Koban. Historical sites conflict at times.

GOLD COINS

1 Koban is 15-16.5 grams of gold (this weight is known as a Ryo).

4 Bu equal one Koban

4 Shu equal 1 Bu

During the early periods of Japan coins that were mainly used were made of Gold. However, during the Tokugawa era it was established that Silver would also be used. This was mostly due to trading with the West. The slogan was, "Silver for the west, Gold for the East."

The base measurements for silver coins were the Mom'me. Depending on the exact time during the Edo Era the exchange rate fluxuated around 50-60 Mon for one Koban. Later another piece of currency was released that was known as the "Nanryo Nishu Gin" which was firmly established that 8 of these silver coins equaled 1 Koban.

Still, none of this information actually answers the question posed by Saotome Kyuubi. I could always just try a cop out and say 10 Koban 1 human life, but I'm not that lazy. The actual problem arises that the trading with foreign powers is what caused the instability of the Japanese monetary system.

The Japanese government set the worth of their coins as the weight and purity of the metal. The rest of the world really didn't always care about the purity, just the amount they could get for the coin. So in other words, it was traded poorly while in Japan, but once outside Japan the Koban could be exchanged for Gold Bullion, if that helps anyone understand.

Now we'll go a little further and say that Spain was the one that everyone looked to as the standard for gold coins. So if one traded 20 Koban for the equivalent weight in Spanish Doubloons...that's about 300 grams of gold which then turns into about 10-12 Spanish Doubloons…which doesn't really translate well. Suffice to say all that I can figure out is that 10-12 Spanish Doubloons pretty much meant that you could retire if you really wanted to. Sadly there isn't much else I can do on the subject. Trade was still the main way of doing business in many areas so actually finding a conversion chart is a bit hard. Hopefully this clears up any questions for this subject. I don't mind doing research, in fact I enjoy it.

To clear up another question, by the definitions a ninja would be part of the eta class, but that would assume that you knew it was a ninja. The thing that scared many of the people during the time was the fact that ninja could be anyone. A ninja could move anywhere they wanted undetected, destroying the security that the Japanese of the time treasured. So yes, technically they would be eta, but to be truthful the ninja were skilled enough to be able to act as any class at any time doing just about any job.

If anyone else has other questions I'll do the research and put it up at the beginning of the story. If I don't get a request, next time I'll start on Japanese monsters/legends and then Japanese mythology. See you at the end of the chapter!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Hyuuga Way

Chapter 8

Discomfort

Oi!

Naruto had never before been in such an interesting predicament. He was trapped. Not by people, not by society, not even by hunger. Right now he was trapped by something that was totally oblivious to his discomfort.

Time.

The meal had been awesome. He'd never had so much fun while eating in his life. As an added bonus, he'd been able to ask Hinata more about herself as well. He'd been meaning to ask for a while now, but every time he'd thought about it there was something else going on. That had been the best meal he'd had in a long time.

However, being on his best behavior was hard work. He didn't know how Hinata managed to do it. Here he was counting down the minutes until he could bounce and yell and Hinata was just as calm as ever. How did she do that?

To be truthful, he really didn't mind walking back with Hinata, forced calm or not. Even a kimono couldn't hide that figure…

Ack! Stupid Ero-sennin! He couldn't think about Hinata like that! Hinata would...would…well, she wouldn't kill him, but he was sure whatever happened would not be good. He knew that Neji would kill him however and if Neji failed, then her father would kill him. More than likely, Tsunade would patch him up before he actually died, but then she'd send him back to the hospital for being a pervert. None of these things truly appealed to Naruto.

Quickly, Naruto moves to open the gate and allow Hinata to enter the Hyuuga domain. He really couldn't call the entire thing a house, the sheer area that the Hyuuga family owned put his measly room to shame. To his knowledge there were only two other houses in Konohagakure that rivaled the Hyuuga home in size. The first was the Uchiha household, though most of that was now just empty manor. The second was the historical home of Tsunade's family. He'd never actually caught what her family name was, but he was pretty sure she lived in the huge home that was considered somewhat of a landmark. After all, four of the five Hokages had lived there over the years now.

Hinata removes her sandals and puts on the slippers for walking around the house before turning to Naruto, "I…I hope you enjoyed the meal Naruto-kun."

Naruto pauses, waiting a few moments. He wanted to make sure of the time. Finally! The trademark broad grin crosses his face, "It was awesome Hinata-chan! The noodles were weird, but they tasted pretty good and the koi! You have to tell me about koi sometime!" There, he'd done it! He felt at least a little better now.

Hinata smiles, glad to have heard the honest answer instead of the polite answer. There was indeed too much of a good thing when it came to a polite Naruto.

Naruto scratches his cheek in slight embarrassment. If Hinata's father was here then he'd have to listen to how he shouldn't act so rude around Hinata. Gees this place had a lot of rules, "Still up for some training?"

Hinata gives a nod, "Yes Naruto-kun. I…I'll go get changed and be back in a few moments."

Naruto looks over at the Cadet section of the house, "That's ok. I need to go pick up my stuff too." With that, Naruto heads off to hunt down the Hyuuga members from earlier. He needed his shinobi gear and they'd know where it was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gracefulness was something that many attributed to Hinata. Floating was not. The kimono may have hidden the feet of the young Hyuuga, but those that encountered her knew that Hinata did not normally glide like that. The smile upon her face seemed to light up the entire area she walked and for that the branch members were grateful.

Something was going right for a change. A few of them debated telling Hinata about the odd demands that Hanabi had been giving them, but decided it could wait until morning. The mood given by Hinata was infectious and they could not help but to continue their business with a light heart.

Hinata politely bows to one of the branch members as she reaches her room, "Excuse me. When I have changed, will you please clean this kimono? I would like to make sure it is ready for the next time I wear it."

The branch member gives a small bow in return, "Of course Hinata-sama. Consider it done. Do you require anything else?"

Hinata shakes her head, "Just one more thing please. I did not see father when I arrived home. Could you tell him that I will be out practicing this evening and will be home late?"

The Branch member bows once more, "Yes Hinata-sama. I will make sure that Hyuuga-sama and Neji-sama know where you are."

Hinata pauses as she enters her room, "Neji-oniisan is out as well? If it is not too much trouble, where did he go?"

With a shake of the head, the branch member replies, "The Hokage summoned him for some unknown reason. I'm sure that he will be back when his business is finished."

Hinata nods once more and closes the door to change. Perhaps Neji was getting a new mission. It had been almost a week since his last one and Neji enjoyed staying busy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neji glares across the table at Tsunade. "Let me get this straight. Naruto-san doesn't know he's going to marry Hinata-sama yet. You're going to tell him about the arrangement, but you want me to tell him how it works."

Tsunade takes a moment to think and then nods her agreement, "Yes, pretty much."

"And why do I get the honor of telling the idiot about arranged marriages?" Neji presses. He could think of quite a few other people much more qualified than him to talk about such things.

Tsunade gives Neji a quick look to remind him not to insult Naruto in her presence, "You're the only one that would give Naruto-kun a straight answer about how it works. Everyone else would try and make it into something it's not. I trust you to make sure he understands what and why this has been agreed to."

With a frown Neji gives a nod, "Fine, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. However, I pick the place, the time and how much information."

"Fair enough" Tsunade concedes. After all, Neji was doing her a favor and for free at that. She couldn't really get a better deal. As Neji stands to leave the office; Tsunade speaks up again, "One question before you go. Have you ever encountered trouble with the person in accounting?"

Neji nods his head, "She's a rude, self-righteous person. I dislike her for not knowing her place, but I dislike being in the office more."

Tsunade nods and motions that Neji can leave, then turns back to the papers on her desk. That was not the reply she had been expecting. It would seem that she was not the only person who did not wish to stay in that room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now fully changed and ready to go, Naruto almost bounds off the walls as he waits for Hinata. The bit of movement helped him feel a bit better. Personally, he didn't want to be there when Hiashi came home and that look he was being given by the youngest Hyuuga didn't exactly make him feel welcome either.

The look was kind of the like the Sasuke 'you're a moron' look combined with the Neji 'you're an insult to my presence' look with a bit of the general 'I wish that you'd die and leave me alone' look that most of the villagers gave him. Naruto was quickly convinced that the young girl would grow up to be an excellent specialist in assassination or interrogation. Of course, with Neji and Hiashi at the manor she did have good people to learn from if she wanted to learn how to look like an Ice Queen.

As the moments tick away, Naruto was debating if he should have taken a bit more time in getting ready. Nah, Hinata would be there any moment.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto…you don't look like much." A voice comments from beside him.

Resisting the urge to jump, he looks over to see who it was. The girl…um…Hanabi! Hinata had been telling him about her younger sister earlier that day.

Immediately, Naruto decided he didn't like her much. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way. "Neither do you, but then it's hard to compare to Hinata-chan."

Now that he knew more about Hinata he felt justified in returning to the more familiar term for his friend. Besides, she's cute in a way he really couldn't explain. It was yet another thing for him to try and figure out. He'd have to talk to Sakura later about all this. She'd know more.

Hanabi gives a scoff, managing to look dignified while giving the slightly rude gesture, "I'm better than Hinata-oneesan, how can you even start to compare me to her and who gave you permission to call her Hinata-chan? We are leagues above your station. You should know your place."

Naruto gives a dismissive wave, "Yeah. I heard it all from Hinata-chan yesterday actually. Station…place…whatever. You want respect? Earn it. Hinata-chan and Neji-san both earned it. "

Hanabi glares once more, "I am Hyuuga Hanabi and I demand that you give me the respect I deserve!"

Blatently ignoring Hanabi, Naruto smiles as Hinata comes out of the manor wearing her typical shinobi gear, "Hey Hinata-chan! I'm ready to go when you are!"

Hinata blushes slightly and then replies, "I…I'm ready to go Naruto-kun."

"Hey! I'm talking here!" Hanabi pipes up, not enjoying the fact that she had just been brushed off by someone lower ranking than she.

Naruto makes it to the manor gate before turning to look back at Hanabi, "I know and I'm giving you the respect you deserve. See you later Brat-sama." Yes indeed, Naruto decided he liked using these honorifics now, in a pinch they could be used for very good insults. With that Naruto disappears out of the manor to join Hinata. "Heh, let's go have some fun."

A worried expression crosses Hinata's face, "Naruto-kun you should not have insulted Hanabi-chan like that. It might make her harder to deal with later."

"She'll either treat you with respect or she'll get no respect. Besides, what can she really do to me?" Naruto laughs.

"Umm…" Hinata starts to comment, then almost thinks the better of it, "Y…you are still coming to d…dinner next week aren't you?"

Naruto frowns, having forgotten about that for a moment. Then grins once more knowing how important it was for Hinata for him to be there. It had to be important for her to stutter so badly. "Of course I am! You wanted me to meet your family right? It's supposed to be important so I can't miss it for something as stupid as your bratty sister."

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief. Everything was still in place. If Naruto didn't show up to the dinner then the entire betrothal would be ruined. If that happened, she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Hinata, you ok" Naruto asks, shaking Hinata from her thoughts.

Hinata blushes slightly as she replies, "I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"Great! Let's get started then!" Naruto beams. He was sure Hinata would have no trouble with the Kage Bunshin.

A few hours later, Naruto sits cross-legged watching Hinata to the seals again.

He didn't understand it.

He knew Hinata had the required chakra available to her. He'd seen her use it back during the Bikochu mission. So why wasn't she getting it? Every time she attempted the technique it just seemed to upset her more. Already he'd made Hinata stop at least three times to keep her from getting too disappointed.

"Hinata maybe you should take another break." Naruto states.

For her part, Hinata was upset. Not so much upset at not learning the technique, but the fact that Naruto believed she could do it, but she just couldn't get it to work. In a slightly undignified manner she plunks down in a sitting position, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"

"Hey! No saying sorry when it comes to jutsu! I'm just trying to figure out what's going wrong…" Naruto admits. It was a puzzle and sadly Uzumaki Naruto wasn't that great at puzzles.

Hinata shakes her head, "I…I just don't have enough chakra for it…"

Naruto blinks as he looks over to Hinata as if she just told him that Konohagakure had run out of ramen, "What do you mean you don't have enough chakra? I've seen your chakra in action before! You have plenty of chakra! More than any of the other girls, except maybe Tsunade-obaasan…"

Hinata tilts her head, "H...how do you know I have so much chakra?"

Naruto pauses, a small bit of red tint coming to his face. He really didn't want to tell her how he was sure. It was slightly embarressing, at least if he had to talk about it with Hinata it would be. "Well…um…It's a trick that Ero-sennin taught me. It has to do with looking at a person's chakra reserves…" Yes, it was a lie and a poor one at that, but from what he'd seen Hinata had the largest chakra reserves of any of the girls of the rookie 9…and more than most chunin he'd seen around the village.

However, the opening to blame Ero-sennin for any misunderstandings was too good to pass up. The only two women he knew that had plenty of chakra but didn't use it regularly were Tsunade and Hinata. Since they did all kinds of chakra control exercises that increased chakra ability and increased chakra reserves without actually expending much energy on a daily basis the chakra had to go somewhere right? It wasn't his fault if the places where the chakra collected made him seem like pervert! Hopefully, Hinata wouldn't ask him to explain further and cause him to look like one though.

Hinata could tell the subject made him uncomfortable. Perhaps he didn't want to share the training for being able to see chakra reserves and that's why he was lying? After all, it would be a rare ability and many other ninja would hound him if they found out, so it was probably best for him to keep the jutsu to himself, although how he'd managed such a jutsu without symbols she didn't know. "I don't know. It's a high classed jutsu. It…it might just be too powerful for me."

That comment knocks Naruto's mind back on track, "What? Hinata-chan you can't think like that! Lee can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu, but he's mastered taijutsu to a level most jonin couldn't dream of! Neji shouldn't have been able to learn that Kaiten technique, but he made it on his own! I learned the Kage Bunshin in a single night! Why? Because we BELIEVED we could do it!" By this time, Naruto was on his feet pacing back and forth as his hands wave animatedly, "I can teach you the hand symbols. I can tell you how the chakra needs to be molded. Heck, I can ever stand here and remind you that you're awesome, but if you don't believe in yourself the move just won't work. It's like ramen without the noodles. You can't have ramen without noodles. You need to have them for it to work!"

Hinata stops, the entire speech sinking in as she sat there, though she had wanted to giggle at the talk about ramen. He was right. She hadn't really thought she could do it. She hadn't thought she could do a lot of things. Maybe that was why she had always failed? Maybe…maybe she just needed to believe she could do it. If she could do this then she could do all the other things she'd failed at. Finally, her voice gives words to her insecurity, "But…what if it doesn't come out right?"

Naruto grins, "Then if you don't get it right, but you can still use it, you've made a new jutsu! Come on, nobody expects you to be me. I'm not expecting you to be me." He was ranting, but man it felt good! Being forced to be polite all day meant a lot of pent up energy. "There's only one Uzumaki Naruto! And there's only one Hyuuga Hinata-chan! Even if we do the same jutsu there's always going to be differences. Believe it!"

Hinata nods, picking herself up off the ground, "O…ok Naruto-kun. I'll practice it some more tomorrow. It is late and I need to be ready for tomorrow."

Naruto gives a false frown, looking as if he were sulking, "Ok, but you have to promise that you'll keep practicing the jutsu when you can."

Hinata gathers a few of her things that she had left on the grass, "I will Naruto-kun. You will keep practicing your manners as well?"

Naruto feigns thinking, teasing Hinata for a moment, "It's pretty hard work being polite and all, but I guess if you promise then I will too."

That was plenty enough for Hinata. She knew that Naruto never went back on his word.

The return trip to the Hyuuga manor was spent in small talk, mostly Naruto talking about small details concerning the Kage Bunshin.

Finally, when Naruto stops Hinata asks, "So, when do you have to go to the talks with the Sand again?"

Naruto pauses to think, he knew he'd been told. It had been two days so, "I have nothing tomorrow The morning of the day after has more of the talks. Then maybe the next day as well, I'm just filling in for Shikamaru I think." He pauses, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you…who's getting married?"

He didn't know? At that moment, Hinata didn't know whether to be relieved, scream in frustration, or cry. Without being able to decide, she did the only thing that came natural when she was stressed…Hinata fainted.

Quickly, Naruto catches the falling Hyuuga and moans, "Aw man…"

Minutes later, Naruto enters the Hyuuga domain carrying the unconscious Hinata. A slightly cross Hyuuga Neji stands at the door.

At least it wasn't Hiashi right?

"Naruto-san, what happened to Hinata-sama?" Neji questions, letting Naruto know that he fully expects a real answer.

"Well, we were walking and Hinata-chan asked about when the next talks were so I told her. Then I remembered something about the about one of the Hyuuga family getting married. Tsunade-obaasan and Gaara-san both seemed excited so I asked Hinata-chan and she fainted!" Naruto hurriedly explains. He knew that it was best not to keep Neji waiting. True the two were friends in a way, but he didn't want to push the bounds of that friendship.

Neji looks at the unconscious Hinata and then back to Naruto. That went over better than he had expected. What had Hiashi and Tsunade been thinking by telling Hinata about the arrangement but not Naruto? Oh well, as Hinata's guardian it was his duty to protect her and as Naruto's friend he needed to at least hand the guy a clue. That didn't mean he'd like it…

Neji motions for Naruto to follow, "Let's get Hinata-sama to her room to sleep. It's been an eventful day. Then you need to go home and rest as well. Tomorrow. 7AM. Hyuuga bath house. Be there or I'm going to hunt you down and make you wish you were dead before we talk."

Naruto nods. Something told him whatever the information was he probably wasn't going to like it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Naruto made sure to wake up early, get his morning training done early and then get to the Hyuuga manor before the time he was told. Neji was not someone to upset. Tsunade he could play with, they had an understanding of sorts. Neji hated to be kept waiting. With great trepidation Naruto enters the bath house on the Hyuuga manor, and begins to change to take a bath. Hot water. This would certainly be a change from bathing in the river.

As he changes, Neji steps into the changing room, smiling slightly, "Morning Naruto-kun. Hopefully you slept well. I didn't want you to lose any sleep by having this talk last night."

Naruto blinks, _'What the…'_

Seeing Naruto's confusion, Neji gives a small laugh, "I see you haven't gotten to the bath house lessons yet. Let me give you a quick run down. Basically, the bath house is a neutral territory. In here, you're Naruto-kun, I'm Neji-kun and we can chat like normal guys. Trust me…we're going to need it."

He smacks Naruto on the back and smiles, "Come on, it's time to soak and talk about the scariest thing in the world…women."

Whew! I'm finally back where I wanted to be and back to my normal writing style. I'd like to thank Tellemicus Sundance for his story "Naruto: Legend of the Razengan" specifically. Whenever my muse has problems his story tends to help me get in the mood and make me return to the ever popular question…WWND? (What Would Naruto Do?)

Also…I've been through the profile of just about every person who has reviewed my story and read at least one of the stories. Good stuff. It keeps me thinking about what to do. Sundance-san just happens to have one of stories that really kicked off my story writing muse for Naruto. The other story being Team 8 by S'TanKan.

For those that are looking at the last part and going "OMG WTF Dairy Queen BBQ?" all I have to say is…actually, I can't say anything because I'm probably laughing too hard at imagining the reaction.

Anyway, that's how bath houses used to work. Everyone needs to be clean and it's one of the few places where you can talk about anything with anyone and there's plausible deniability when it's all done. In other words…Neji can just be Neji and not Hyuuga Neji, genius jonin ninja and all around badass. If anyone asks if he said anything to Naruto he can say "no" cause who are they going to believe, Him or Naruto? You think this part is scary…you have no idea what else is up my sleeve. Mwaahahaha! Bwahahaha! Gwahahahahaha! 'hack' 'cough' evil laughing's hard.

Again, this is pretty much a transition story. I'll be skipping a few days after this. I really don't think you want me to go through every day to get to eventual dinner at the Hyuuga house. I know I don't want to. Still, the plot must go on and it requires a few chapters like this and the previous one. Foreshadowing is my friend!

I like this one much better than the last chapter. It flowed more and there was much less looking at the screen and going…"What in the 9 hells am I going to do now?" That question is listed under my 'bad things' category.

Anyway, hope you all liked and I'll see you in review replies or in the next chapter! Have fun!

Edric Loto


	9. Chap 9: Bathhouse

Lesse…before I go into the actual Japanese information that I had planned for this episode, let me explain something that will cover this entire chapter…the Japanese Bath House. Warning the next few paragraphs contain slight spoiler content.

During the Feudal Era everything was done by rules, regulations and tradition. Nobles were expected to act a certain way at all times in public. In general it was a horrible pain in the rear because they ALL had to make sure they kept a specific mask on that everyone expected due to station and place. However, there was a reprieve to this constant mask…the bath house. What happened in the bath house stayed in the bath house. You could say and do all kinds of things in the bath house merely because it was a place to "let off steam" so to speak.

Now, one might say that Neji in the bath house should still be cold to Naruto. I disagree. There is a 3 year separation between part 1 and part 2 of Naruto. When Naruto returns Neji is at least semi-friendly to Naruto. This would elevate Naruto from "some idiot" status to "acquaintance…but still and idiot" status with Neji. Then we go through the rest of the Naruto series. I would think by the end of the actual series Naruto would go from "aqaintance" to "decent shinobi" in Neji's eyes.

Now we take another year between the series to the start of this story. That's an entire extra year of working and at least talking to each other on occasion, maybe even working with each other at times. So at this point in public Neji reacts to Naruto as a "dependable shinobi with entertaining moves. An excellent distraction that won't be killed" though this would be the first time Naruto would actually know that Neji considers Naruto a friend.

Hey…it makes sense to me! Will it seem OOC? Yeah probably, but everything need to be taken in perspective. Remember that situations like this will only get worse! After all, I'm covering parts of the Hyuuga family that were never covered in the manga to my knowledge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anywho. Now it's time for one of my favorite subjects! Mythology! I'll give just the basic amount of info here, if anyone wants me to explain more on a monster, let me know and I'll be glad to explain a monster in greater detail later.

Bakemono: Simply translated, these are the Japanese version of goblins. Not too bright, but pretty strong, the bakemono attack like dogs. Not really something to mess with on a bad day.

Kappa: A group of small malevolent turtle-things. Kappa are known to be excellent martial artists. Still, the Kappa are an unpredictable group of creatures. Sometimes they are polite and at other times they will attack without warning. Traveleers are warned to beware of the kappa.

Oni: While often translated as demons, Oni are actually ferocious spirits that tend to use strength or magical ability to terrorize the people of the land. This being said, they don't have a common look. Oni come in widely differing shapes and sizes, but as said before, your average Oni just sees humans as edible playthings.

Spirit Folk: Unlike Oni, the spirit folk are relaxed and often happy to help humans. They come in all the diversity of humans and many come close to the human ideal of beauty.

Tengu: There are conflicting legends about the Tengu. Still, the most prevalent say that the Tengu are the forfathers of the martial arts. They are scholars and teachers helping those humans that they deem worthy of their attention.

Kitsune: These fox spirits are playful and mischevious. They enjoy games and matching wits with others. Typically a kitsune will have an entire prank thought out several moves in advance just in case. These spirits have an insatiable curiousity that leads them into trouble combined with the fact that many are overly bold.

Tanooki: A malicious shapechanging spirit whose natural form is not unlike that of a raccoon or a red panda. The Tanooki enjoys pranks, but the pranks do not end good naturedly. Legend tells of Tanooki coming accoss a woodcutters house and killing the family. Tanooki then shapechanges into the wife and cooks dinner. Then as the woodcutter is dying of poison in the food Tanooki changes to its natural shape and gleefully tells the woodcutter of the entire prank.

Orochi: A giant multi-headed snake, the Orochi is known for being dangerous and unpredictable. Typically this creature lives deep under the water until disturbed or hungry and then attacks.

Next time….more of the spirits. There's TONS of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Hyuuga Way

Chapter 9

Bathhouse

Aaaaah! The morning bath was truly one of Neji's most favorite things. It gave him time to relax and contemplate the day in a way much different than meditation. He dearly loved the Hyuuga family bath house. It was just right for him to appreciate the architecture and that wasn't even the best part! The side with the fish statue that gave a small waterfall was perfect for his shoulders. They got really sore, not that he'd complain about it anywhere but the bath house.

However, he'd have to enjoy that in a little bit. Right now, he had a bit of work to do. Ah well, it could be much worse right?

Neji gestures to a couple of seats by one wall, "Ok Naruto-kun. I'll run you through what you need to do for the baths. I heard you were scrubbed last time, so this will be slightly different. Take a seat and grab a bucket."

Naruto slowly complies, wary of the suddenly friendly Neji. Some things just didn't make sense no matter how he tried to look at it.

Neji picks up one of the buckets and fills it full of warm water before dumping the contents of the bucket over his head, "Anyway, I hope you got a good night sleep. I didn't really want to talk about this with you last night otherwise you might not have gotten any sleep at all."

That sickening feeling was starting to invade Naruto's stomach once more. Still, he could push it away, especially after he dumped the water over him and found it slightly on the cold side.

Neji smirks as he looks over to Naruto, "Do I at least have your attention now?"

The now quite cold Naruto nods his head, "What the heck was that for?"

Neji shrugs as he dumps another bucket of water over himself, "For the fun of it actually. You should have seen you face. Priceless."

Naruto fills his own bucket again, this time with warmer water, "I'll get you for that…"

Once more, Neji smiles, "Good. It's been far too long since the village has seen one of your pranks. I was starting to think the village was getting boring."

"Huh?" Naruto asks as he dumps his bucket over him.

Neji grabs a small piece of cloth to cover this propriety and heads for the bath, "Come on Naruto-kun. You didn't honestly think that we didn't get a laugh out it. Our family was laughing about your painting the Hokage statues for a week. It really was pretty funny. I kind of miss it actually."

Naruto shakes his head. Weren't they supposed to be talking about the whole wedding thing? Quickly he picks up his own towel, if one could really call it a towel and not a scrap of cloth.

Slowly, Neji sinks into the hot water. He really did enjoy the relaxing nature of the hot water. All was good as long as he didn't fall asleep in the water. After all, it was really hot! The one time he'd made that mistake, he'd looked like a cooked lobster the rest of the day. "So, are you going to say anything or am I going t just hear myself talk?"

Finally, Naruto gets into the large tub. It was hat, but not unbearably so. Still, he doubted he could sit in the water for over 10 minutes, "Um…I thought we were going to talk about the whole wedding thing. When I mentioned it to Hinata-chan she fainted."

Neji sighs, "Business already? I was hoping to relax a bit first. I really don't get much of a chance to just talk with anyone my age."

Naruto tilts his head, "Really? What about Lee-kun?"

Neji quickly shakes his head, "There's no way I'm getting anywhere near an onsen with Lee-kun. I really don't want to have to deal with any of his Springtime of Youth competitions that he might come up with there…" Neji shudders, just at the thought.

After a moment Naruto shudders, "Ok, I suppose you're right there…" He looks around, trying to find the soap.

"You won't find any soap or pumice over here. You don't scrub while in the onsen. Think about it. You've got about 50 people who use this hot spring each day. Do you really want to sit in a spring filled with everyone's dirt?" Neji explains with a slight smile. He knew that would probably get Naruto.

Naruto makes a small face, "I get your point…"

Naji shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. You didn't know and I can't hold that against you…well I could, but I won't."

Naruto scratches his head. Ok, he could tell that Neji wasn't joking about being honest, but it still wierded him out a bit. It was like…Sasuke not being a stuck up jerk. It wasn't supposed to happen right?

Neji moves over to the fountain to let the water run over his back, "You know, it's nice to not have to worry about being the prodigy of the Hyuuga family once in a while. That's why I wanted to talk to you here. All the expectations and everything, they just don't matter in the bath house"

Naruto frowns. That wasn't the Neji attitude he knew either, "What do you mean? You're a jonin, you get all kinds of cool missions, and everyone says you're the most powerful Hyuuga ever. You've got everything!"

Naji makes a face, "Yeah and I hate it, except the jonin part. I worked hard for that. Everything else is just expected of me. I do it because it needs to be done, but to be honest I hate a lot of it. It's really stifling at times." He looks at the door and then back at Naruto, "Remember, not a word of this leaves the bath house."

Naruto nods. He'd not had a talk with Neji like this since the chunin exams. It was like Neji considered him a friend and why not? They really weren't that different. If nothing was supposed to leave the bath house anyway, why not relax? Naruto nods, "Gotcha, not a word. I still want to know who is getting married."

Neji gives a shrug, "I can tell you that. I'm getting married first. At least, hopefully I'll be getting married in the next few months. It all depends. Still, I guess that doesn't answer why Hinata-chan fainted does it?" A smirk starts to cover Neji's face. Toying with people was a fun hobby, especially when he could use it his advantage.

Naruto shakes his head, growing slightly frustrated, "Not at all."

Neji stands and heads back to the stools, "Well, the fact is my own marriage hinges on Hinata-chan having her engagement approved. That leads me to a few other questions first. What do you think of Hinata-chan?"

Naruto frowns more deeply as he follows Neji. What an odd question. Still, what did he think of Hinata?

"It doesn't take that long Naruto-kun. You either like her or you don't." Neji comments impatiently.

Naruto shakes his head, "It's not that simple! I mean, I like her. Who wouldn't? Still…" A sense of vulnerability courses through Naruto. Some things he'd much rather not talk about. It would show far too much.

Naji waves off the explanation and reaches for the bucket, "I get it. Don't worry. The other question I have is…do you love her?"

Naruto falls off the stool he'd just sat upon, "What kind of question is that?"

After emptying the contents of the bucket over him, Neji turns to Naruto and says evenly, "A very important one. Now answer the question."

Sulking, Naruto picks himself and upends a bucket before scrubbing. After a few long minutes Naruto finally says, "I don't know, but if it's the love everyone else talks about…then no, I don't love her."

A broad grin crosses Neji's face, "Excellent. Then everything is fine."

Naruto whips his head to look at Neji, "Huh? What do you mean everything is fine?"

Naji shrugs, "Look. Everyone else goes on and on about love and how great it is. It's all a lie. Love is the single most dangerous thing for a ninja. It clouds your judgment. It keeps you from your duties. In the end you betray everything you know for something fleeting." He motions Naruto over, "Hey, can you get my back for a sec? I think Lee-kun hit a little hard in our last sparring practice."

Naruto nods as he moves to help out Neji, "Ok. I still don't get your point though."

A hand covers Neji's face, "Moron…Let me put it this way. If you had to make a choice between being Hokage or never seeing your friends again which would you do?"

Naruto frowns, thinking over the question, "Well, I really couldn't be a good Hokage if I didn't make sure my friends were doing well. Still, Hinata-chan wouldn't be happy if I gave up on being the Hokage either. I guess I'd just have to find a way to do both!"

Neji chuckles, "That's what I thought you'd say." With a smirk he continues, "So, what makes you think about Hinata-chan over other girls?"

"Well, she's been a really big help with learning all the etiquette stuff. I'd never have been able to do that on my own. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan would have given up a long time ago on teaching me." Naruto explains.

Neji hides his grin. He'd finally been able to make Naruto relax. Now it was time to get some good information, "True, but that doesn't explain why you hang out with her now when you used to hang all over Sakura-chan."

Naruto sits back on the stool and goes back to scrubbing with pumice, "Sakura-chan is a good friend. I still like to embarrass her from time to time. Hinata-chan is just fun to be around. Not to mention her chakra reserves…"

Neji raises a brow as he looks over to Naruto, "Chakra reserves?"

Blushing, Naruto mentally curses himself. That would slip out wouldn't it? Ah well, he could still blame Ero-sennin. He moves his hands as if holding two melons to his chest, "You know…chakra reserves. They're…um…kinda hard to miss in Hinata-chan. I don't think she's noticed how tight her jacket is getting…"

Neji sits on his stool. At motion Naruto had made, he'd gotten quiet. As Naruto explained, Naji had crossed his arms and bowed his head. Now, all that could be seen was Neji's body trembling. For a moment, Naruto was sure that Neji would attack right there.

Finally Neji makes an undignified snerk sound.

Naruto blinks. That was an odd sound to hear out of Neji. There was a squeek too. What the…

Unable to contain it, Neji finally lets loose in gales of laughter, "Chakra reserves! That's a good one." Although still mostly controlled, Neji couldn't help but let his entire body show his mirth, "I'm definitely going to have to use that one later. Chakra reserves…"

Blushing, Naruto shakes his head, "It's not funny! Hinata-chan would think I'm some sort of pervert or something!"

Naji stops and looks at Naruto. He really had no clue did he? It was too much; Neji succumbs to the laughter once more. Just this once more, then he'd tell him.

Naruto crosses his arms, "You're a jerk you know that?"

Naji calms down once more, getting up to head into the bath again, "Yeah I know. Anyway, I really don't think Hinata-chan would mind you being a bit of a pervert. It's actually kind of expected. We're guys. Just don't start being like Jiraiya-sennin and it will all work out."

Naruto shakes his head, not quite sure he'd heard Neji properly.

Neji grins and continues, "Besides, it's only right that a guy think that way about his future wife."

Naruto stops, processing the information. Wait a second. Hinata would mind him being a pervert because she would be his wife. That meant he was going to marry Hinata? "WHAT?" Naruto yells, not bothering to be polite about it. Why hadn't he been told earlier? Who was the one who made the decision? So many questions ran through his mind.

Neji turns and reaches out for Naruto to pull the blond into the tub, "You calm down and listen to me right now or I swear we'll have to clean your blood off these walls. You can rant and complain all you want when Tsunade-sama tells you, but right now I want you to shut up, listen and think. You got me?"

Naruto blinks and then nods, ready to go back to sulking immediately.

Neji smiles and drops Naruto into the water, "Good." Neji moves back to his relaxing spot to speak, "I realize it's not something that you probably want. You've got all these thoughts about how it's not fair running through your head."

Naruto nods, leaning against the side of the bath.

"The simple fact is that out of anyone in the village you're the only one she wants to marry and the only one I'd feel safe letting her marry." Neji continues.

This was in interesting bit of information. Not enough to get him out off sulking, but definitely enough to catch his attention.

Neji sighs, "I've been Hinata-chan's bodyguard for almost 13 years now. I know the people in the village and I know Hinata-chan. Even after I told her about the Kyuubi she insisted that you and the Kyuubi were two different beings. When she wants to, Hinata-chan definitely has a way with words. Anyway, the fact is that "I" suggested you two be engaged and Hyuuga-sama agreed with my reasons. Now, you can either use that intelligence you have that you usually use for pranks and actually think about this information or you can prove to everyone that you're an idiot and think we're all out to get you." Neji's voice goes dark for a moment, "But I warn you if you prove that you're an idiot I don't have any tolerance for idiots. There won't be enough left of you or the Kyuubi to bring in front of Emma-O you got me?"

Gulping, Naruto gives a nod. Neji had this all planned? What the heck? It did kind of make sense though. Still, there was one question that was in him, "Why?"

Neji smirks, "Look Naruto-kun. You're a decent guy. You'll treat Hinata-chan well, have her best interests in mind, won't let anyone walk over her when she becomes the head of the family and like I said…she really likes you. She and the Hyuuga family will be stronger for it. The real question is; are you going to do this the loud way or the Hyuuga way?"

Naruto tilts his head, "What do you mean?"

Neji continues to smirk, "Well, you can complain and generally be annoying ending up with everyone being upset or you can do it the Hyuuga way, which would actually entail you being loud, obnoxious and generally annoying as well, but behind closed doors Hinata-chan would still know you care."

Naruto tilts his head back. It seemed to be an interesting idea. If he really thought about, how many other girls would actually want to marry him? Not to mention he could help out Hinata and Neji and most of the village by doing this. In exchange, they'd be helping him out too. Still, he hated to be forced into things, but Neji was allowing for that too.

After a long bit of thinking, Naruto looks up at Neji and smiles, "I'll do it the…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Garbed once more, Neji and Naruto both head into the main house for breakfast. The conversation now turned to jutsu vs. the Gently Fist. As they reach the meal room, Neji bows to Hiashi, "I hope you do not mind Hyuuga-sama. Uzumaki-san and I had much to talk about this morning."

Hiashi shakes his head, "It is acceptable. I have informed the Hokage that Uzumaki-san will meet with her this afternoon."

Naruto gives a small bow and joins the table.

Hinata stays quiet for a bit and then finally comments, "Neji-niisan, what were you and Uzumaki-san speaking about."

A very small smirk crosses Neji's lips, "Not much, although he did say that he admires your chakra reserves."

Naruto coughs on the piece of food he had just stuck in his mouth, his face gone fully red in the process.

Hinata reaches over to pat Naruto on the back to help him get over the coughing fit, seeing how nobody else at the table would help.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji was going to have a lot of fun now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hmm…after 6 re-writes I'm still not quite sure about this chapter. It's missing something in my opinion but I reallyy couldn't tell you what. Of course, part of it could be that I'm attempting to show a side of Neji that is never actually covered in the Manga. I went through every resource I had to try and get a decent personality to the relaxed Neji. Maybe it's just my authors' paranoia. Still, I probably won't do this again any time soon. Two more plotlines and then we'll be to the actual dinner.

To be honest this section and the dinner are two parts that I've been wanting to do for a while. I just think what I typed doesn't do justice to what's in my head. Still it was an interesting chapter to write and I hope it's enjoyable.

Still, I'm sure quite a few people will be unhappy with my portrayal of Neji in this chapter. Actually, I like the relaxed, sarcastic, outgoing Neji. It's Naruto I didn't like in this chapter. I'm blaming too many things happening at once to the poor guy…that and the dark force monkies! And the man-eating octopus that live in the south seas! Curse those evil octopi…

Anyway, if you want to see what happens when I write a fight scene, go and look at the first chapter of Utsurou: Bring on the Storm. Otherwise, I'll see you all next week! Have fun!

Edric Loto


	10. Chap 9 part 2: Repurcussions

Naruto was quiet, eerily quiet, as he leaves the Hyuuga compound. Once out of the borders of the manor he shakes his head and screams.

How could they do this to him? Did he do something wrong in this life? Did he do something wrong in a past life? Was this a sick and evil way of getting back at him for containing the Kyuubi? It's just not fair!

With every step, Naruto's mood became more…well, he wasn't depressed. He honestly couldn't say he was really that angry either. Betrayed? Maybe a little. Confused? Definitely.

What in the name of Amaterasu had just happened?

How could he be engaged? Why to Hinata? Who wanted this to really happen? Why did it have to be him? Why did this have to come up now? The questions swirled around in his head as he walks.

Outwardly, the blond shinobi keeps his smile, masking his confusion in exuberance and energy. Most everyone would be fooled by the act, but then it would work because that was what people were expecting.

The talk of love was another confusing point to him. Did no Hyuuga really ever fall in love? Or was Neji talking about the empty words and lustful actions that could easily be confused for love? If that was true…GAH! Every time he had to talk with the Hyuuga family lately it ended up with a hell of a lot of thinking and more questions raised than answered. He needed to clear his mind, relax and come back with an answer, but what could he do?

Slowly, his mouth curves in a grin, yep…that definitely looked promising and he'd have a full 4 hours before he had to see Tsunade-obaachan to pull it off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Naruto looks at the finishing touches to his prank; he could feel the approval of Kyuubi. Yes, this would definitely make him feel better. Pranks always seemed to appease the two of them for some reason and it was one thing that he'd never ask questions about.

Part of him knew that he needed to talk to Hinata about the entire situation.

Still, he wasn't really ready to chat and especially not about something serious with someone…well…okay he didn't mind the thought of marrying Hinata how that he'd been thinking about it for four hours. To be truthful, it would be nice to know that one of his best friends would always be there for him. Things didn't really have to change that much.

No, what he hated was the fact that the decision had been made for him without even consulting him or Hinata. What if they had really hated the idea? Would they have still been forced to go through with being married? True the Hyuuga family had been known to take mistresses on occasion and it was considered perfectly acceptable, but still, he didn't want that for Hinata or himself!

He checks the trap one more time. Ok, perfectly hidden. It had taken a while to know that Hiashi was supposed to visit Tsunade an hour before him. With this prank, he was sure Tsunade would understand his disapproval of her methods. That and he was sure Hiashi would know as well, but that was just a perk.

Now finished with the preparations, Naruto heads for the window and exits the Hokage's office to head for the training grounds. Today was his last day off before the talks started once more and he was expected to be there. He needed to collect his thoughts and finish one more prank.

He would have thanked Neji for this second prank, but to be honest it was mostly to get back at him for the entire situation…and the charka reserve joke at breakfast. Yes this one was just a hair more elaborate, but he was certain it would catch the attentive Neji. After all, Neji had a tendency to be very confident and he wanted to make sure to cover for that. With both traps ready, there was only one thing left to do…hide.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsunade frowns as Hiashi tells her of the meeting Naruto and Neji had that morning. Naruto had been too calm, possibly too shocked to even show it. That wasn't good at all. As she gets to the door, she pulls a note off and motions Hiashi into the room while reading.

_Tsunade-obaasan,_

_Now that I know what you wanted to talk to be about I have a few choice words for you. No! Nu-uh! Not a chance! No way! Not going to happen! What gives you the power to do this? It's not fair! Did you even think about what our reaction would be? Did you expect me to roll over and just accept it?_

_You want to turn my world upside down. Then I'll turn over yours…_

_This message will self destruct right about now._

As Tsunade finishes reading, the entire piece of paper explodes and fills the room with smoke. As the smoke clears, the entire room has been flipped upside down, with Hiashi and Tsunade now standing on the ceiling.

Hiashi kneels on the ceiling, "A genjutsu…I honestly wasn't expecting that. I told you he wouldn't take it well."

Very choice words are the only reply that the head of the Hyuuga clan receives in return.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Something was off. Neji could just feel it as he enters the training area that he and his team practiced in. At the moment it was just him and Lee however. Tenten was a bit…indisposed at the moment. Still something was really off and it was quite distracting.

As he looks at the ground, he can see just a bit of tampering had been done. Neji shakes his head, "Naruto…"

He steps around the trap, which in return set off a different one. Quickly he tucks and rolls as explosive tags go off around him. There was something about this that seemed slightly familiar. Whatever was attached to the explosive tags contained water. A fine mist filled the air, nothing too bad. As what seemed to be the final tag goes off, a flame jutsu ignites, not aimed at Neji, but rather for the sole purpose at heating the humid air.

With that final bit finished, the steamed Neji was left to contemplate perhaps letting Naruto down easy the next time he had news…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THERE! I feel much better now! The first part of the chapter was good, but it was definitely missing this part. Everyone feels a bit overwhelmed at times, which I truly feel that Naruto would have been at that particular point in time, but nothing said he couldn't voice his opinion later. This would definitely be what the first part of the chapter was missing. Sorry about that everyone.

Edric Loto


	11. Chap 10: Practice

Hmm…I suppose I do actually owe everyone a really good mythology lesson after the last chapter. I feel better about it, but there are still many things for me to clear up about it. Ah well, it's not like I'm complaining.

While I'm here' let me apologize for not updating on my normal time. My internet crashed and the german internet people are REALLY slow about getting things fixed. It's a pain in the rear.

Heh. Actually, my marriage pretty much went the same way Naruto's is currently…rationalize first, then freak out. Six years later it's still all good so I must have done something right. Anywho, first it's ramble time, then mythology time…

Is Tenten marrying Neji? I honestly have no clue. She may, she may not, I'll figure that out when I get that far. I really don't plan too much because if I do then when I get there it's all crazy.

The ghoul…the accounting ghoul will pop up kind of as a side story once in a while. She's ok to write once in a while, but she's really a minor nuisance. Hinata actually has more important things to worry about and it's not Hanabi or Naruto…

For the pranks, I wanted to something original but not anything permanent. I mean really, when has Naruto ever done a prank that can't be fixed relatively easy? A prank doesn't necessarily have to make someone laugh. In this case it's supposed to get the point across. For those that didn't get the prank against Neji then it's your loss. I personally like that one better.

For those who ask "when did Naruto learn Genjutsu?" Well…um…the Bunshin would technically be a Genjutsu. From what I understand Genjutsu are mainly illusions and mind affecting abilities. For the reason I say the Kage Bunshin is a Genjutsu, look below. Beyond that, Naruto's had 4 years to learn such things after the Chunin exams…I'm sure he picked up a few. Besides, there are other used for that Genjutsu then pranks.

It was asked how long the story will go…well…um…I have no clue? I can think of ways to end it right after the dinner and I can think of ways to keep it going for quite a while. I'm fairly sure I'll keep it going after the dinner, but for an actual end? Beats me.

Ok, with the rambling done allow me to focus on mythology. Today I'll be covering two creatures from Japanese mythology that also occur in Naruto. Namely the kitsune and the tanuki. A bit more research has uncovered quite a bit more information.

Before I start this allow me to explain something more in depth…the definition of Oni and Spirits. I blame the American translators for people believing that the Kyuubi is an Oni. Kyuubi is not an Oni. Shukaku is not an Oni. None of the tailed beasts are Oni…the tailed beasts are spirits.

The term Oni refers to a being much more like a demon or can also be translated as an Ogre. No not the Shrek type ogre. Depending on the time period Oni were creatures that warded off malignant spirits, guardians of the realm of the dead or dumb brutes that delight in death and destruction. Today they're usually assigned as beings dealing with the dead, the earth, vengeance, anger or pestilence.

Spirits on the other hand are not actually defined by duties. Typically a spirit is quite intelligent. Also, do not make the mistake of believing a spirit to be dead or even having been alive at some point. Spirits can range from the Kitsune of folklore to Mt. Fuji. Tell me something that grand isn't some kind of spirit.

Now that we're on the same page with the Kitsune and the Tanooki being spirits, let's go into the actually legends. With a bit more research I've got a lot more to add. Sadly, I'll have to do a little bit of abbreviating the explanations.

KITSUNE

The Kitsune are beings with long life, magical powers and famed intelligence. Depending on the legends you read around the age of 50 or 100 the Kitsune gain the ability to transform into a beautiful woman, young girl, or an old man. Kitsune seem to avoid transforming into an old woman.

There are technically two type of kitsune. The first are servants of the rice god Inari. These are known as celestial foxes or myobu. The second group is wild foxes or nogitsune. The wild foxes are often, but not always seen as malevolent.

According to legends the kitsune will gain more tails after it has reached the age of 1000. The amount of tails is based on age and wisdom. In folk stories the number of tails seen are 1, 5 or 9 never any other number.

When a kitsune reaches nine tails or becomes a Kyubi no Kitsune its fur turns silver, white or gold depending on the legend. (For those not aware, there are a couple ways for gold to become red so it is anyone's guess which the one in Naruto is…but I would guess gold) At this level of power a kitsune gains infinite vision…basically omnipotence. Other powers attributed to the Kyubi no Kitsune aside from shapeshifting are; the ability to manipulate fire and lightning, possession, the ability to manifest in dreams and the ability to make illusions which are indistinguishable from reality. (Hmm…illusions…genjustu…am I plotting? More than likely.)

Kitsune are often portrayed as tricksters. Typically the targets are overly-proud samurai, greedy merchants or boastful peasants. More evil ones will target poor farmers or even monks. Regardless, a Kitsune will always keep it's word and will strive to repay any favors it owes. Sometimes a kitsune will "adopt" a family that it likes and often gives gifts. However, the kitsune do not have the same morality as humans and many of the gifts are often stolen. For this reason a family that has a kitsune attached is often viewed with suspicion.

TANUKI (or Tanooki…I've seen it spelled both ways )

This one gets a little crazy. Tanuki are often thought of as a raccoon or a badger, but in actuality are a type of raccoon dog native to only Japan. The mythical tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shapeshifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded. Sadly, my previous in the other chapter only refered to the later legends of Tanuki so I am correcting that now.

Tanuki are traditionally male and portrayed with a large belly and rather large…um…er…gimme a sec. looks at the rating Nope, I probably can't actually say it here, but they're frikkin hung. If you're old enough to understand that reference then you'll know what I'm talking about the only other thing I could possible say is "elephantitus" but fewer people would understand that one. Anywho, this um…endowment…meant that Tanuki were known as spirits of fertility and good luck. (If you don't get it now I can't help you.)

In any case, most references to Tanuki in anime portray them on the violent side. However, the older legends refer to them as the brother of the fox. As for historical references, supposedly the tanuki of Shikoku were known for enjoying warfare. There was a tanuki in Ehime prefecture that rounded up a large band of warriors to take Matsuyama Castle. So while the tanuki may have been a symbol of good luck and fertility. It may have been portrayed as mischievous and jolly. It was also something that could bring about quite a bit of violence.

Thus ends this bit of mythology. Hopefully the information was as enlightening to read as it was for me to find. I'll see you after the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Hyuuga Way

Chapter 10

Practice

Deep breaths.

Right now the deep breaths of meditation were about the only thing keeping Hyuuga Hinata from screaming, hat and the fact that screaming on the top of her lungs was quite unladylike. This was not how she had envisioned the end of her week looking. Admittedly, she hadn't really put too much thought into it, but she was sure that if it had been under her power she would not have let events get to this point.

Now it was time to look at the current situation. Naruto, now her fiancé, was not overly happy with the arrangement, or so she suspected from the faces of Naruto and Neji that morn. Hanabi seemed to be delighting in making the Branch members run about getting things ready for the next week. Normally Hanabi didn't like to deal with the many people. Very strange. Currently, she had the ledgers for both her family and Naruto's. Naruto's…well…it was…interesting. Yes, interesting was the word for those finances. Had she the position there would definitely be words with the accounting lady.

However, her own finances were impeccable as always. Her father and her mother before had ground in an attention to detail that went far beyond the average person, or even the average Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama…it is time for morning practice." The branch member states from outside her room.

"Very well, I shall be there shortly." Hinata replies before setting the ledgers to the side. There would be time to think later. Now was time for another round of mediocrity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Moments later Hinata stands in the practice field. She would have traded just about anything to be able to head inside once more. While knowing that she was not the best helped dearly to keep from being an arrogant member of the family, she could live without the repeated reminders of her ability or lack thereof.

With narrowed eyes, Hyuuga Hiashi watches his eldest daughter. For the last month he'd sensed something off...or rather he had not sensed anything from his eldest daughter and that was certainly more important. Now to test his theory. He motions to Neji to join Hinata in the practice circle.

Hinata's heart drops. There went any hope of doing well for a change. However she would not run, no matter how much she did not wish to be there. How she would love to just fade away from the fight. Her specialty was stealth and information gathering, she had long ago decided she wished nothing to do with hand-to hand-combat. As she settles back into her fighting stance, she quietly activates her Byakugan.

Neji keeps impassive as always. It would not do to show his worry for Hinata. While Hinata was not nearly as bad as he had once thought, the fact remained that fighting family or friends proved very little. This decision by Hiashi was confusing. Still, he would not argue as he settles into his own stance and activates his Byakugan….then blinks and looks at Hinata again.

This couldn't be right!

Chaka coils grew, but he'd never heard of them shrinking. How could anyone actively conceal their chakra from the Byakugan? It wasn't possible, was it? However, here was Hinata, clearly less powerful today than last week…heck, he was pretty sure she was weaker now than she had been at the Chunin exams 4 years ago.

"Are you feeling well today Hinata-sama? You seem a bit off." Neji comments.

Hinata nods her head, "I am fine Neji-san." Hopefully that would assure him. To be honest, she still didn't want to be here. There were many things to prepare for the coming week. Maybe she could sneak a look at Hanabi's preparation list…

Her reverie is interrupted by the sound of Neji's steps. Thinking would have to wait until later. With a twist, she avoids the strike to her abdomen and returns the attack with a strike to the arm.

Let's see, two lines. These seem a bit more meshed than most people, must be because of Neji's more plentiful charka. Ah well, just aim above the smaller line and hope for the best.

Neji suppresses a frown. As always, Hinata's reaction time was slow, too slow for someone who had been practicing as long as the heiress.

Hinata notices the start of Neji's frown. She hated making him worry about her. Still, the results if she made a mistake would be horrible. Really, she wanted to disappear right now.

Neji blinks once more. Hinata's charka was disappearing again. Now he knew something was wrong. With that little charka, Hinata should not look so comfortable with her Bayakugan up. Now would be the time to test her defenses.

Hiashi continues to kneel on the mat to the side, quietly keeping track of the match. Yes, Hinata definitely seemed to be getting better at keeping herself hidden. Her mastery of the Bayakugan had given her insight into how to hide her charka from prying eyes. It would seem that he would need to tell Kurenai about this development. Still, he was not done. He would need to test Hinata's power in one on one combat…thankfully, he knew of a secret that Neji did not.

As Hinata stays on the defense, Neji continues to press the attack. He has known that Hinata preferred defensive move, but this was ridiculous. The amount of flexibility that Hinata was displaying, he didn't think humans could bend like that. Still, it proved that if Hinata wished, she could pull a solid draw, at least for a while.

Hiashi gives a small smirk as he checks the sparring time. Carefully, he waits for the two minute mark. This would be good, "Hinata-chan, I would like to inform you that the head of the Kyokkou family is going to be here for the dinner….they will decide if Uzumaki-san is a proper husband for you."

Time seemed to stand still for Hinata. The Kyokkou family? Why would those bastards be interested in the marriage? Why did they have to be the ones to approve? They'd mess it all up! Everything! Naruto would hate her if he had to meet the Kyokkou family! It wasn't fair!

Neji takes a step back as Hinata's charka almost bursts from her body. What the heck was happening? Chakra grew through practice and waned as it was used, not disappeared and appeared. Beyond that, why in the world did Hinata of all people seem to radiating killing intent?

The moment of hesitation on Neji's part was enough. Hinata shifts forward, her fingers finding one of the tenketsu directly under his left arm. The fierce jab quickly starts to shut down the charka flow even as the arm goes numb.

Regaining his composure, Neji sweeps the next attack away while shaking his left arm to try and regain feeling. That was not a normal thing attributed to the tenketsu of the arm. He'd worry about that later. Sweeping another attack from its intended target he turns to hit the point on her extended arm in an attempt to stop any more such attacks. He could not afford to lose the use of his other arm.

Hiashi raises a tea cup to hide his smile. Now would be the coup de grace for Neji…or so he hoped. "I believe that invitation could be stopped…however, it would require you to defeat Neji-kun…" Poor Neji, the boy would never understand exactly what was about to happen.

For Hinata, it was like an escape from the clutches of the servants of Emma-O. Defeating Neji or have to deal with the vile liars of the Kyokkou family? Her mind was definitely made up. Still, she would need to do more more than she could currently do. Neji's ability to defend as well as attack was well known. She did have that jutsu though…

Hinata whispers, "Naruto-kun…" Without adding any charka to the attack, Hinata snakes a hand forward and pushes at Neji, giving herself a small bit of room as Neji regains his balance.

Hinata's hands quickly flash through symbols before her soft voice intones, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

No poof elicits. No flash to signal that a clone has arrived. Quite simply, as the jutsu ends Neji blinks and suddenly there are two Hinata's in front of him.

The Hinata on the left returns to her battle stance, "I am sorry Neji-kun…but I will not allow the Kyokkou family in this house if it can be avoided."

The second shifts into a matching battle stance, "Unfortunately that means I can no longer hold back…forgive me Neji-.kun."

Neji frowns, the Heavenly Spin could feasibly work here, but it would be an indefinite hold out. The two Hinata's in front of him both looked to have the same amount of power…and neither looked like they were playing. Still, a few good hits on the clone would send it away. This fight wasn't over.

Hinata runs forward, striking at Neji with the speed borne of one who wished to end the fight quickly.

Of course! Hinata didn't have the endurance to be in a drag out fight! Neji mentally kicks himself for not remembering that. All he had to do was wear out Hinata. For that, he'd need…"Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin."

The spin tosses the first Hinata away from the barrier, the body hitting the wall roughly, but not disappearing. That confirmed that it had been the real Hinata attacking first. Now he had the clone singled out. As the spin stops, he is met with the second Hinata. Carefully, Neji waits, leading the clone's arms in a way that would give him an opening. There it was! Neji's right arm moves forward to hit the charka point that should disrupt it nicely. At the last moment, the clone shifts, getting only a glancing blow before retaliating.

The original Hinata lifts herself from the ground and charges forward. Would wonders never cease? He wouldn't think Hinata would wish to move so soon after being thrown so roughly.

It wouldn't matter now. The clone left another opening. His hands move forward, quickly jabbing the tenketsu. It would be then that he felt two jabs at his abdomen, one from each Hinata. The clone had sacrificed itself in order to give a final hit…ug…he really didn't feel good after that last hit. Something was messed up and it wasn't his tenketsu.

The original Hinata looks up and smiles softly, "My apologies Neji-kun…" Then shifts into the next strike, letting it hit full force. Neji blinks. What was going on? The momentary distraction from the Hinata that crumpled over his hand takes his mind from the second Hinata.

She doubted her father would admit that she had won if it was anything less than a full victory. Thus she had little choice. Using the other Hinata as a step, she gets the height to grab onto Neji's shoulders with ease. For a split second Hinata is on a handstand with Neji's shoulders as the base the next moment Hinata is behind Neji and Neji is airborne. The crumpled Hinata choughs and looks up, "It's over…" then disappears...the clone having fooled Neji into making the wrong assumption. A trick, yes, but victory in a fight was not always to be haid by being fair.

Hinata looks over at the fallen Neji. His pride might be hurt, but otherwise Neji would be just fine by the end of the day. With a dark look in her eyes Hinata turns to her father, "Stop that messenger father! I will not have the Kyokkou family in this house!"

Hiashi lifts the cup to his lips, "The Kyokkou family? I must have slipped…I meant to say that they would be unable to come. The Tentou family has graciously accepted the offer. I believe they said Daisho-ojisan would be attending as well."

Hinata blinks. What? What had just happened and why did it have to happen in front of Neji? Normally, she would have blamed herself, but this time…just this time she was willing to blame someone else, the Kyokkou family.

Hinata gives a sharp bow, "Thank you father." She then storms out of the room. That name always left a bad taste in her mouth, at least until she realized something very important. She had managed to pull off the jutsu! So many conflicting emotions, was this how Naruto would feel when he found out about the betrothal? She needed a break away from the mansion.

But first a bath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hyuuga Neji had lost. Admittedly he hadn't expected such a violent reaction out of Hinata for the mention of one family name and especially not the name of one of the main branches of the extended Hyuuga family. Neji moves to pick himself up, but once on his knees, his stomach pains him, causing him to drop back down unceremoniously. Instead, Neji was content to flip over on his back and lay on the floor.

Hiashi stands, moving over to where Neji lays, "I believe you told me that you did not think Hinata-chan had the power to pull off the jutsu."

Neji shakes his head, "I did not say that…I said I did not think she could learn a jutsu so fast."

Hiashi shakes his head and smiles, "Remember two things from this fight…Hinata-chan has more power than she likes to show….and she loathes the Kyokkou family. In fact, she will not allow them here. I have known that since she was 10. The Kyokkou are merchants. Hinata-chan has a long standing grudge against them that she does not divulge, but suffice to say that after her example today I am content with not allowing them to visit."

Neji gives a nod, "Understood….Hyuuga-sama. The Kyokkou are not to set foot on these grounds…" He then gives a groan as his stomach is wracked in pain, "I did not think Hinata-sama knew such a technique…"

Hiashi kneels, looking Neji over, "There is actually little interference with your tenketsu now…how is your arm?"

Neji shakes his head, "Still numb Hyuuga-sama."

"Go and get Hitohada." Hiashi commands one of the nearby Branch members. The member disappears quickly, not wishing to bring about Hiashi's ire.

Hiashi turns back to Neji, "We will have you healed soon. I was not aware Hinata was having this trouble or I would have trained her for it. It makes sense however."

Neji grumbles, trying to hold down his breakfast, "If you do not mind Hyuuga-sama…what makes sense?"

Hiashi raises a brow, "Neji-kun, you can see the tenketzu, a truly advanced ability and one that makes you the most powerful combatant in Konohagakure. Hinata-chan's power is slightly different. Chakra flows through all areas of your body. Along with that are areas that naturally heal your body despite charka disruption. I believe that Hinata-chan can see where the flow of natural healing is and cut it off temporarily, however many of the areas that are easy to access tend to have many nerves nearby. In your arm, she stopped the flow the healing and disrupted the nerves, not a complex technique, but effective. I would guess that she has disrupted the muscles in your stomach as well and that requires a bit of skill. Be thankful that she did not hit all six points."

Neji groans in reply, he was indeed quite thankful.

The door opens to allow the medic-nin into the room.

Hiashi smiles, "Do not worry, I very much doubt that there is any permanent damage."

With that Hyuuga Hiashi leaves the room feeling quite pleased with himself. He could prank as well…his were just hidden a lot better than the blond haired boy that would be his son-in-law.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As a bonus "hey cool look at what I found!" for those who do not know, here is the definition of most of the Hyuuga Main Family names

Hiashi: position of the sun

Hinata: in the sun

Hanabi: Fireworks

Hizashi: sunlight, rays of the sun

Then if we just want sheer entertainment let's examine Neji and Naruto…

Naruto: whirlpool, or those little swirly fishcakes in ramen

Neji: Spiral or helix

The merchant family name is a bit of a joke for me. Kyokkou means "rays of the rising sun" but when I read it my mind also thinks Koku which is a measurement of rice. If one remembers my earlier history lessons, rice was a way of measuring wealth in Japan for quite a while. Am I weird? Yeah, but I have fun.

Then you have the samurai section of the family. The main family name for them is Tentou. Again, this is another semi-joke on my part. Of course, this means you have to actually know what the word means and being the brat I am, I say look it up! Them compare the definition to Bushido, squint a little and put it all together in a comedic way and you'll understand. If you don't…well…I'll at least give you the parts and let you put it all together after the next chapter.

My humor is very weird, but then I'm the type of person that will take similar words and screw up the definitions for 10 minutes to eventually get to a joke. Something like Kyubi becomes Cube-y which becomes Q-bert for example…and a nine nosed Q-bert sealed inside Naruto would be really weird if you ask me, but the mental image gives me fits of giggles.

Naruto: Q-bert! I want you to lend me your power!

Q-bert: #)&!$(


	12. Chap 11: Understanding

Well, back to my regularly scheduled updates. I suppose they aren't REALLY scheduled, but I do like to update once a week, which is one of the reasons the chapters are so short. The last chapter was a bit shorter than usual as well, but that's because I had to cut out part of it. I was going to have some Naruto in there…but I just wasn't feeling it. I'd prefer to give a small good chapter than a larger mediocre chapter.

For any spelling mistakes…I blame Microsoft Word and the Dark Force Monkies! Oh…and the man eating octopus of the south seas. Curse those evil octopi…

Now, originally I was going to go more into the new aspect of Hinata's Byakugan…but S-Wanderer999 makes an interesting point and I can't resist explaining a bit more. So, today I'll have a small chat about the Kage Bunshin and jutsu in general.

First, let us define the word Kage. Kage translates in many ways, but my dictionary gives the definition as this…

Kage: (1) Shade, shadow, silhouette (2) reflection, image (3) presence, sign (4) other side, back, background (5) light (stars and moon) (6) fawn colored, fawn colored horse

While we're at it lets look at some pretty cool definitions of a couple other words that use kage as a root word.

Kageboushi: shadow figure, silhouette

Kagehinata: double-faced

Now to define the term Bunshin, a term that also has a quite a few definitions.

Bunshin: (1) parturition, delivery, one's child, branch, offshoot, one's other self (2) dividing and advancing (3) civil official (4) tattoo

So now we have the definitions, the translation of the Kage Bunshin as Shadow Clone is pretty good but it doesn't exactly do full justice to the jutsu. Now let's clean up the definitions for what actually applies.

Kage: (1) Shadow, shade, silhouette (2) reflection, image (3) other side

Bunshin: (1) Branch, offshoot, one's other self (2) Dividing and advancing

Now if I had to literally translate this one it would translate more as Dividing and Advancing Images. After all, that is what the jutsu does, but it doesn't give a full appreciation to the full power of the jutsu. Likewise, Shadow Divide and Advance doesn't quite do it either. Now…Shade of One's Other Self might work, but that would imply that the copy wasn't as powerful as the original. Reflection of One's Other Self would work too, but it's still not complete. So let us combine the entire definition and see what we get shall we?

Dividing and Advancing Shadow Image of One's Other Self

Actually that pretty much sums out what Naruto's jutsu does. Still, what's the shadow part about? After all, it doesn't actively use shadows so what's so shadowy about it?

How troublesome.

It's not actually the Bunshin itself which is a shadow…it's the mind placed into it. Each Bunshin has the ability to think and act separately from the original. While we've seen it before I will point out that the Bunshin do tend to act differently in each situation they are put in. This means that the Bunshin are probably a copy of the users mind at that particular moment. In essence they are but a shade of the real version not fully the original, but real enough to do what is needed.

Another problem lies in what most people consider the "canon" lists of Ninjutsu. I shall head over to…shudder Wikipedia and give a small list and the changes that I believe are appropriate. The Body Flicker (Taijutsu), Creation Rebirth (Taijutsu), Down On All Fours(Taijutsu), Sexy/Harem no Jutsu (Genjutsu), Mind Transfer (Genjutsu), Multi-size Technique (Taijutsu), Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique (Taijutsu…although a more proper translation might be Divide and Advancing Shuriken Technique. This one does full physical damage and makes a real weapon. If I really wanted to split hairs I could say that it should be a weapon kata/jutsu, but that's going a bit far.), and the Telescope Technique (Genjutsu).

By doing this we set a precedent for exactly how to classify the techniques. Taijutsu would have anything to do with physical attributes, not just the attacking. To limit your self to attacking with taijutsu is a fallacy. A ninja should use all their attributes to their utmost. Lee's superior maneuverability and strength, for example, would allow him to not only move quickly in a dangerous area, but also make him invaluable for getting rid of heavy items that are in the way or just plain destroying barriers.

Genjutsu is perhaps the least understood of the jutsu list. Right now it pretty much only entails those jutsu that have "Illusion" in their name. Bleh. Isn't Kurenai supposed to be a Genjutsu specialist? The Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death doesn't really seem to be limited to just manipulating the mind, but the way the world is perceived as well. If we include all things that deal with the mind and perceived reality, this list actually becomes a lot bigger and a Genjutsu specialist can become very dangerous.

So in conclusion I believe that jutsu classification has been quite lax. By broadening the spectrum of classification we end with these definitions to work with for classifying jutsu.

Taijutsu: This section of Jutsu involves any physical attack techniques. In addition, this classification of Jutsu covers those techniques which cause the body to do something (Creation Rebirth) or modifies the body for more optimal usage of physical attacks (Down on all Fours).

Genjutsu: This classification encompasses all mental jutsu, not just those that affect others, but those that affect yourself and the world around you as well. Now we not only have the Illusion series, but we can make an argument that all Bunshin would be classified as a Genjutsu (Enduing your chakra with the world around you to manipulate the perceived reality), many of the scrying Jutsu (such as the Telescope technique), and possibly even Sai's animation techniques.

Ninjutsu: This classification now encompasses those techniques that involve affecting the world around you through the pure use of chakra and most elemental jutsu. This is a lot more definable than the previous listing which was pretty much just a place to put jutsu.

If we really wanted to go crazy with this we could add in a few sub-categories.

Summoning: Through the use of chakra and the life-blood of the jutsu user, one may summon a spirit creature to fight with you.

Emono (specialized weapon skill): This is a branch of Taijutsu dealing with weapons specifically instead of the more traditional fists and feet of Taijutsu. All weapon dependant abilities would fall under this category.

That looks a lot better to me. A little confusing? Yeah perhaps, but it makes a lot more sense to the martial arts mind. Anywho, that's it for my rambling this time.

Hopefully this made you think. You don't have to agree with me, I just want people to look at the jutsu and think twice before placing it as a Ninjutsu. All techniques are special and they should be treated as such, not placed in a dumping ground because people don't want to take their time and think about the classifications. If you want to debate the topic, then that's cool with me! I do love a good debate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THE HYUUGA WAY

Chapter 11

Understanding

Uzumaki Naruto didn't really like it when he was forced to be mature. The mature part he could live with, it was the forcing that he disliked. That being said, he had wanted to talk to someone about the current events, but whom?

Tsunade wasn't an option. She'd actually had a hand in starting it!

He'd already had a talk with Neji, which was enlightening, but he didn't want to try and sort things out by talking to him. He'd go on about duty and such.

It would be too troublesome to Shikamaru. Choji and Ino would likewise be a poor choice. He knew them, but really didn't feel too comfortable opening up to them.

Shino didn't usually talk and Kiba rarely had useful advice when it came to women. If he remembered right the only lady that Kiba had successfully dated was one of the local pet store owners. This would be after attempting to date about 30 other women without success. No, Kiba wasn't a good choice.

That left Sakura...and she wasn't available at the moment due to one of the missions having gone bad and the hospital needed her skills to patch up the survivors.

That didn't exactly leave anyone that would be easy to talk to. While pondering the question over a bowl of ramen, he was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Sorry about being late. There was a lady by the side of the road that asked me to hold her child…"

Naruto turns toward the voice and exclaims, "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's face twists a little, "That has got to be the lamest excuse yet."

Kakashi shrugs and sits down, "I hear that you are living in interesting times."

Naruto gives a deep frown as he nods, "Yeah, something like that.

"Interesting times are like that." Kakashi replies.

"Why can't it all be simple? I heard the Hyuuga stance on love and everything, but she can't be forced to marry me! I wouldn't want her to have to do that. What about the rest of her family? I mean, I'll be Hokage someday, but until then won't she have to deal with me being too low ranking or something like that? Then there are all these rules and everything…" Naruto rants, letting the frustration out at the only person that might actually understand the meaning behind the frustration and not just the complaining.

Kakashi motions for a drink and then looks at Naruto, "Have you talked to Hinata-sama about this?"

Naruto blanches and shakes his head, "Are you crazy? I don't even know how I feel about it! What am I supposed to do, go up to Hinata-chan and say, "Hey, Hinata-chan, I know we're supposed to be married, but I have no clue how I feel about it"?"

Kakashi raises a hand to scratch his check, before replying blandly, "That might not quite be a good idea."

"Damn right it's not a good idea!" Naruto yells. Thankfully, it was only him and Kakashi at Ichiraku at the moment. At this time everyone would normally be at work. "Hinata-chan is my friend."

Leaning back Kakashi looks at the ceiling, "So getting married would change that?"

Naruto stops for a moment, having not entirely been prepared for that question, "I…I don't know…"

"If Hinata-sama is your friend, then nothing would change that." Kakashi shakes his head, "I thought I taught you better than that. Your friends will always be there for and that won't change."

Naruto shakes his head, continuing to be obtuse, "But…I mean, what about…IT? Won't that change things?"

Kakashi sighs and stands, having finished his drink sometime during the conversation without Naruto knowing, probably during the last part of the rant. "I don't know. You'll have to talk to her about it."

Naruto shakes his head, "Talk to her? You mean actually go over there and ask? But…"

Kakashi gets to the door and opens it, "Do not keep her waiting Naruto-kun. Do not make my mistake…" With that Kakashi disappears.

Frowning darkly, Naruto plops back into his chair, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The practice area was always a place of solace for Hyuuga Hinata. This particular practice area held a poignant significance to her. Four years ago in this very spot she had encountered a downcast Uzumaki Naruto. After some very heartfelt words on her own part, Naruto had said a few words that would remain with her forever.

"I think I like people like you."

Now she wondered exactly how true those words actually were. Well, maybe she was more wondering if the word 'like' was the key word. Had she managed to deceive herself that completely? She takes a deep breath and then hears a sigh from beside her.

Turning slightly, her gaze is greeted by the same face that causes so much joy and confusion.

Naruto gives a weak smile, "Came here to think too, huh?"

Hinata gives a small nod, not entirely sure what to say.

"You know…this whole marriage thing was a surprise. So surprising I was actually speechless for a change." Naruto starts, his voice laughing to cover his fear. "I'm still not quite sure what to think of it…what do you think of it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata pauses and blushes deeply. Naruto was asking her opinion of the marriage? What would she say? She wanted to be loud, just like him. Tell him flat out what she wanted, but the words were hard to come by. "Um…Naruto-kun…I…d-don't mind the decision…" The downcast face that started to appear on Naruto wasn't quite what she wanted. No! She couldn't have Naruto keep that face! "I-in fact…I l-like the idea…"

Though the words had been almost unbearably soft, they had managed to reach Naruto's ears. "What?" He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never really dreamed of it…well…ok…maybe he had in recent days, but that was entirely beyond the point!

Hinata lowers her head, letting her fingers fidget. She really didn't like to talk about this kind of thing in the open. It really wasn't proper. "I…I would l-like to m-marry you Naruto-kun…b-but…if you d-don't want to…"

Naruto frowns. Here he'd been worried about all this stuff and Hinata was saying that she wanted it. It wasn't the typical proper stuff either. He'd been with Hinata pretty constantly for the better part of 4 days now. Not to mention off and on two years prior. He could reasonably tell when Hinata was being polite and when she was nervous and telling the truth. This was the latter, "I didn't say that, but we're still young! What about if you find someone you like better, someone that everyone in the village actually likes?"

Hinata shakes her firmly. It would seem that this was the place for the two of them to talk. Just as before, Naruto was insecure and just as before, the battle was with himself. "N-Naruto-kun, I don't care w-what everyone else likes. I-I waited three years to see you again a-and another year j-just to spend more time with you. I-I'll wait as long as it takes f-for you to decide…"

Naruto raises a brow. How had Kakashi known that Hinata would say something like that? This was pretty eerie. Meh, worry about that later, there was one more important thing to bring up. The rest….well, he could digest it later. "Hinata-chan…you remember about the Kyuubi no Kitsune right?"

Hinata nods firmly, "Yes. 16 years ago the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi…" She pauses, what the heck. She'd already been embarrassed today. Why not go for broke? "He did this by…using a seal to cage the spirit in a young boy…who has become a great ninja…and will be the next Hokage…"

Naruto stares at Hinata. What the…? Wait, Neji had said that Hinata already knew, but there was a different question now, "How long have you known Hinata-chan?"

Yes, the ground was definitely more interesting for Hinata now, "Umm…since right after the Chunin exams. I overheard Father and Neji-niisan talking about it."

Naruto lifts up a stone and chucks it at the far side of the training area, wierdness seemed to follow the two of them these last few days so it was really hard to get a good rant going around Hinata. "You know there are times when I use the Kyuubi's power. It's not a pretty sight."

"You're still Naruto. Sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune or not!" Hinata admonishes sternly and then shies away. She shouldn't have done that.

Naruto frowns in thought and then laughs, "You know, I think you're the first person I've ever heard actually say that! And you're right!"

For a few moments neither of the young adults says a word, not trusting what would come out of their mouths at the moment. Finally, Naruto is the one who breaks the silence.

"So, how has the Kage Bunshin been coming?"

Hinata stops, her breath caught in her throat. He would have to ask that wouldn't he? "Umm…perhaps you should ask Neji-niisan? He was on the…umm….receiving end."

At Hinata's admission, Naruto gives a big grin, "Awesome! I knew you could do it! What did I tell you?"

Hinata nods once more, blushing now from the attention and not from what had happened earlier, "Yes, I should have believed in myself more and believed when you said that I could do it."

Naruto grins, "Well, now you know you can do it, so next time will be that much easier! Of course, you'll never be able to make as many as me!"

Hinata smiles and shakes her head, "No, but I think one will be enough for me. Neji-niisan was very surprised."

"I bet! Man, I would have loved to see his face!" Naruto laughs. This was the first time he'd talked to Hinata the entire day. To be truthful it was really nice. He'd started to miss it.

"Father was slightly startled as well. I think he approved…" Hinata adds, not sure exactly what Naruto might think about that.

Naruto crosses his arms. "Just approved? Man, he's a tougher nut to crack than I thought. We'll need to find an even better jutsu and show him then!

Hinata stares at Naruto, slightly dazed.

"What?" Naruto asks innocently, "I'm sure if we thought really hard we could come up with something good, even if we have to create the jutsu ourselves!"

Hinata gives a small smile and then nods, "Yes. I'm sure we can do it. What kind of jutsu should we make though?"

Shrugging, Naruto replies, "Beats me, but it'll be awesome!"

Covering her mouth, Hinata lets out a very small giggle. Maybe it would work out all right.

Pausing, Naruto gives a small sigh, "I guess I'll have to work on that later. I have to go to those talks all next week."

Hinata sighs. There goes her time with Naruto during the day. Still, maybe…"Naruto-kun. If you like…we can go and get you some more shinobi clothing. Now that I have your ledger, I've sorted it…it looks like you are due for new clothes…"

Naruto blinks as he looks at Hinata, "You mean I don't have to buy them with my own money?"

Mentally, Hinata made a reminder to send the accounting lady an explosive tag made to look like a cash note.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Minutes later, Hinata leads Naruto into the tailors shop. The shop itself wasn't too very large, but Hinata had been getting much of the family tailoring done here. She could vouch for the quality of the work. After all, she wore an outfit made here. However, her companion wasn't exactly thrilled.

"What do you mean we're going in there? They threw me out 7 years ago and said if I stepped foot in there again they'd string me up by my toenails." Naruto complains.

Hinata stops a moment and then looks at the tailor accusingly. Instantly, the person at the counter withers under the gaze, "I-if Hinata-sama says that the de…er…Uzumaki-san is a good customer then we will be happy to assist in any way we can."

Hinata gives a small smile, letting her disapproval of the previous actions be known before dragging Naruto into the store to look about.

Quietly, the clerk calls over one the young son of the owners and whispers, "Look, you need to tell your parents that Naruto-san needs to be able to shop here or we're definitely going to lose the business of the Hyuuga's."

Not fully understanding, the boy nods and runs to tell his parents.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nearly an hour later, Naruto and Hinata leave the store with a small bundle.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks.

Grumbling, Naruto finally mutters, "No…not really." He looks at the sky and sighs. It was almost dark now. At least he'd been able to spend a bit of time with Hinata.

Hinata giggles once more. That was pretty much Naruto's way of saying he didn't mind even though he wasn't going to admit it. "Well, perhaps we should get some food to make up for it?"

Naruto gives a broad smile, "Sounds good to me! You'll have to pay though…I didn't bring my money with me…" He adds.

Hinata gives a small shake of her head, "I wouldn't ask you to pay with your spending money Naruto-kun. That money is for you to spend on whatever you like."

The single intelligent word that leaves Naruto's mouth is, "Buh?"

She loved that confused look sometimes, it made Naruto look so cute. "Naruto-kun, since I have your ledger I am in charge of all your money. Now that I think about it, we should probably pick up some groceries for you on the way back as well."

"Food shopping too? Is there any other kind of shopping that I don't have to use my spending money for?" This would be interesting. Hinata was definitely a lot better with his money than the ghoul.

Hinata takes a seat at one of the tables, "Weapon, furniture, bills, cloths, food, house repair…I will take care of setting aside the money for such things Naruto-kun. Each week I will give you a little money that you may spend however you like. If you need anything for missions or your home then I will make sure the money goes to the right people and the things get dropped off or you can pick them up."

Joining Hinata at the table, Naruto can only nod and smile, "Wow Hinata. You're even better with money than you are with jutsu and your jutsu's are great!"

Blushing, Hinata manages to reply, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She was definitely glad she had brought Naruto to one of the more relaxed places to eat where he could be a bit loud.

Naruto picks up the menu, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto and Hinata head up the stairs to Naruto's apartment. Carefully, Naruto reaches for his keys while juggling two bags filled with food….and not just ramen! Hinata had been quite insistent that Naruto eat more than just ramen.

When he'd tried to complain, Hinata had quickly decided that she'd hear none of it. When it came to Naruto's health, Hinata was just as stubborn as Tsunade.

"Well…it's not much, but it's home." Naruto says as he opens the door to a very sparkly decorated room…with a couple of ramen cups lying about on the floor from where he'd forgotten to pick them up earlier.

Hinata steps inside and looks around, taking in what was in the apartment; one couch obviously used to the point of falling apart before Naruto took ownership, a few ancient cooking utensils that still looked mostly usable, one bed that had definitely seen its last days about a year ago, a dresser that looked to be warped and a radio that may pick up a single station. There was a LOT of work to be done. Not that she would mind at all.

Naruto sets the bags down on the counter, "Is everything ok Hinata-chan?"

The voice wakes up Hinata who instantly blushes for both her wandering mind and the realization that she is in Naruto's room, "Yes, I'm fine Naruto-kun." Quietly, Hinata moves through the room and sets the bundle of clothing on his dresser. She would certainly need to get new furniture or this place.

Naruto comments, "It's a bit late, you should probably head home and I should be going to bed. Don't want to keep Tsunade-obaachan waiting you know."

Not trusting words once more, Hinata holds her breath and nods her agreement.

Offhandedly Naruto says while putting up the groceries, "You know, now that I think about it Hinata-chan, I don't just think I like people like you." He pauses a moment to give a grin, "I like you."

There is a soft thump to which Naruto turns around and looks. "Aw man…"

Naruto runs through his options. He could carry Hinata home again, but last time he'd gotten an earful from Neji. He could have someone else take Hinata home, but he'd probably get an earful from Neji later. Neither of these options really worked for him.

As if on cue, Naruto hears a knock on the door, "I swear…there's a kami out there just to toy with me…" he mutters and then calls out, "Gimme a sec!"

The reply from the door is most certainly Neji, "I am certainly not in a rush."

Finally, Naruto opens the door, "Hey Neji. Man, you look like you ran into a wall and the wall won. I guess you're here for Hinata-chan right? Well…umm…I made another comment and she fainted?"

Neji sighs and shakes his head. "I suppose, I…" Wait a second….yes, vengeance for the sparring match earlier would be sweet, "should let her sleep here if you don't mind. She's probably quite tired and being carried home might aggravate any bruises she might have from the sparring match earlier."

"I suppose she could stay if you think it'd be better for her." Naruto says after a few moments. It sounded kind of odd to him, but if Neji said it was for the best…

Neji smirks as he turns to leave, "Ok then, I'll see Hinata-sama in the morning. Rest well."

Naruto closes the door and turns back to his room. Something told him that no good could come of this, but as he lifts Hinata into his arms to place her on the bed to rest he couldn't help but to think that maybe any trouble would be worth it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And thus ends this chapter of The Hyuuga Way. The last part wasn't quite what I thought it would be but I like it. I'm evil like that though. Lesse…I know there was a secondary rant around here somewhere…oh yeah!

I ask that nobody ever define the term "–hime" as princess with me. My simple reason…exactly when did the Japanese have princesses? Would that assume that they had kings and queens too? The simple fact is…they didn't. There was the imperial family and if you weren't that then you were just a noble. "–Hime" and "–himesama" both mean young lady of noble birth. I can see where one could use it as "princess" but don't refer to it in the contest of the Japanese culture. That is, unless you use "himemiko" that actually refers directly to the Imperial linage. I guess you can call anyone with that title an Imperial Princess.

I would like to take this time to thank Ikasury right now. I just came up with a neat little jutsu after reading his review. I shall call it…Inari. Mwahahahaha! Bwahahahaha! Gwahahahahahahahaha!

Now, I did promise some hints on the name "Tentou" did I not? While individually the oarts do end up as heaven and to ask, combined the two actually change definitions just a bit. Let's go with "Way of Heaven" which is also related to "divine justice" not to mention the word also translates to "the sun." Man I love Japanese. Perhaps with these definitions the joke is a little more clear cut. Still, you'll have to look up Bushido on your own…or wait a couple of chapters for me to explain it in relative detail.

As for Hinata's added power, I guess I can explain it later. It's not really something too off the wall, just a natural extension of the Bayakugan in my opinion. People without the Bayakugan could do the same thing, she just has it easier. Although some of you might want an answer right now, so I'll let Q-bert explain. Q-bert?

Q-Bert!#)#$&!$(&

Very well said Q-bert and so eloquent. Anyways, have fun and I'll see you all next chapter! Remember if you want to debate I'm free to message. See you next chapter and have fun!

Q-Bert: #&&#!

Edric Loto


	13. Chap 12: Calm Before

Ok, before anything, let me say this…Jiraiya is awesome! I find him fully hilarious and at the same time, he's quite a good teacher as well. I know I've done similar things when teaching more complicated martial arts moves.

Next…I'm very sorry for taking so long to update! One thing lead to another with work and moving and before I knew it the month had changed itself on me! I'll try to make it up to everyone soon.

Well lemme see what I've got in the 'ole review box before I start in on my normal information…

Well, first and foremost, happy belated birthday Kagehusha! I meant to update earlier, but the real life thing popped up.

I suppose Hinata and Naruto will get dirty eventually…but probably not in the room. I suppose there might be a few dust-bunnies or something but no actual dirt in the room itself. You'll have to wait for a mission or something for that.

As for the jutsu I'm making…I'm not telling on this one. Normally I'd drop hints…well…I suppose I could drop a few hints. It involves the main area of concern of Inari…with the addition of his normal companions. Oh yes…much hilarity shall ensue…Mwahahahahah!

The "evil man-eating octopi" was a passed down story, but not a myth per say. I like saying it and I grabbed it from the second Ranma ½ movie. I love Ranma jokes.

Just out of curiousity, I did ask a friend of mine who is constantly being heckled by her family to be a more "proper Japanese lady" the definition if –hime. Princess isn't a bad definition. It's not entirely correct, but it's not bad. It's a blanket title for all young ladies who would be in a position of noble status. It fits I suppose. I just have a clear cut idea of a Princess…and the orient really doesn't have something that fits that picture. I'll describe the differences later I suppose. Anyway, I'm very sorry about that. I did make a mistake and for that I will apologize.

It would seem my last rant did its job and got people thinking. Still…I must apologize because it was more of a full blown rant colored by personal opinion and not my typical information that allows you to make you own choice. Even if you did like the information given, I am sorry for giving such a long rant before the story.

In apology, this time the information section will be some good information about a very popular area of Oriental mythology, dragons.

DRAGONS

Like many things, it's hard to tell where the legends of dragons started. However, I'm willing to bet it started as Chinese considering that they have the oldest civilization in the orient. Still, that doesn't mean legends don't differ. So we shall split the dragons into 3 distinct categories…Chinese, Japanese and Korean.

The Oriental dragon is a marvel of beauty. Sinuous, wise, benevolent and powerful, the dragon was the symbol of China for decades. The dragon was linked as a messenger from the mortal realm to the gods. Even in this day and age, the Chinese are strict about the portrayal of dragons even if the country now officially uses the panda as a national symbol instead of the dragon.

Chinese dragons have four toes on each foot and the Imperial dragon has five toes on each foot. The legend in China is that the further the dragon travels from the mainland, the less powerful it will get until eventually it loses its feet altogether. The dragon is known to fight the tiger when the two meet. This is because they are polar opposites of each other. Where a dragon is wise, the tiger is reactionary. When the dragon is cautious, the tiger is foolhardy. The fighting between the two is rumored to cause massive destruction as the two opposites vie for dominance.

The Japanese dragon has three toes and of course they say that dragons originate in Japan. The stories here say that the further a dragon travels from Japan the more toes it gets until finally it has so many toes it cannot walk.

The Koreans do not claim that the dragons originate there. Considering that they are the youngest of the far eastern counties I can respect that position. From my research however, the Koreans have a picture of a seven toed dragon hidden by rafters where they met with Chinese delegates. This was to assume some superiority over the Chinese, but the picture is hidden so as not to insult them.

Of course there are many types of dragons, however most of the oriental dragons deal with water. To my count there are Karp dragons, River dragons, Ocean dragons, Guardian dragons and Messenger dragons…but I'm sure there are more.

Is it a lot of info? No, not really. However more information would require me to go into quite a few legends. The one I wholeheartedly suggest people to look up is an old story called "The Journey West" which also references the Monkey King and a few other legends.

Of course there are also legendary dragon-like things, Orochi being one of them. The Orochi has been in quite a few games as well, including but not limited to Dragon Warrior and Final Fantasy. According to the legends, the Orochi had eight heads at least it did before the god Susanoo killed the beast after being kicked out of heaven. The actual story goes something like this…

After playing a very un-thought-out prank on his sister, Amaterasu, the god Susanoo was kicked out of the heavens and was forced to walk the earth. During this time the god came across an old couple in Isumo province who told the god that their daughter was to be sacrificed to the Orochi. After seeing their daughter, Susanoo fell deeply in love and offered to kill the Orochi in exchange for their daughters hand in marriage. The old couple accepted immediately.

To defeat the Orochi, Susanoo set out eight barrels of sake which the Orochi drank and then fell asleep. While sleeping, Susanoo cut off the heads of the Orochi. Hey, Susanoo is a pragmatic god and prefers not to get all bloody ok? Anyway, while killing the beast, Susanoo found a blade known as Ame-no-Murakomo which was later named Kusanagi. Another name of the blade is Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi or "Grass-cutting sword".

And now you know….and knowing is half the battle! The other half is violence.

Q-Bert: #()!

See you at the end of the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hyuuga Way

Calm before…

Chapter 12

Ramen…why did her bed smell of ramen? No, there was a little more, ramen and sweat. There was that part of her that wanted to stay in bed as long as possible. That part had certainly been insistent the last few days …

One of Hinata's eyes peeks open to look around. Nope, this was definitely not her bed. This wasn't even her room. While her room was sparse, her own room was much more old fashioned. A simple, thin mattress on the floor and a place to lay her head was all she needed to sleep. Right now, she was in a bed. It wasn't that beds were bad, in fact, she enjoyed the feel of the bed…she just preferred something more simple for a daily basis.

Now to find out how long she had been resting. From the sounds from the couch, she had evidently been resting long enough for Naruto to fall asleep. As she turns to the window, just the hint of color peeking over the village was enough to warn Hinata of the time. Definitely time to go.

It would seem that Naruto had been a gentleman and only tucked her in…bad thoughts! The mind can wander to other options of what could have been later. Off the bed, Hinata turns and with small, efficient movements makes the sheets. Wait a moment, Naruto needed to go to the talks today…hmm…he'd have about two hours if he woke up now…

To most, the decision would be easy, however Hinata had to balance the fact that Naruto needed to be awake with the fact that she was alone with Naruto in Naruto's room. If anything unforeseen happened, she may very well be laying back in the bed recovering. Right now, however, was typically then she had the most chakra available and thus could resist the Naruto-influence much better.

Finally, Hinata takes a deep breath and walks toward the couch, "Umm…Naruto-kun…you might want to get up now."

From the couch, Naruto's voice replies, "But I don't want to practice the Bunshin again, I want to test out Explosive tags. I'll be good."

Hinata shakes her head. Naruto, explosive tags and good didn't really seem like they belong together in the same sentence to her. Anyway, best to wake up Naruto before he could actually worry her, "Naruto-kun, you wouldn't want to be late would you?"

Naruto rolls over in his sleep, "But if I leave now, I'll be waiting on Kakashi-sensei for hours…"

Hinata sighs. Well, at least she didn't have to worry if Naruto was well rested. Well, there was one trick she could try. If it didn't work, then she'd have to resort to the time honored Hyuuga method of dousing the sleeper with cold water. "Naruto-kun…your ramen is ready."

Immediately, Naruto shoots into a sitting position, "Ramen?" He frowns slightly as his mind clears, "Wait a moment, I don't smell any ramen." He blinks and looks at the window, "Aw crap…it's morning already. Guess I forgot to set my alarm."

Hinata gives a small breath of relief. At least Naruto was up now, that solved one problem. "I am sorry Naruto-kun…If I hadn't…"

Naruto shakes his head as he gets up, "Nah, its ok. Neji-san said you probably needed the rest."

Neji? Neji knew she was here and hadn't…great…she'd definitely hear about this when she returned home. Best to be heading home anyway, before most of the house was up. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I…I should be heading home now. I would not wish to miss morning practice."

"Yeah, training is always good." Naruto nods firmly. Training was something that he still took very seriously. "If I have time, I'll come over and see how everything is going ok?"

Hinata smiles as she returns the nod, "Y…Yes, I would like that…see you later Naruto-kun." With that Hinata disappears out the door and heads home.

Naruto waits a few moments and then shakes his head, now intent on getting ready, "Ok, one thing at a time. Mission first, then the confusing stuff." He frowns as he tosses the new shinobi outfit on the bed, "Who am I kidding? The talks are probably going to confuse me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Certain benefits are not readily attributed to being the caretaker of the household. One of those benefits would be knowledge of the building layout and the habits of each member that would be around at any given time. Still, Hinata definitely did not wish to be noticed. As far as she knew only Neji would actually know where she had been all night. Otherwise, everyone would probably be told that she had gone to sleep early. That could be a good or a bad thing all things considered. Anyway…now it was time for something she hadn't needed to do in a long time…she would break into her own house, which is quite different than her typical hobby of escaping the house.

Silently, she hops onto the south wall. The trees on that side would help her keep cover. Also, at this time, the guard was typically on the other side of the lawn and would be turning…yep, right on schedule…she could follow him for a bit just inside the Byakugan weak spot.

She drops down to the lawn without a sound, her presence dropping at the thought that if she was caught, she would not hear the end of it from her father. Typically, such talks were to be avoided. She disliked the "I'm disappointed in you" talks.

The Branch Member stops for a moment, looking about for a few seconds before continuing onward. Once the guard continues, Hinata allows herself to breath again. That was close, no more letting the mind wander.

Carefully, Hinata trails the Branch member to the edge of the house and then slips within the house when the opportunity arises. Typically, the nights were warm during this time of the year and a few doors would be left open to keep the house cool. This was a definite advantage for her as it means that when she slips into the house, there is no sound of the door opening and closing.

In silence, Hinata activates her Byakugan. Hmm…the guards seemed to be running a little slow tonight inside. That meant, she needed to stray from her planned course, instead of heading down the side hallway, she moves down the main hallway, quietly placing her sandals at the storage area by front door with the rest of the Main branch's footwear and then slides through the greeting room to get to the hallway with her room. Through the next rice paper wall, Hinata sees the outline of somebody heading for her room…Neji more than likely. Perhaps she could…yes, that could work. Quickly, she moves down the hallway to her room and slips inside. She had about 20 seconds now…"Henge." she states, willing herself into an illusionary form. No doubt Neji would try to surprise her, thinking that she would be desperate to make things appear normal.

Outside Neji smirks. It looked like Hinata had made it home after all. He doubted she had been home long at all. If his hunch was right, he had caught the smallest bit of her charka signature about 30 seconds ago…so it should be ok to…Neji reaches out for the door only the realize that Hinata was now headed for the door? What? Had he made a mistake?

Hinata opens the door of her room, now clad in only a loose fitting kimono to travel to the family baths. On the other side, she finds Neji standing outside her door almost ready to open it, "Neji-kun…it is quite early. I did not think you would be up just yet."

Neji nods, "Nor did I think you would be up yet…tradition says that Naruto should be sleeping in your room, not the other way around." He wouldn't let his plan fail now.

Hinata gives a deep blush, at least he wouldn't be able to tease her with that information more than once, "Yes…but it is not proper for the guardian of the heir to be opening the door this early in the morning…one might get the wrong impression…"

Neji blinks. Crap! He'd been outdone there…ah well…he would have the last laugh…oh yes. He would definitely have the last laugh, he would not lose once more. "Indeed…I shall be off to practice now." Neji turns, heading down the hall toward the practice area, "Hinata-sama…you may wish to tighten your kimono a bit more...your charka reserves are showing more than proper."

Hinata blinks a moment. What? What did he mean? She steps back into her room to actually change into her bathing kimono. Curious, she looks down at the henge she had created. Indeed, she had thought about making it so that she had loosely tied but she had not thought about how loose or what it would show. The neckline of the kimono was far too low to be proper and showed the contour of her…"Chakra reserves?" She thought a few moments. Where had she heard that before? Wait a second! Hadn't Neji said something about that after talking with Naruto? Hadn't Naruto commented on her chakra reserves? If it all tied together then Naruto had complemented her on…

Thud.

Outside the room, Neji grins. Vengeance was indeed sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was not happy. Naruto was cutting this far too close. Had he finally picked up the habit of being late from Kakashi? No, that really wasn't Naruto's way. Naruto was as reliable as the Hyuuga in some ways. More reliable in other ways. Still, she would have to thank Hiashi for the sake…he had not been overstating the taste of the fine rice wine, although it was certainly not a brand that could be gotten anywhere. She would have to ask about it when she got the chance.

Quickly, Tsunade checks the time. Gaara and his sister would be showing up soon. Damn Naruto and his pranks. If he didn't show up, she'd make sure he felt sorry one way or another.

The door opens before her and a shinobi wearing a very plain, deep blue ninja suit motions for Gaara and Temari to enter first. Tsunade frowns, everyone knew better than to wear a mask and hood inside the Hokage tower. One or the other was acceptable, but the two together made it near impossible to distingish the person beneath.

The shinobi reaches up to pull down the hood while at the same time, removing the mask. Heh, now that was funny. Tsunade hadn't suspected a thing. The old lady was getting rusty, "Hokage-sama…the delegates of the sand are here."

Tsunade glowers for a moment. Naruto certainly wanted to push his luck today didn't he? Still…the outfit he had right now did make him look respectable. In fact, he looked more like a ninja now than she had ever suspected that he might look. Tsunade bows and then motions to the side door, "Delegates of the Village of Sand, please follow me that we might talk a bit."

Gaara nods and returns the bow, "Indeed, there is much to speak of. The information you have supplied to us raises many questions, though we shall do our best to assist you in any way."

Internally, Naruto winces. This was definitely going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hyuuga Manor, Hinata slowly makes her way toward the meditation room. The finances at this point were quite easy to ensure, although she was sure something would come up later, it always did. As Hinata steps softly down the hallway, one of the branch members bows lowly, "Hinata-sama…has Hanabi-sama passed all the preparations by you yet? It would seem the party will be awfully expensive…"

Hinata returns the bow with a small bow of her own, something that was never overlooked by the branch members who tended to receive only a nod from other main family members, "No she has not…I will need the list of expenses in two days if I am to make adequate preparations."

The branch member bows, "Very well Hinata-sama. I shall ensure you get a full list." With that, the branch member heads off to continue the days chores. Hinata gives an internal sigh. That didn't bode well if the branch members were asking if things had been approved. Normally, she would be happy to allow Hanabi to do as she wished. However, Hinata did not wish any trouble either and she definitely sensed trouble.

Quietly, Hinata opens the door to the meditation room and takes a seat. There was still time before she would need to do anything today. The meditation would do her good. She would be able to center herself before anything unforeseen happened today. Yes, relaxation would be good.

To be honest, Hinata had no clue how long she was in the meditation room. Meditation could be like that at times. However, she could feel she was no longer alone. Beside her, her father sat in the same meditation position.

"It has been a long time since you have meditated so well Hinata-chan." Hiashi comments evenly.

Hinata nods quietly, "Thank you father."

Stirring a little more Hiashi continues, "You will have the rest of today off Hinata-chan. Tomorrow, Hiaga-san will be teaching you some things that you should have been taught long ago."

Hinata nods once more, not truly understanding, but not wishing her father to know that.

Hiashi sighs, "I am truly sorry I did not recognize the signs earlier. If I had, perhaps some of the problems of the past could have been avoided."

Hinata blinks, turning toward her father slightly before asking, "Is…there a problem father?"

"Hinata-chan the Bayakugan is the oldest bloodlines in Konohagakure. There are depths to the bloodline that does not always make it known right away. That being said, I believe you have an ability with your Bayakugan that causes you to hesitate because you are not sure of which area to hit." Hiashi explains calmly. He disliked having to explain that he had missed the warning signs earlier. However, he was sure Hinata knew what he was hinting at with his speech. "It is for that reason I have requested Hiaga-san to assist you."

Hinata blinks. Her father wasn't angry at her? This was odd, very odd. While her father was not saying she's a genius like Neji, it certainly sounded like he was saying she wasn't a failure. If that was the case then perhaps things might work out after all. "I shall endeavor to learn what Hiaga-san has to teach father."

A small smile crosses Hiashi's lips, "I am sure that you shall do well Hinata-chan. You are like the bonsai. Slowly changing with the help of others…" Hiashi stands and heads for the door, "And beautiful in all forms. I am sure that all will go well when the Tentou comes to give their blessing."

As the door closes, a bewildered Hinata looks on. Had her father just apologized and complimented her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, Uzumaki Naruto left the Hokage tower feeling less enthusiastic than he normally would have been. Sure he had done his part, it had even been kind of fun, but something had been missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on what, but he knew something was missing. Still, he had managed to keep his wits about him enough to at least give Temari a challenge. True he was no Shikamaru, but now that he actually knew some of the rules and what to do, he could at least give the illusion that he knew what he was doing. Bluffing was one of Naruto's best talents after all.

However, he knew exactly where he wanted to go now and with whom he wanted to speak with. Hinata was much easier to speak to than anyone else. It was hard to believe it had taken him so long to realize to realize that…wait, no it wasn't. Even he had to admit that he could be pretty dense. At least Hinata didn't rub it in. In fact, she didn't seem to mind it at all. True he didn't know quite what to do about the whole marriage thing, but he was quite sure that Hinata was much more of a best friend that Sasuke.

That thought brought back a few upsetting memories, still…it was true. Maybe, maybe he should try to make up for the lost time? It wouldn't be too hard. He knew what Hinata liked now. He knew the rules for the most part. Now to just figure out a plan…

The Hyuuga manor gate looms in front of him. It was still slightly early for supper, but later than he usually came over in the afternoon. He didn't know where the family members would be at this hour.

Wait…he could tell where one person was, a lighter person, short…there would be only one person in the house that fit that description, "Brat-sama…"

Hanabi gives a small glare, but in all she did not look entirely like the stuck up child from before. If anything, Hanabi looked…well…a lot like him at that age. Scared, alone, and unsure of what to do. It was an odd feeling to see that look on the self-righteous girl from before. His gut told him something was wrong. While most of the time he ignored his gut, after all it usually complained about being trapped in a weak young human, this time, he would settle for listening to it. Perhaps he should test that theory?

"Oi Brat-sama! Been working on the party plans?" Naruto calls.

Hanabi looks around slightly and pulls herself together a bit, "Yes, the plans are nearly done."

Naruto frowns, that didn't sound much like the Brat from last week either. Something was definitely fishy, "So, do you know where Hinata-chan is right now Brat-sama?"

Hanabi glowers, she really didn't like that nickname, but…"Hinata-chan is currently relaxing in her room."

"Awesome!" Naruto starts to head into the house, then realizes something slightly important, "Um…can you tell me where her room is? I've never been there."

Hanabi stiffens. He was asking her to…and there wasn't anyone around…it was servants work...but being a good host…Finally Hanabi nods her head, " I suppose I could take you there." She states quietly.

Naruto grins and ruffles Hanabi's hair, "I guess you aren't so bad brat-sama. I suppose if the party goes well and everything I'll switch to calling you enka-sama."

Hanabi pauses a moment and frowns, "That pun is horrible…"

Still grinning, Naruto replies, "Well, I could keep calling you brat-sama."

"Enka-sama it is..." Hanabi sighs. Really, she didn't understand Naruto's infatuation with nicknames. Hinata didn't have a nickname, why did she get a nickname? Finally, Hanabi motions Naruto to a door, "This is Hinata-chan's room…please…" for a moment the young girl seems to want to ask something, but then settles on saying something else, "Attempt to behave around Hinata-chan…" Quickly, Hanabi retreats from the hallway.

"Weird…" Naruto mutters and then raps on the wood section of the door.

Within the room, Hinata had been taking the time to go over the finances once more. There would be a decent amount of money for the dinner later this week. She would also need to set aside money for any traveling they might need to do before the marriage. Luckily, the actual marriage didn't require any planning or money at all. The party afterward would need quite a bit, but all she needed to worry about for the ceremony was a good kimono. Perhaps she would get something more traditional and plain.

The noise outside her door almost causes Hinata to jump. Who could it be at her door at this hour? It was far too early for dinner so it probably one of those unforeseen happening around the house. Flipping through the ledger, Hinata comes to the right page, "Come in, what is the situation?"

As Naruto slides the door open he asks, "Situation? Um…Well, I'm done for the day and thought I'd see how everything was going?"

Hinata quickly turns to look at the door, "Naruto-kun?" ACK! She wasn't ready! Her room wasn't ready! What would her family think? Wait…she knew what they SHOULD think but that wasn't going to happen! What if it did! Within her mind, something snaps her out of the fit of hysterics, "I…I didn't expect you so early. Everything is a mess…"

Naruto looks around the mostly empty room that Hinata seemed to keep impeccably clean. The only thing out of the ordinary would be that her thick coat was folded and set on the ground…which meant...his eyes start to wander up Hinata's body and then quickly move to meet her eyes. No! Bad Naruto! He wasn't a pervert! Damn Ero-sennin. He'd make sure he paid for that later. "Come on Hinata-chan. You're place is cleaner than mine." He comments while shutting the door behind him.

A blush had crept over Hinata's face when Naruto had started looking at her. She was mildly disappointed when he decided to not finish the gaze. Maybe she really wasn't that pretty, "I like to keep it nice and orderly." She says quietly while putting up the ledger.

Naruto smiles, "Well it definitely works! Looks like you have everything in control. Hanabi-san is acting weird though."

Hinata sighs deeply, "Yes, I know. Many of the Branch Members have been commenting that Hanabi is acting a bit out of sorts. I am not sure if it is the party or something else that is causing it, but she is definitely not acting normal."

Naruto settles himself on the floor, avoiding Hinata's bed. After all, it was so…so…orderly. He almost felt out of place, "I guess we'll have to keep an eye on her." He comments. His eyes then fall upon the small tree in Hinata's window, "Is that…"

Blinking her eyes, Hinata follows the blonds gaze, "Yes, my father gifted that bonsai to me last week. It helps me relax…" Hinata confesses.

Naruto's eyes sparkle as he looks at the small tree, "I didn't think I'd ever get to see one. Bonzai are really expensive. You've taken really good care of it…I bet it's worth about twice as much as my entire house."

Hinata shakes her head, blushing once more, "I…I could take better care of it. How do you know about plants?"

Naruto reaches up to scratch the back of his head, "Well, you see, I kinda do a little gardening as a hobby. It's not much, but it's something fun I picked up."

Hinata chuckles. It wasn't often she could surprise Naruto with a question like that. He looked so cute when he did that, "Perhaps you would stay for dinner? I would like to hear about your day."

Naruto nods, "That would be awesome Hinata-chan! So let's see…well, first of all I wore the new outfit you bought for me…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Hinata slowly makes her way to the practice area of the Hyuuga Manor. It wasn't that she was worried about being trained so much as she was worried about what she was to be trained in. Her father had given her very little to work with in terms of information and thus it left her slightly nervous.

Finally, she enters the practice room and gives a bow to the one within.

Hyuuga Hiaga certainly didn't look different than many of the other Hyuuga. In fact, he looked much like any of the other Branch members that she saw on a regular basis. Still, there was a calm ease that Hiaga carried about him that left the young heir at ease.

"Greeting Hinata-sama, I hear that you share a peculiar ability that would make us more similar than many Main Branch members would find comfortable." Hiaga speaks with a light lilt to his voice, finding the situation entertaining. "Please, activate your Bayakugan and tell me exactly what you see."

Hinata nods, slightly nervous about revealing what she truly saw, "I can see two sets of tenketsu and different trails that connect the points…there is one trail which is larger, but the tenketsu are small. The other trails are fairly small, but the tenketsu vary in size depending on the area."

Hiaga scratches his chin and nods as Hinata speaks, "Yes that does indeed match my own abilities. Please sit Hinata-sama and allow me to explain. The normal Bayakugan sees the pathways of charka as it flows through the body. What you and I see is the flow of chakra as it flows to heal the body as well. The tenketsu that are of odd sizes are collection points of healing. By hitting those points you can disrupt the nerves, muscles and natural healing of the person as long is it's done correctly." He takes a breath, allowing the information to sink in before adding, "However, done incorrectly you may not get any response or you may get a response that you did not want. Untrained, hitting some of these points can cause many problems even without use of the Juuken."

Hinata gives a small gulp. That wasn't exactly comforting, "Is Neji-kun…" She asks quietly.

Hiaga smiles and shakes his head, "Neji-san is just fine. He had a stomach-ache for a few hours, but after stimulating the flow of healing he healed in a few minutes."

Hinata gives a sigh of relief. That was certainly good news.

Smiling, Hiaga continues, "Of course, you will have to learn to heal the damage you can cause with the new techniques. Some things need to be healed quickly, lest the internal damage cause too many problems. Kidney failure is a very painful death."

Hinata gives a small nod, not really wishing to have to find out.

"Very well then, let us go over the basic areas that you will wish to strike and how to distinguish which is a tenketsu and which is a pressure point. Once you have that down, then we'll start on actually hitting said points." Hiaga stops for a moment and then turns to look at Hinata, "Out of curiosity, how long can you activate your Bayakugan and use the Juuken?"

Hinata gives a small blush and taps her fingers slightly, not really wanting to say, "I think the longest I've gone is 6 hours without a break…however I was not overly tired afterward…"

Hiaga raises a brow and then nods, "Excellent, then we shall not have to worry about taking extended breaks during your training since it will require you to keep the Bayakugan up for extended periods of time."

Hinata nods once more. This looked to be quite informative although totally exhausting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, Hinata flops onto her mat. She'd never had to use the Bayakugan for that long in one day. Typically she did not keep the Bayakugan active for so long since it does drain a bit of chakra as it is used. Even Neji didn't like to keep the Bayakugan active longer than absolutely necessary.

Still, very few people actually knew the extent of her chakra reserves. She really did not wish to think about it. Since she had started having problems with her Bayakugan, she had started doing more and more chakra control. Many of the chakra control techniques had an added effect of increasing chakra reserves. It came with the territory. Still, at times she had found herself low of chakra after her personal practice and then berated by her father later for not having enough chakra for her normal practice. This Catch 22 had forced her to search for techniques which expanded her chakra reserves as well. Eventually the exercises had become habit and to this day she still ran through the exercises every morning.

Now, as she lay upon her mat, Hinata was quite glad she had been practicing those exercises for so long. Had she not, she doubted she would have been able to get through the entire session. It looked like more memorization tomorrow. Thankfully, she was quite good at memorizing things.

Curious as to the time, Hinata looks up at the window. Early evening…why must the gods torture her so? Supper, exercises, and then she really needed to call it a night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes…the enka joke is VERY, VERY bad. Basically, it goes like this. Enkai means banquet or party. Enka can mean fireworks or related family. Remember…if Naruto marries Hinata then Hanabi will be family. Yes, it's horrible I know. I regret nothing!

Hmm…the story is a bit shorter than I had thought it was going to be. However it does finally set me up for the part that I want to start on. I just have trouble typing it with all these other words in the way. I warned you all that I have a very odd typing style. Anywho, sorry about the delays. Hopefully there won't be any more until I move in December.

Have fun and see you next time!

Edric Loto

u


	14. Chap 13: Assistance

Hmm….since Tenten will appear in this episode, I suppose now is as good a time as any to go over a few weapons, I'll go over later, but right now I'm plotting. Oh yes, the plotting.

Today it won't be as long as normal. Don't worry; there is a madness to my method…or something like. Um…look it's Q-Bert!

Q-Bert: (#!&!

Kunai: As with many Japanese weapons the kunai has a use other than combat. The kunai was originally a type of trowel created during the Tensho era of Japan. The kunai is a multi-purpose farming instrument. Typically only the tip was sharpened because the uses of the kunai would destroy a heat-treated and sharpened item.

Chain weapons: Several weapons that revolved around the use of a chain developed during feudal Japan and were reportedly used by ninja . The most prevalent version of the chain weapon are; the Manriki-gusari which has a weight on each end of the chain to help with tangling the opponents weapon or wrapping around an extremity, the Kusari-gama which had a kama (or sickle) on one end and a chain on the other (typical method of use was to entangle the opponent with the chain and then cut with the sickle end. Swinging the sickle is very inefficient and it is exceedingly difficult to hurt opponents this way), the chigriki was a staff with a chain on the end and the famed nunchaku which are believed to have originated as a rice threshing tool.

Sai: Another weapon believed to have originated as a farming tool. The sai, despite what many believe due to Hollywood, is in the form of an unsharpened dagger with two unsharpened tines used to catch weapons such as swords or the Bo. Tradition sai are symmetrical although one crafter was known t make sai with oppositely facing tines. Sai are grasped by holding the all fingers on the handle and the thumb running alongside the middle point. One does not typically keep their fingers between the tined due to the fact that you catch weapons there. I wouldn't wish my fingers to be there when I catch a sword. An evolution of this weapon is the Jitte which looks similar, but only has one tine and was carried by Japanese police due to the fact that commoners were not allowed to touch a samurai's katana for any reason.

Shuriken: Typically a secondary weapon, the shuriken has had many forms over the years. They originate as small throwing knifes and have since blossomed into many different variations. The two major variations are the Bo-shuriken, which are straight bladed shuriken, and the Hira shuriken, which are typically round in shape. Shuriken are used to target weak points, such as the eyes or forehead or to cause a distraction while attacking with a different weapon.

That should cover most of the weapons that are commonly seen in Naruto. I'll go over more later. See you at the end!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hyuuga Way

Chapter 13

Assistance

Too early.

The morning came far too early for Hyuuga Hinata this day. The previous days practice made getting up today more of a chore than other days.

For a few moments she entertains the idea of staying in bed longer. It would be nice to do so for change. Finally, she sighs and lifts herself into a sitting position, "Maybe if it smelled liked ramen…" she mutters while wiping the sleep from her eyes. To be truthful she felt slightly tired this morning, but then again the last nights dream had been quite…pleasant. So it was settled, a long soak this morning before anything else.

Quickly donning her bathrobe, Hinata makes her way to the bath house to attempt to purge her current image of seducing her fiancé by lying in a giant bowl of Ramen with only the naruto slices covering her modesty from her mind.

Truthfully, she didn't quite know where that image came from, but she was fairly certain it would work. She was also quite thankful that nobody other than the usual guards were up yet, for she was quite certain that her blush was in full effect.

Hinata gingerly steps into the bath-house entryway and closes the door. At least for a little while she would be free of her duties. Then it would be back to the normal daily business.

With loving care, she sets her bathing cloths in the basket and moves into the bath-house itself. As the warmth of the room washes over her, she cannot help but to smile. The morning outside had been brisk and the warmth was quite welcome. Now it was time for morning practice.

Hinata settles down onto one of the pads available for washing and lifts one of the buckets of cold water over her head, flinching slightly as she dumps the water onto herself. Years of doing this and she still didn't like cold water in the morning. However, it did help with the exercise.

Ignoring the cold of the water, Hinata clasps her hands in the traditional position the Hyuuga family used to activate the Bayakugan. However, instead of focusing her chakra into her eyes, she willed the chakra to gather to her hand. Moments would be spent, slowly controlling the amount of chakra until she was confident that she had gathered as much chakra as possible without losing control, although the chakra was slightly wild. This, however, was to be expected. Each day she gathered just a little more than the last, pushing her own limits.

With great concentration, Hinata slowly moves the collected from her hand, up her arm, across her shoulders, down the other arm and collect it to her other hand. The familiar tingling sensation causes her to shiver. Any amount of chakra would leave a sensation behind if shifted and not utilized. Still, she could wish that it would tickle less.

After a few moments, she moves the chakra to one foot.

Wait a few moments.

Now the other foot.

With a deep breath, she moves her chakra to the final place, the chakra center. Long ago she had been surprised to learn the true center of the chakra system. To be truthful, she doubted many people really thought about, one inch below and two inches inside the body from the navel…aboutish. If she had learned anything about the chakra system during her years of training with her father it was that each person had a slightly different system.

Narutos' system seemed to be simply boundless. Neji's system was smaller, but more durable than many others, a testament to his training. Lee's was underdeveloped which made hitting the tenketsu a chore, even for Neji. Shino's seemed to move on occasion…each one was different. Sadly, it's quite hard to see ones own chakra system.

Carefully, Hinata exerts control as the chakra reaches her center. Now was the tricky part. Now that her body knew how much chakra was expected to go through it this morning, she slowly allows her body to fill with chakra, letting the energy spiral through her system, slowly filling with the mystic power.

"Hinata-neesan!"

Hinata lets out a startled "Meep!" as she half jumps, half topples over from her position. The concentration she had before lost, although the amount of chakra had been in the process of being manipulated was quite evident to her visitor.

Shaking her hear, Hinata turns her attention to the person who had now joined her in the bath, "Hanabi-imouto, I did not expect you to be up so early."

Hanabi shifts and then finally speaks, "I was having trouble sleeping." She admits softly, seating herself next to her sister. Hanabi lifts one of the buckets and moves to pour it onto herself.

"Umm…Hanabi-chan. I wouldn't do…" Hinata starts.

Hanabi gives a quizzical look and upends the bucket over herself before suppressing a shriek, "COLD!"

Hinata gives a sigh, "That…that was one of my exercise buckets."

Shivering, Hanabi hunts for another bucket, "You exercise by trying to freeze yourself to death? No wonder father hasn't confirmed either of us as his heir…"

Hinata gives a soft giggle which receives a look from Hanabi.

"Oneechan, what are you laughing about?" Hanabi asks.

Carefully, Hinata reaches over for another bucket and turns the cold water on herself before reaching over to Hanabi.

"Nuh uh! I'm not letting you touch me with your.."

Hinata taps Hanabi on the shoulder, the water on her skin no longer cold, then turns to start actually cleaning.

"Frozen hands?" Hanabi finishes, "How did you do that?"

Smiling, Hinata replies to her younger sister, "Chakra exercise. Perhaps I'll show you one day."

Hanabi tilts her head, "Will it increase my chakra reserves too?"

Hinata blushes slightly and looks down at herself, "It didn't hurt, but chakra reserves get larger as you age as well." Curse Neji for letting her know about that! Now she couldn't even talk about this subject without…thoughts. Finished with scrubbing, Hinata heads into the bath itself. At least this way Hanabi would be able to notice less.

Hanabi blinks and follows her sister, "Um…do boys like larger chakra reserves?"

"What?" Hinata asks, stunned by the question. Calming, Hinata reminds herself that Hanabi isn't a pervert although at the moment it would seem she was. "Some boys do and others do not…"

"I don't understand." Hanabi admits quietly.

"Hinata nods, "Boys are harder to understand than chakra. Some, like Naruto-kun prefer larger chakra reserves. Others, such as Neji-niisan, seem to prefer smaller chakra reserves on ladies. It all depends on the boy."

Hanabi nods, although Hinata could tell that her younger sister didn't understand.

That was fine with the elder Hyuuga girl. There was only one other person that Hanabi might ask about such a subject, and that would be Neji. Perhaps, Neji would leave her be for a few days now.

Hanabi finally comments, "Hinata-neesan…I have a plan for the dinner two nights from now…"

Hinata frowns. That didn't sound much like Hanabi. Admittedly, Hanabi had been acting strange as of late, but both of them typically relaxed any rivalry between the two of them while in the bath, "How do you think it looks?"

Hanabi frowns and shakes her head before whispering, "I did what I must…"

Hinatas eyes narrow. She knew that tone and she was fairly certain about what would happen in the future. However, without proof there was little she could do at the moment, "Do not worry Hanabi-chan. I am sure all will be well. I shall do what I must as well."

At those words, Hanabi looks up and smiles weakly at her sister, "Then…"

Hinata nods, "Everything will be taken care of. I am sure Naruto-kun will enjoy the night, as will the visiting Tentou family members."

A few more moments pass before Hanabi speaks up again, "Why do you not fight against the marriage to Uzumaki-san? He's of much lower station than our family. He's loud, obnoxious and tales of his pranks still circulate the Shinobi Academy."

Hinata gives another small chuckle, "You have heard bits and pieces of stories. The stories do not always tell the whole truth. You must look beyond what is visible and the words behind the stories to get to the reality of everything…if you knew Naruto-kun half as well as I believe I know him then you would not ask such a question."

Hanabi frowns slightly, "That does not mean that he will make a good Hyuuga."

"True, it does not, but then it is Naruto-kuns actions and not his words that show that he will make a good Hyuuga." Hinata explains.

Frowning further, Hanabi states, "He's still a Genin…"

Hinata stops and then nods, laughing, "That is true, but father and Hokage-sama have been working on that I believe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, settled into her room after breakfast, Hinata takes the sheet with the plan for the dinner out to inspect it. As she looks over the list, she could not help but to frown. Hanabi certainly knew better than to make plans like this.

Some of it looked like what Hanabi would do. Certain parts seemed to be thought out, others seemed more like what an 11 year old given the power to do whatever she wanted to do with an evening would do, but other parts were...well…the ancestors would cry.

If she hadn't been sure before, Hinata was now definitely sure that Hanabi hadn't made this on her own. Someone else had influenced the writing of this.

Thankfully, Hanabi had been quite diligent in her writing. There seemed to be enough of Hanabi's writing to allow someone to make a good forgery, but whom?

Her own team wasn't quite up to the needs of forgery. She really doubted that Ino or Shikamaru could do so. Well, Shikamaru might, but he had no reason to actually help. She knew for certain that nobody on Neji's team could do so. Every one of them was a Taijutsu specialists. Wait a second, Tenten had needed a forgery of a document done once.

Hinata pauses. Than again, right now might not be the best time to visit Tenten.

There is a small rap on the outside of her door. "Hinata-sama, I would like to ask a small question of you."

Covering her mouth, Hinata stifles a giggle. She could guess what Neji wished to talk about. "Yes Neji-niisan? What would you like to ask?"

From the other side of the door Neji comments, "Is there any particular reason that Hanabi-sama is asking me is her chakra reserves are sufficient?"

Innocently, Hinata replies, "Why Neji-niisan, I thought you would know better than I if boys preferred large or small chakra reserves…although I already know you prefer smaller, more firmly developed chakra reserves."

The pause was enough for Hinata. She didn't need to be outside to know that Neji was uncomfortable. "Neji-niisan, I was thinking of visiting Tenten-san today to ask a question. Would you like to visit as well?"

Neji takes a small swallow, "I believe I shall pass Hinata-sama. Currently, Tenten-san is…less than receptive to my words at the moment."

Hinata closes the note and slides it into a pocket of her jacket and opens the door, "I shall be sure to give Tenten-san your regards then."

Neji gives a short nod, "Thank you Hinata-sama. Is there anything that needs to be done for the family today?"

Hinata pauses a moment to think and then nods, "Yes. I would like you to tell Hourenzou-san to wait on getting groceries today until after I return and speak with him. There will be items that need to be retrieved for the reception. However, tomorrow will be quite busy in preparation for the next day. The Tentou leaders should be arriving tomorrow."

Neji gives a small nod, "Very well then. I shall see you later today Hinata-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wu-qi family household was not one of the foremost buildings in Kanohagakure. In fact, the household itself was quite simple in its design and did not stand out from the buildings around it. As Hinata looks at the building she decides that perhaps that is why Neji did not mind visiting this building if he had to meet someplace besides the training grounds before a mission.

Still, this was not the place to be at the moment. According to Neji, speaking with Tenten was not something that could be done in a safe manner right now. He would much prefer to visit later…about 3 months later.

Hinata gives a small smile. Poor Neji. Hyuuga genius and jonin shinobi yet he couldn't face Tenten at the moment. Not that the weapons mistress hadn't become more violent of late. Still, Hinata had suspecting something like that.

Hinata takes a pause and then knocks upon the door, awaiting a reply. It was still fairly early in the morn so at least one of the alder Wu-qi should be home.

A few moments pass before the door opens. In the doorway stands an older lady in a simple light blue Chinese style shirt and black pants. Her hair is simply bound in the back to keep it from getting in the way although the length reaches to mid back. Facially, it wasn't hard to see the similarity between the mother and daughter.

Hinata gives a small bow, "Wu-qi Linlin-san, I hope I did not arrive at an inopportune time. I wish to speak with Tenten-san."

The elder lady gives a small smile, returns the bow and motions Hinata into the house, "Not at all Hinata-sama. Tenten-chan is merely relaxing at the moment and cursing the name of Hyuuga Neji-sama."

Hinatas face grows worried, "Is all well?"

With a small laugh, Linlin closes the door behind Hinata and replies, "Actually, it is quite normal. I believe her problem exists more with the inability to go on missions at the moment than anything else."

Hinata gives a small sigh of relief, "It is good that all is normal. May I speak with her then?"

Linlin bows slightly, "Tenten-chan is currently in the main room. If you will excuse me Hinata-sama I must take my leave." The older lady gives one more bow and then heads out of the house to join her husband at the forge.

Hinata returns the bow and waits for the elder lady to leave before heading into the next room where Tenten is laying with her back turned to the door while organizing various weaponry.

"Good morning Tenten-san. Is all well today?" Hinata offers up quietly.

Tenten looks over and gives a smile before sitting up, shifting slightly to accommodate her current condition, "Hinata-sama! I didn't expect to see you by today. I know Neji-san hasn't been by for a few months due to missions and some vivid threats a few months ago."

Hinata gives a small nod, "Yes, Neji-niisan is quite good at making excuses not to visit lately. I hope that has not caused any problems."

Tenten shakes her head and picks up a Kusari-gama. Carefully she lays the chain to the side and begins to sharpen the sickle end of the weapon, "I wasn't exactly the most pleasant person earlier in the pregnancy I'm afraid…" Tenten explains, "However, kaasan says that it's normal during that time. Right now, I mostly just sleep a lot and keep myself occupied with weaponry."

Hinata nods slightly. She had heard many similar things from the normal collection of gossips at the Hyuuga manor, "I shall make sure to have Neji-niisan visit later after assuring him that he will be reasonably safe."

Tenten gives a small laugh and then shifts, grumbling about the added weight before saying, "Is there any particular reason you decided to come today? Typically you visit at the end of the week."

Hinata frowns very slightly, and one of her hands nervously taps the other, "I was…wondering…um…who you hired to create the forged paperwork you needed on your last mission…" Hinata really hated to ask such a thing, but she hadn't needed any work of that sort done and she just couldn't ask her father…

Tenten raises a brow and then shakes her head, "Forget it, I don't want to know. Anyway, it's quite easy. There's only one person that can fool most everyone in the village. I was surprised I didn't think of it and equally surprised you haven't."

Hinata shakes her head, "No, I don't know anyone who can forge writing…"

Tenten grins, "Sure you do. He's loud, has blond hair, blue eyes, usually found wearing orange…"

Hinata blinks, "Naruto?"

"Bingo. Naruto did the work for me. Just cost me a couple of kunai and a bowl of ramen. Best deal I've ever had." Tenten grins. Deals like that didn't happen often at all.

Hinata shakes her head, "But why would Naruto know?"

Tenten shakes her head and motions for Hinata to assist her up. While not impossible, it could get tiring if Tenten needed to get up and down a lot, "Naruto has been and will always be a trickster. Forging writing is a bit complicated, but a good trickster should be able to do impersonations…if not in person then on paper."

Hinata nods once more. She really should have thought about that. How many more skills did Naruto have that she hadn't thought about?

Tenten pats Hinata on the back, "You should get going shouldn't you? That household doesn't run itself I'm sure."

"Yes, I should get back to start on my training again today. I have more memorizing pressure points and the difference between them and the tenketsu today."

Tenten shakes her head, "Nothing you can do about back pain for being pregnant though. Go on, we wouldn't want you to be late for training, I know how your father gets. Let Neji-san know I have something just for him as well."

Hinata gives a slight smile, "Tenten-san, whatever you and Neji-kun do behind closed door, I do not wish to know." Carefully, Hinata snakes a hand over and taps 4 points on Tenten's back, "Hopefully your back will be better soon."

While Hinata leaves the home, her mind looks over the current situation. She would need the forgery sooner rather than later, however she would need to be at the lessons today as well. She wouldn't dare even hint to anyone but Naruto as to the nature of what was needed so she couldn't have someone else do it.

That left only one choice and to trust that all would go well. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." She states, forcing the charka through her body to create the doppelganger. This time was a bit easier, although most things tend to be once you have done it once. The clone reaches out a hand while Hinata hands over the slip paper. Nodding silently to each other, they dash in opposite directions, Hinata to the house and the clone toward the Hokage tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once outside the Hyuuga manor once more, Hinata takes a few breaths and adjusts her jacket. It would not do to have everyone know she had run back. At the font door, Hinata slips off her sandals and heads down the hallway toward the training room.

As she steps down the hall, she notices the slightly concerned Hanabi and gives a small smile which gives Hanabi reason to smile. All would be well…at least until everything calmed down. Then Hinata would be teaching Hanabi everything she should have already learned.

At the door to the training room, Hinata kneels and then shifts the door open. With a bow she announces, "My apologies Haiga-sensei. I had family business to attend to this morning."

The med-Hyuuga nods and motions for Hinata to join him, "Very well, it is no problem. Now, I wish for you to activate your Bayakugan and then point out the pressure points on my body…then do so again without the Bayakugan."

Hinata nods and lifts herself from the ground. It certainly looked to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally a break!" Naruto comments while heading out onto the balcony outside of the Hokage's office. He didn't know how Shikamaru did it all the time. Matching wits with Temari wasn't exactly his definition of fun. Oddly enough, after the last three days he had a much better understanding of the alliance between the Leaf and the Sand. By now, he could actually give a little history on the alliance as well as many of the current reasons for and against keeping it. Right now, most of the talks were going over the plans for the next Chunin exams. However, he was a bit surprised to learn that both Gaara and Tsunade agreed Naruto would better serve Kanoha by assisting the feudal lords and dignitaries than actually participating.

"Damn…I haven't participated in a thing since getting back. Countless A-rank missions and I'm still a Genin." Naruto grouses to himself.

"Naruto-kun your rank does not matter. What matters is that you serve Kanoha to the best of your ability." A voice comments from behind.

Naruto blinks, then turns around to face the person speaking, "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? Did you get a mission or something?"

Hinata shakes her head, "No, not as such…" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out two pieces of paper, "Can you really forge writing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinks and then moves closer to Hinata, "Shhhh! I don't want everyone to know I can do that…do you know how busy most of the people with that training are?"

Hinata shakes her head, honestly having no idea.

"They're busy…really busy." Naruto states, "So…what's it about?"

A slight blush crosses over Hinata's features as she explains, "Well…I think someone is trying to get Hanabi-chan to sabotage the dinner. If that happens the marriage would be called off and our family would be dishonored."

Naruto frowns slightly as he looks at the pieces of paper. He knew the dinner was a big deal, but he didn't know exactly how big a deal. He still didn't really…but if Hinata was here then it was probably bigger than he suspected.

"You should recognize my writing by now Naruto-kun, the other note is Hanabi-chan's writing. Can you make a list of what I wrote in Hanabi-chan's handwriting?" Hinata asks.

Naruto blinks. Was it his imagination or was Hinata inching closer to him? In addition, he was pretty certain that was one of those cute looks that other girls used on their boyfriends to get stuff. Not that he would turn down Hinata or anything, but that look certainly got rid of any arguments about Hanabi being a brat and why should he help. After looking over the two pieces of paper, Naruto nods, "Yeah, I'll have it done by tomorrow morning. I'll drop it off before I come over here."

Hinata gives a small, bright smile, "Thank you very much Naruto-kun!" Quickly, she gives Naruto a hug and then…poof.

Naruto blushes slightly as he is hugged, then realizes that Hinata had just disappeared on him. "A Kage Bunshin? Man, Hinata-chan must have thought this was pretty important. A smile crosses his face as he heads into the tower once more. For the rest of the day, Naruto didn't have to worry too much about Temari. The Sand ninja was preoccupied with trying to figure out exactly what Naruto's smile was about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before any of you comment…YES, that image did need to be done! I can dance around the topic normally, but I figured my readers deserved an interesting image. Hinata flavored ramen certainly is interesting. Besides, this fic is rated teen and I'm leaving the image to your imagination so it's all good! You're all just jealous because I typed it first. I would like to thank Isasury for his input on this lime scented chapter.

Meh. I feel like ranting a little right now. What do you think Q-Bert?

Q-Bert: #()&$#

Well said, Q-bert. Well said. As Q-bert mentioned my rant is a simple Bayakugan vs Sharingan rant. Mostly…which is better? To do this we have to examine the properties of each.

Bayakugan: The properties of this allow the user to see the tenketsu and chakra system of the opponent. However, may of the users are quite skilled in reading the physical actions of their opponents giving a psychological edge to the Hyuuga family in many battles as well. In addition, the Juuken is crafted to take advantage of the sight of the tenketsu.

There is one weakness I can see immediately. Both the Bayakugan and the Juuken are chakra based and intensive. This means those people who naturally work with less chakra can deal with the attacks more easily. Those with abnormally large amounts of chakra have an advantage as well due to their tenketsu being harder to close. (It would be much like trying to erect a dam without first slowing the water.)

Sharingan: This blood limit allows the user to copy any move the user sees through something similar to a photographic memory. The upgraded version allows the user to reverse Genjutsu. For all its power I can see three very large weaknesses with this ability.

The first is that using any given ability copied with the sharingan requires the sharingan to be active. This eats up chakra at an alarming rate if the person using the sharingan uses a lot of chakra abilities.

The second is that just because a user has copied a move doesn't necessarily mean they can immediately use it EXACTLY like it was seen. The body has limits and just because the Sharingan is active doesn't mean it allows the person to go beyond their training. This is evident with Sasuke's fight against Gaara where he still had to train for a month to even be able to use chakra to generate the speed done naturally by Lee. Also, notice how Sasuke never uses the Kage Bunshin even though he's had plenty of chances to copy it? I would venture to say that this is not due to a lack of knowledge of the ability, but rather the lack of chakra to make the Kage Bunshin.

The third, and most important, problem with the Sharingan is that just because the user knows a new move doesn't mean they know how to intelligently use the move copied. The Sharingan only gives the person knowledge of how to do the move, not how to use the move in combat. Given this bit of knowledge…yeah…Sasuke's a slacker.

He has the ability to learn all kinds of cool moves and jutsu and he spends his time acting holier-than-thou to the entire village. It's no wonder that Itachi and all the ninja the team encounters during missions keep telling Sasuke that he's weak. With this power he can do so much more…but he doesn't.

For my conclusion, neither is truly better. However, it's easier for the Hyuuga family to create an established regimen for the entire family due to the nature of the Bayakugan. The Uchiha family has the potential to be quite powerful, but it would require quite a bit of practice and ingenuity to truly be good with their bloodline limit. Its customizable nature is a blessing and a bane at the same time.

In other notes, I did decide to keep Tentens family as weapon crafters. I figured, why not? It certainly explains her fascination with them.

The current additions to the Hyuuga family

Hourensou (Cadet Branch)– Usually sent to get the groceries. His name translates as "spinach"

Hade-obasan (Main Branch)– Aunt Hade, she tends to complain a lot. Her name translates as "showy, loud, flashy, and gaudy"

Haiga: A Hyuuga family med-ninja. His name translates to germ.

Haokido and Haomaru (Cadet Branch) – A couple of branch members assigned to assist Naruto when he comes over. Yep, there's a joke here somewhere, but it's not in the definition.

FAMILIES

Tentou (Providence,the sun,way of heaven, destiny,divine justice)

Wu-qi: The family name I'm using for Tenten. Is it a joke? You betcha. Wu-pi is Chinese for weapon.

Other characters

Takashi Daisuke – local carpenter

Kiochi-san – resident cute Koi at the restaurant known as Koichi's Palace

Ika-san: local sushi chef

Hikenbu Temeku: This will be a later character…just try to guess whose name this was originally. I'll give you a hint, he's one of my regular reviewers. Remember, Japanese use family name first.

Kageri Shuga: This will be a later character…just try to guess whose name this was originally. I'll give you a hint, he's one of my regular reviewers

Have fun and I'll see you next chapter!

Edric Loto


	15. Chap 14: Preparations

Q-Bert: #!)(#$!

Huh? What? Green number one is hook kick, land behind, then skipping side kick.

Q-Bert: #$!)

Who with the what now? Slow down Q-Bert. I can't understand you when you talk that fast.

Q-Bert: $(#$&

By the seven lucky gods! It's been how long? Crap! Stupid razzin frazzin…

Q-Bert: )($

Aaaaah! What do you mean I'm already on? Umm…uh…Hey? Yeah, I'm back. Things have been slow with moving and not having a computer and them memorizing new martial arts techniques for my new job. It's been hectic, but I'm enjoying life now. However, it did take away from my typing as well. I had originally wanted this chapter to be MUCH longer, but the more I tried to put in it, the less I found I could concentrate on the writing. I'll go back to smaller chapter with regular updates. It works.

Here I had a bunch of stuff planned to say and all. However, I'll settle for something small. Also, there's something I have to get out of my system…

MWAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA! GWAHAHAHAHAHA! I've been dancing around the topic of Tenten for quite a few chapters now by commenting that she wasn't taking missions. Most of you picked up on the fact that Neji was to be married in about 3 months. I would have thought more of you would have picked up on the subtle hint. In any case, I believe I purposely skipped that part of the history lesson earlier, so allow me to explain in case I didn't before.

During the very early periods of feudal Japan (the same timeframe when the male took the females name…or they both took whichever name what higher ranking) the common practice was for the man to sleep at the house of the to-be wife's family. This is why Neji made the comment about Hinata sleeping at Narutos place.

Medicine wasn't exactly the best back then so the woman, the child, or both could very well die in childbirth or due to complications afterward. Thus the practice of having a child before marriage started. The birth of a healthy child was a sign that the marriage was blessed.

In the Naruto world the med-ninjas could certainly take the place of current day doctors, however I could see that the Hyuuga family would wish an omen of some sort if they are to have Neji marry outside the family.

It's hard to get records of the eastern marriage practices, however it would not be altogether unlikely to think that with an average lifespan of 40-50 years the people would marry somewhere during the ages of 14-20ish. Peasants married later than noble women due to the fact that the families needed their hands for working…that is until later religious and social beliefs took away the independence of women in the culture.

Now consider that typical marriage age used to be age 13-15 in the western world. During the plague ages it was quite common for a 16 year old lady to be married to a 30+ year old man. The marriage practices didn't truly change after that until the Renaissance and medicines which meant less people were dying...at which point the ages of 16-20 were the common age to be married. As medicines get better and the average lifespan increases so to does the average marriage age increases, but then we have to go into math. Blech.

Now everyone out there should know why I shake my head every time I see something that says "ZOMG (insert name here) is pregnant at age 16." It's really very childish, but I can't fault a person for the stigmas of society I suppose. I'm very much a person who believes in helping others so I really don't have many problems with most situations that other dislike. Just don't insult my honor or my ability to do martial arts and we're all good, ok?

Also…it's true Hinata's "teary-eyes-pout no jutsu" didn't work too well, but then she doesn't have much practice in it. I'll try and get Kim Possible over here to teach Hinata the almighty Puppy Dog Pout no jutsu. Along those lines, if anyone wishes to use my "chakra reserves" joke or any of my background characters, please be my guest. Just give me a little credit ok? Names and such you can use as much as you want, but I'm proud of the "chakra reserves" joke ; Also, send me a PM or E-mail with the story! I find it hard to sort through tons of stories at times and if I manage to inspire something I'd like to know.

I'll see everyone at the end of the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE HYUUGA WAY

Preparations

Chapter 14

To say that Hyuuga Hinata was stressed would not give total justice to the current situation. The entire morning was creeping more slowly than an overstuffed silkworm.

It wasn't that the lessons were boring, it was far from boring. However, she really wished she knew exactly what was happening with the Kage Bunshin. Knowing Hyuuga training practices, she most likely would not be leaving the house at all the rest of the day and thus her only recourse was to send the Bunshin.

For now, she didn't have a problem with chakra, but that could very well change by the afternoon if she was required to use the Byakugan. Thankfully, the years of accommodating for her unique ability had prepared her for the memorization of the present.

Hyuuga Haiga was quite pleased with his student. Her attention to detail was indeed masterful, even if she did seem a little preoccupied this day. It could not be helped though, he was quite sure that if it warranted divided attention in Hinata's mind then it was certainly warranting of attention.

However, that did not mean that he would let up on the training.

"Hinata-sama, if you would please point out the main pressure points for attack starting with the head and moving down." Hiaga commands gently. Like many of the Cadet Branch, Hiaga wished nothing more than to see Hinata as the next leader of the Hyuuga Clan. However, he was sure than many others wished to see Hanabi as the next head of the Clan. Hopefully, if this training was successful, there would not be internal strife within the family.

There would definitely be a lot of work to get to that point.

Hinata picks herself up from the kneeling position she had been in while listening to Hiaga speak. Slowly, she starts to point out the pressure points until Hiaga stops her.

"Hinata-sama, perhaps you should use attacks to point out the positions of the pressure points instead of just pointing them." The elder Hyuuga suggests, though both knew it was more of a command than a true suggestion.

"Yes Haiga-sensei." Hinata replies before closing her eyes to relax.

At that point it hit her.

First, there was the odd sensation of no longer existing. She had felt it before when her first Kage Bunshin had disappeared…in a sense it was like dying. Dying was a disquieting feeling to say the least. However, Hinata was a Hyuuga. She had no fear of death or what it held. She could deal with it.

The second feeling on the other hand was a bit more than she could deal with. In its last moments the Bunshin had done something that Hinata had only dreamed.

She had hugged Naruto.

She could feel her consciousness start to waver. To hug Naruto in broad daylight…Truth be told, it could be scandalous for her clan. That one moment of caring was more than she could possibly have expected; the feeling of that one hug, the warmth, the security, it was worth the risk. It was like a blanket with which to warm her spirit against the cold feeling of mediocrity which was her life.

She could understand the desperation of her Bunshin. The doppelganger had known that its time was growing short, however at the same time it had never revealed its feelings for Naruto. Had Hinata been in the same situation she may very well have done thing…actually she would have since it technically had actually been her with Naruto.

To think that Naruto could possibly have these same thoughts every time he used the Kage Bunshin was a humbling experience. He could use dozens of these at a time and still continue to fight, knowing that he had already died many times over. Truly, Naruto knew courage if nobody else did. He sacrificed himself hundreds of times over for the safety of Konohagakure already and more than likely would sacrifice himself in the future.

What had she been doing? Wasn't she supposed to be training? How long had she been reflecting on this feeling and her thoughts? She couldn't tell, what was Hiaga-sensei thinking of her now? It was rude for her mind to wander off like that in the middle of practice! Quickly, she strikes at the spots she had originally been concentrating on attacking attempting to make up for the lost bit of time.

Hyuuga Hiaga on the other hand was perplexed. Hinata had looked fine at first, then she had stopped, then wobbled as though she would be faint while at the same time turning a shade of red that would suit a kimono much better than her face. Slowly, that flush had died to something more modest, which relieved him immensely.

Without warning, the hands of his student flashed forward, striking with Neji-like accuracy toward the pressure points. All the while Hinata kept her eyes closed and wore a small smile as though thinking of a pleasant experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Competing with Temari in a duel of strategy was definitely not the most fun Naruto had ever had. In fact, he found the entire situation to be…troublesome for lack of a better word. Still, every time he found that he made a mistake, he would remember the hug from the break and smile before continuing the duel of the minds.

For her part, Temari was mystified. It was true that Naruto had improved vastly during the three day break there had been between the arrival of Gaara from Sunagakure and the official start of the talks. He still wasn't up to Shikamaru's level of tactics, but he had learned. The question on her mind however was "how?"

After so much talking, both delegations were quite relieved to have another break in the form of lunch.

Typically, Naruto would excuse himself from the typical meal with the two Kage and get himself some ramen. At home he was eating better, but he much preferred to eat ramen for his lunch.

Well, there was one exception to that rule, but this last week both he and Hinata had been too busy to eat together.

Today it had been insisted that Naruto stay for lunch. Being the lowest ranking of the entire group, he could complain to Tsunade, but he really couldn't say no at all. While frustrating, it did mean he'd get a free meal out of it. Naruto always liked that price.

As the bowls of rice and plates of vegetables were being brought out, Naruto noticed that everyone else was beginning to relax…or in Gaara's case relax as much as he ever did. Gaara still wasn't exactly the relaxed type even if he had calmed considerably.

"Well Kazekage-san, do we know whom will be arriving for the feudal lords for these exams?" Tsunade comments. With Konoha doing the actual test planning, she was happy that Gaara had volunteered to take over for ensuring places were made for the feudal lords and honored guests.

Gaara nods quietly, moving slightly as a tea cup is placed at his position to finish the meal ensemble, "I have received many replies although I am waiting on a few more before making permanent seating. The Daimyo of Araiken should be making one of his rare appearances. He is interested in seeing how Sarutobi Konohamaru fares in the genin exams."

Tsunade frowns slightly, "Hmm…Daimyo Araiken was friends to with the Third Hokage, it makes sense that he would wish to see how Konohamaru-san fares in the exams. Still, he doesn't make too many appearances, we'll have to make sure he's given proper respect and an escort."

Naruto tilts his head, "Konohamaru-kun is going to be in the exams? Aw man, even he's going to be higher ranked than me."

Quickly, Tsunade reaches over and bops Naruto over the head, "Quit whining and listen brat. This is why you're going to be with the feudal lords during the exam. In addition, you'll be responsible for protecting Daimyo Araiken from the time he arrives to the time he leaves."

Naruto frowns and grabs the teapot, moving over to pour tea for Gaara, just as Hinata had taught him, the sulking face evident the entire time, "But why do I have to do it obaasan? Isn't that a job for ANBU?"

Tsunade starts to fume and then settles down as she watches Naruto pour the tea for Gaara, then Temari, then herself before sitting back down, "Because we don't want to call attention to it. I feel safer having you do it rather than assigning a team."

Naruto continues to sulk, "Fine, I'll do it but because it's for Konoha."

Carefully, Naruto picks up his tea with both hands, looking in it for a moment before taking a sip.

Temari raises a brow, at the movement. Something told her that she recognized some of the movements, but she couldn't place exactly where. For her, it was truly an annoying thing to not recognize some of the small details such as these. Worse was that he remembered about serving the tea. While certainly his duty as the lowest ranking ninja in the room, it still gave him access to her side of the table. However, she wasn't sure if Naruto knew about the strategy part of that action.

"It would seem that you have learned a bit about manners Naruto-san. Who managed to pull the patience to teach you such things?" Temari finally asks, her curiosity outweighing her pride.

"Huh? Well, you see…" Naruto comments, while placing down the tea cup, "Hyuuga Hinata-sama has been teaching me." He really didn't want to let on exactly how hard it was to remember all the stuff. One of the tricks that Hinata had told him was that even if he did something wrong, if he didn't make it into a big deal it would normally just slide. Confidence in his actions carried a lot of weight.

"She has the patience of a dragon." Gaara mutters before returning to the tea.

Temari mulls over the information, "You'll do well with the feudal lords if you remember your manners."

Naruto sighs, "Everyone's against me on this one."

Temari and Tsunade both nod and reply, "Yep." Before moving and allowing the servers to set down a plate of pieces of chicken.

As they all lift the chopsticks, Naruto smiles and breaks them apart with a happy, "Itadakimasu!"

Temari and Gaara both give Naruto a small look and then follow the lead.

As they begin to grab themselves some food from the assorted plates, Gaara leans over and whispers to Temari, "What does that mean anyway?"

To which Temari gives the reply, "I have no clue, but a lot of Leaf shinobi say it before eating."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The talks hadn't lasted much longer after lunch. This was fine for Uzumaki Naruto. He had other things to do anyway.

Rummaging in a pocket, he pulls out his key and tries the door.

Nothing.

Again he tries the door, turning the key the other way.

Nothing again.

Naruto frowns, Stupid landlord. Shoving the key in his pocket, he rummages out a couple of metal picks. Kneeling, he sets the picks to work on the lock. Really, he would have thought the landlord would know better than to use simple locks on his door by now. The least the old coot could do was give him a challenge to get into his room.

There's a soft click before the door swings slightly open. Naruto smiles as he enters the room now he'd just have to replace the lock again and he'd be all set. He had more locks around here somewhere. It'd have to wait though. Hinata had actually asked him to do something for her and he wasn't about to let her down.

He pulls out the two small pieces of paper while settling down at the table. The differences were actually pretty surprising. Hinata writing was soft, elegant, but with a very quiet power that stemmed from knowing herself. Hanabi's handwriting looked big and flashy, calling out for attention but the final strokes of each letter seemed smaller as if the writer was less confident at the end of the letter than at the beginning.

Naruto frowns slightly. He doubted that the Hyuuga would put too much stock into the art of forgery or the art of looking beyond the letters into the mind of the writer. It wouldn't be too hard to change the letters very slightly so as to make the note he needed to write more confident.

Glancing back at the note Hinata had wrote for him, he peruses the list of things. Entertainment, the meal, and a myriad of small notes about the details that Hanabi had forgotten on her note were written on the sheet of paper. Flipping down the note, he notices a small note about an official copy of the plans needed to be created. Official huh? That he could do. Leaving the ink, brush and notes on the table, he dashes for his room. It should be in the bag from his training trip with Jiraiya.

Pulling out the bag, he rummages through the items. Nope, nope, nope….here it...nope not it. A few more moments of searching and his hand wraps around the object he was searching for causing a broad grin while drawing out the scroll. He'd gotten it because of the design and the fact that he needed extra paper for jutsu notes. It had escaped his writing and had been sitting in his bag with other empty scrolls and a couple of neat things he had seen but didn't really have room to put up anywhere, which was now a blessing. Besides, if Hanabi was getting his help, she could explain the naruto pattern on the scroll. Even the Hyuuga wouldn't be able to complain about the quality of paper for this scroll, so any eccentricities of the scroll would be the only thing needing to be explained.

Now armed with the last item needed, Naruto returns to the table and lays out the scroll. This would be tricky, but if it was done correctly he'd have conned the entire Hyuuga Clan and they wouldn't even know it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day before Dinner

0500

Hyuuga Manor

With the early rays of the sun did Hyuuga Hinata rise for the day. Her sleep had been decent, but with the advent of the day came a nervousness that filled her entire being. That afternoon the people from the Tentou family were due to arrive. Thankfully, that afternoon would still be under her jurisdiction so she would not have to worry about anything out of her control until the next day.

Once her morning bath and exercises are finished, Hinata makes her way to the kitchen. The family cook smiles and gives a small bow before returning to create the morning meal. "Good morning Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiles and gives a slight bow in return, "Good morning Hanpen-san. I hope the preparations for tomorrow have not upset anything." Hinata then carefully moves to the cupboard to take down the tea leaves. She preferred to make tea when she could. Having learned the entire tea ceremony at an early age, she liked to keep up with the ability to make tea and not let the skill go to waste.

Normally Hanpen did like other people in his kitchen, especially main branch members. It ruined the delicate balance of energy within the room with their animosity or even just their disrespect for the foods itself. Hinata was one of the few he didn't mind allowing in the room. She respecting his abilities, she respected the foods and she knew that even the slightest influence of violent chakra could disrupt some of the more delicate tastes. While she would never be allowed to fully learn how to cook due to her position, Hanpen had been more than happy to show Hinata some of the more refined cooking arts. Tea being the one he most enjoyed watching Hinata accomplish. Her ability to stay calm and attentive helped the flavor.

The sun crept slowly over the wall surrounding the Hyuuga Manor, which meant Hinata was a little earlier than usual. Most likely she had much on her mind.

For her part, Hinata shoved all the things occupying her mind to the side to allow a quiet peace to settle within her. Gingerly, she pulls the teapot in front of her and pours the hot water in with a steady hand, adding in the leaves of tea to let it steep. Once the pot is full she sets the pan to the side. Now to wait. Her hands rest in a clasped position in front of her chest, her head bowed.

Hyuuga Hanpen could not help but to marvel at the precise motions of making the tea. Truly it boggled him how she could have had problems with her early missions. However, Hinata had gotten much better over the later years at both her missions and her grace in creating tea which truly amazed the elder branch member.

One day perhaps he should show Hinata the attack skills he had learned as a cook.

Content that the tea had steeped long enough, Hinata reaches up into the cupboard for a tray and 4 cups. She carefully arranged the teapot and cups before turning to the cook, "Hanpen-san, would you be so kind as to make a little extra? Naruto-kun will probably be here for breakfast."

Hanpen smiles and gives a nod, "Of course Hinata-sama." Ah yes, the demon-brat. For as much chaos as the kid created it was interesting to see how much good came out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stops at the front gate to the Hyuuga Manor. There had been a time when he had been sure that stepping anywhere near this building was as near to a death sentence as he would have liked. Now, however, he had an open invitation. Many actually seemed to be polite to him…or something. At least the Branch family was, he really hadn't seen too many Main family members come to think of it. Oh well, maybe he could ask about it later.

Before entering the manor, he removes his sandals and rechecks that the scrolls are safely within his jacket. Concealing things was so much easier with a large jacket, even easier with hidden pockets as well.

Carefully, he steps into the manor, looking about to see if he was about to be attacked. Nope, no attack yet that's a good thing. His footsteps fall a bit harder on the floor as he relaxes while heading for the meal room. If anything, he'd memorized when meals were held. If he was right, certain things were done on a timetable. Meals, training and tea were most likely it and thus he'd eavesdropped on a few Hyuuga conversations to make sure he knew the times. Who would have thought that all those ramblings on peeping from Jiraya might actually have a functional use besides being a pervert?

As Naruto walks into the meal room, he gives a small bow to the one person already there, Hinata.

Hinata, for her part, gives a small bow back while her face turns a deep crimson as she remembers the events from yesterday. Luckily, her time with Naruto lately had made her slightly more resistant to fainting. "G-Good morning Naruto-kun. I hope everything went well yesterday…" She manages while kneeling at her place at the table.

Naruto gives a small shrug and a very pale blush as he sits down next to her. "Well…ummm…" He couldn't believe it. He was lost for words at the moment. Part of him wanted to comment on the hug and the other part wanted to tell her about the 'mission' he had been given. "It was…interesting. The first break being the most…uh…enjoyable part I think." There, now he'd commented. It probably wasn't totally up to Hyuuga standards, but he wasn't about to be all proper all the time, that would be far too predictable.

Hinata gives a very small smile. 'Interesting' was the same word her father used when searching for a way to comment about a situation without actually having to speak about the subject. "Out visitors will be arriving this afternoon Naruto-kun. Will you be able to come by or will your duties keep you busy?"

Naruto shakes his head, "Nope, I should be able to drop by right after it's all done." In fact, everything would probably be done early. Tsunade had commented about having to do some preparations today.

Naruto makes a show of smoothing out his jacket, using the motion as a distraction to pull the scrolls he'd made the night before out and set them under the table. Ah, the art of distraction. Something he was becoming much more familiar with now that he didn't have to constantly be in competition with anyone else. Still, searching for his own path was infinitely harder than using someone else as a springboard, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was going to be Hokage on his own merit!

Hinata could feel the scrolls against her leg, and moves subtly so as to hide them from sight. Not a hard thing at the moment, the real trick would be when it was time for her to stand up. She would worry about that when it was time. However, she was quite glad that Naruto was able to do this so promptly. Others could have taken days to get around to it

A moment later, Hanpen enters the dining room, setting up the meal with careful precision. Naruto could not help but to watch as the rice, vegetables and fish were set out in very precise spots on the table as though it was its own ritual. It was really quite cool.

So cool in fact, that he managed to miss the fact that Hyuuga Hiashi had entered the room.

Hiashi, was entertained. He had suspected that Naruto did not get to see tables set for meals, but to see the boy so entertained reminded him of when he was much, much younger. However, he was still the head of the household and certain things could not be left uncorrected. Raising his hand, Hiashi gives a small cough.

Hinata looks up at her father, having been lost in moving the scrolls to a proper place. At least now she would be able to explain them should anyone ask, "Good morning father."

Naruto looks up at Hiashi, his face blank for a few moments. Crud! What was he supposed to do? Oh yeah! "Good morning Hyuuga-dono. I hope I am not interrupting anything by my presence." Inwardly, Naruto smiles. He knew quite well that he had an invitation, but this would force Hiashi to respond politely. Aaaah, the wonders of politeness.

Hiashi shakes his head, "All is fine Uzumaki-san. I have heard that the Hokage has given you an important assignment for the next Chunin exams."

Naruto frowns slightly. He would have to bring that up. "Yes Hyuuga-dono. I am to escort the Daimyo of Araiken during his stay."

Hiashi gives a slight smirk as he settles into his spot, "I could not think of a better person. The Daimyo is quite an active person. You should be able to keep up with him quite nicely."

Naruto gives a small bow, "Thank you. I'll certainly do my best." Aw man. Next time the reply would be much better. It worked for now.

"Daughter, may I ask about those scrolls?" Hiashi asks as he looks toward Hinata.

Hinata nods, "Yes Father. I was reviewing what Hanabi-chan has requested for tomorrow and been seeing whom to assign tasks to during the day along with appropriating the money. All is in order father."

Hiashi nods, "Excellent. Now, let us eat before the food gets cold. Today is a busy day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata have been, are now and shall be the main characters of this story. The action will focus on them. Others will come and go, you may even see them more than once, but the action will not focus on them unless I have a dire need to. Unlike movies, I will not give you the entire plot during the chapter. Most things you will find out at a later date, some things I may never actually explain just to leave you wondering just as Naruto and Hinata are wondering.

However, as Masked Felix pointed out, I use and in the future will use a lot of original characters. They won't ever really be main characters, but I'll have them…I'll need them. The actual series is very much combat intensive. When you have a story that revolves around combat you need less background characters.

This story is less combat intensive which means I'll need other characters to make the world seem real. I don't have the ability to draw so I need to rely on words. I chose a time period not covered in the manga or the anime so as not to conflict with the actual story. I'm covering things never even ventured to into in the series merely because it allows me the freedom to expand upon things without conflicting with what is cannon in the series. It explains one reason why things could be in that way…in a way that is entertaining I would hope.

Still, I'm an overachiever at times which is I why I'm attempting to not only breath life in a clan who gets little attention except what is needed as well as give the entire village and the Land of Fire a personality that was never truly seen in any aspect to my knowledge. You see what you need to for the manga, I needed more for this story. It covers many places that would be common and needed for a city. However, I need to illustrate that the Hyuuga have had dealings with many of these people too. If you regularly deal with someone you learn their name. It's a very common thing and something that is taken for granted in many cases.

Would I be happy if some of the OC's (I keep trying to use the RPG term of NPC's which is kind of what they are to be honest.) become commonly used? I'd have to admit that I would, mostly because it would mean that people actually care about the Naruto world being a living, breathing fictional world. Some may laugh about that, but I point to dozens of fictional stories which have 30 or more books addressing all kinds of points of a world which exists only the minds of people.

Ok, I got a little carried away, but as I've said…when I think, I think epic and behind every good hero and heroine are dozens of people who made them a legend. I just want mine to have names!

All that being said, you will find that the Leaf and Suna have a few differences in etiquette, one of which I mentioned in this chapter. "Itadakimaru" is a saying before the meal. At one point it was said before every meal. Now, I can find reference to it being said at restaurants, but I'm not entirely sure it's said in the comfort of your own home. I'll go into that later. Anyway, the differences between areas are another way to flesh out the world just a little more.

Well, I've ranted and I'm sure I'll get some flames for my comments. Bring 'em on! As always, take care and have fun!

Edric Loto


	16. Preamble for 15

By the gods I live! Mwahahahaha!

Ok seriously, for everyone that has waited patiently and impatiently I am very sorry in the delay of the next chapter of "The Hyuuga Way". I have currently killed two computers in the process of writing this chapter, having lost my work both times. Then, when I had thought it all solved I lost most of my inspiration for writing. Usually I turn to other stories to gain more inspiration, but this was not so this time. I was mostly left with a sense of…ZOMG WTF DQ BBQ!?!

With luck, the next chapter will be complete by the end of the week. For this you can thank one person and one object. My wife has been more than understanding about my writing and in fact continually bugs me about my updates. When she found out that I was having trouble writing she INSISTED that we get one of the Naruto games, of which I settled upon Uzumaki Chronicles. I must say that this game has been very good for my creative process. Still, I am left with one thing that I typically create after writing my story….my beginning of story rant. Or end of story one. Sometimes I get my rants confused.

In any case the main reason I lost much of my inspiration to write is due to a rash of possibly the most ill thought out subject out there…a person having two bloodlines. In most cases, the Byakugan and the Sharingan. While it sounds cool, I'm pretty sure it was thought of before us, so why haven't we seen it? Well, one it would create someone far too powerful, but I'm going to settle on something realistic as well. Genetics. Confused? That's fine, I'll explain.

As we all know, the Bloodline traits are a set of inherited traits gained from the parents. This leads me to suspect that the bloodline limit is encoded into the genetic material of the child. As with any change to the norm, this would make the bloodline limit a genetic mutation. A favorable mutation, but a mutation none the less. Generally mutations tend to die off, but under certain circumstances the mutation can actually be encouraged. Many breeds of dog have come about specifically due to humans breeding dogs for a certain mutation. After a while the original dies off and the mutation is considered the norm. Thus we have the Byakugan.

Now, under certain circumstances a mutation can actually change. Due to the needs and requirements of nature. However it is hinted that there can be something more sinister in the process as well in this case…thus we have the Sharingan.

So now we have two occular enhancement bloodlines. Now in nature it is only possible to have one mutation of any given area. Thus it comes to reason that since the Byakugan and the Sharingan are different mutations there can only be one in any person. This would give a person normal vision and the enhanced vision. Let us say, for the sake of argument that we truly had someone with both bloodlines. The Byakugan and the Sharingan would each need their own chakra system and in addition normal eyesight would need a chakra system. This would be three chakra systems going to the same area. That's a lot of chakra! This would result in not just large eyes, but frikkin HUGE ones.

Then we'd have the training that would be involved with using the two different limits. Then they'd have to figure out which chakra pathways to use what. Of course one could never actually use both at the same time without running the risk of totally overloading their eyes and burning them out forever.

However, we can sacrifice something in exchange…let us sacrifice the normal eyesight. So now to decide which to have as the new 'normal' eyesight. The Byakugan seems to be a older of the two bloodline limits so that will be the new normal sight. Thus it would take more chakra to activate the Sharingan. Still, the amount of chakra involved would be quite insane to utilize both bloodlines.

More realistic would be someone with two separate effects. Let us do something such as…Byakugan and the Mokuton. These are two totally separate powers that would not conflict with each other…or would they? The human, or perhaps we should say ninja in this case, body can only hold so much power. In an effort to keep itself stable I would suspect one would become dominate and one would become regressive. The dominate one would be the more powerful more than likely, but there is a possibility for either to take effect in any given person.

If this is the case, there is a possibility that anyone that is remotely related to the Uchiha family would have a slim chance of giving birth to a Sharingan user. Nessessity is the mother of invention. or in this case, bloodline limit activation.

So now we have how multiple bloodlines can be done, but the simple question remains SHOULD it be done? Quite simply, no I don't think any given character should have two active and usable bloodline limits. It's quite simply too much power to make for an interesting story in my opinion. However, the latent bloodline does give good reasons for Sharingan users in stories that happen in the future.

In the words of Uncle from Jackie Chan's Adventures…One more thing!

Please, please, please look things up before you claim to have made a new weapon. Ever since upteen hundred/thousand/???? B.C people have been using finding new and interesting ways of killing things. Odds are that somebody has made it before you. Just do a little looking around, is that too much to ask? Also, check a couple videogames too. If they made it up (or took an old weapon and did their best to 'improve' on an old weapon) then give credit where credit is due.

Remember, there's only one weapon ever created with the sole purpose of killing other humans, the sword. Every other weapon has another use. Don't believe me? Look 'em up. If you have trouble finding it, ask me. I've got a few weapon books around here and I have the internet and I know how to use it! Weaponry, they're fun for the whole family.

Which reminds me, I'm hoping to finish this chapter by the end of the weekend. Otherwise I might just get a taste of whatever weaponry I have laying about the house because of an unhappy wife.

Have fun and see you later!

Edric Loto


End file.
